Mother's Intimate Loyal Faith
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Sequel to "Vacation In Heat". Things have been great between Ash and the Alolan girls: but Ash knows that his life never goes so smoothly without consequences when he finds himself on a surprise excursion to Aether Paradise. Maybe it will go as well as he hopes...or maybe his life will only get more complicated. Ashxmothers lemon so turn away if offended!
1. A Chance Not Wasted

**In case you couldn't tell, this story is gonna involve the mothers (your first hint was in the first letter of each word in the title)**

* * *

 _ **Mother's Intimate Loyal Faith: Chapter 1 - A Chance Not Wasted**_

Another sunny Friday in Alola. That's what Ash was currently faced with as he stood on the deck of the private speed cruiser, listening to the waves splash off the side of the boat as it cut through the water like paper. He ran a hand through his hair as he felt his heart rate begin to quicken once more, his palms beginning to feel sweaty on the handrail as his mind wandered into thought. He was in a nervous state - for good reason, of course - as he was being sped across the water towards his destination. After all...This was a private cruiser, sent for him personally by someone he had become just a _little_ afraid of.

It had been nearly a full year since the summer Ash's life had changed forever. Ever since he had crossed the point of no return with his attractive friends from the pokemon school, his life had never been better. Or more exhausting. He knew from day one how sexually driven those girls could be, but his birthday gift had proven that their libidos compared to his potentially gave him a reason to worry every now and then. And for the following 11 months, the three girls continued to prove to Ash just how far their feelings for him had developed, and quite frankly, Ash had the occasional doubt on whether or not his body could sustain what his mind could. But there was one thing that Ash feared even more: something that even brought chills down the spines of the girls...

Which brings us to where Ash stands today: crossing the ocean at high speeds towards the Aether Paradise. A few days prior, a letter had arrived at Ash's home in Kanto addressed in his name. He had gone home with his mother for a few weeks, for a sort of...resting period, if you will, away from Alola. And I don't mean from the warm climates. Ash had never slept any better than that time in his childhood home, but the moment his mother had told him he got a letter, he began to get a nervous feeling again. And that feeling only got worse when he saw who the sender was.

Now, in the 11 months since Ash had first gotten physical with those girls, he had never actually had one of those awkward, intimidating interactions with a girl's parents. Not even once. And considering the fact that he was kind of playing a fun and dangerous game with not only one, but _three_ , he had actually become quite proud of that achievement. And then Lusamine asked him to meet with her at the Aether Paradise. Suddenly he felt that streak was about to come to an end. And so now, as Ash watched across the surface of the ocean as the familiar white island structure began to become more clear in the distance, he could only feel a sinking worry deep in his stomach. So with that feeling being the only thing he could focus on, it wasn't long before the boat had docked at the pier, the trainer stepping off the ship and looking towards the triangular hole in the ground. As he moved towards it, he was startled by the sound of distant gears turning, before the triangular platform lowered into view from the ceiling above.

Much to his relief, he was not yet face-to-face with Lillie's mother. He instead saw the smiling face of another woman older than himself, her purple hair brushed over in a tamed bushy comb-over, with large glass lenses over her eyes held in place by a pink frame. Her figure was covered nearly head to toe by white leggings, a white skirt hugging from just above her knees up to her stomach, before cutting off to reveal a pink sweater beneath. And unfortunately for Ash, the young man couldn't help but have his attention stolen from her smile and redirected towards the fight of her sweater against her rather well-developed assets. Boy, Mallow is impressive for being able to compete with _those_ -

No, no, Ash shook these thoughts out of his head. He was here on serious business, no funny business. Not to mention this was time away from Lillie, Mallow and Lana, so how could he not pass up a time for resting like that?

"Ash! It's been too long, young man!" the woman happily greeted him, stepping towards him with a pep in her step. He gulped as he noticed her stretch her arms out.

"A-Ah, it has, but I-I'm not much of-"

"Oh, nonsense! C'mere!" Ash had no chance to provide input on the matter before he was suddenly being squeezed tightly, his face pressed into a man's version of heaven on Earth. Unfortunately for Ash, though, since the day he had met her, he had come to learn that this woman was somewhat of an airhead. And times had not changed.

"...A...Air...Brff..." Ash's voice understandably came out in a muffle against the woman's chest, which she finally took as a sign.

"Oh, dear! Silly me!" she giggled as she pulled away from the trainer, who took the first chance he could to inhale deeply and refill his lungs. The woman tapped her fist against the side of her head with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, young man, but old habits die hard, I suppose."

"...Yeah...Good to see you too, Wicke..." Ash managed to bring out a smile, the woman smiling as well. "So, I guess you must know why Miss Lusamine called me here today?"

"Actually, I'm afraid it's a mystery even to me. The president hasn't spoken a word of specifics about why she wanted to see you today," the woman tapped a finger against her chin as she brought her opposite arm across her stomach and pulled up beneath her chest, unaware of the embarrassment she was causing to the young trainer who was forcing himself to look at the ground beneath him. "I tried to ask her, but she only told me it was an urgent matter that needed to be cleared up as soon as possible. Which I thought was kind of strange..."

"...Heh...Yeah..." Ash began to feel nervous again as he scratched the back of his head. Good god, she knew, but _how_? Did Lillie tell her? No, there's no way, Lillie was just as afraid of telling her mother as he was. She couldn't have-

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to go find out right now, won't we?" Ash gulped again as the woman suddenly grabbed his wrist, happily pulling him onto the elevator before pressing a button on the terminal, bringing it to life and making it go two floors up. Ash recognized the main lobby that he was lifted into, stepping off the elevator with Wicke as they made their way towards the main exit down the hallway. The guards greeted them and allowed them to pass as they stepped out into the open outdoor plaza, a few wild pokemon scattered about. They continued their way towards the mansion-like building ahead, which made Ash's sinking feeling only grow in intensity. "Oh, there actually is one thing I should tell you before we go in."

"And...What's that?" Ash asked, trying to supress the nervous tone that he was afraid would slip out. The woman turned towards him with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but the president has been indulging in a few old hobbies of hers, so don't be alarmed if you see anything...strange. Well, _stranger_."

"...Eh?" Wicke giggled, turning back towards the doorway and opening the door, moving inside and leaving the trainer with a fearful expression. Now how the hell was Ash supposed to take _that_?

"Come along, young man!" he heard the woman call gleefully from inside, which in a way, only made him fear for the even worse. After saying that, how the hell is she still so happy and cheerful? She must know something, right? Ash could only wander lost in these thoughts as he moved inside the main lobby of the glorious home, noticing Wicke making her way up one of the two staircases on the far wall, stopping at the top and turning back towards him. "I will inform the president of your arrival. Please, make yourself at home."

"...uh...O...kay...?" and in a moment, Ash was left alone. He glanced around nervously, almost afraid to touch anything as it nearly all shone a radiant white. Not exactly a house for little kids to be running around in, that's for sure...So Ash simply made his way straight to the door straight ahead of him, turning the handle and opening it. Stepping in, he couldn't help but smile as he came to recognize the sight of the room, which consisted of a single bookshelf along the side wall, next to a dresser with several stuffed pokemon plushies lined along the top, and a bed against the opposite wall. "...It's been so long since I've seen Lillie's room..." the man continued to smile to himself as he moved towards the bed, running his fingers gently along the soft sheets. He could still remember the times when he had come here with Lillie and the rest of their friends, playing happily in this room with Pikachu and Snowball, where Lillie was still afraid to even touch Pikachu. That sure seemed like so long ago now, the way she could easily cuddle up to Pikachu now. Then his mind suddenly drifted to someone else: someone he had worried about nearly every day since parting from them in this very building. And Ash couldn't help but become sad at the thought.

"Ah, so you were here!" he quickly shook his head of the thoughts, turning towards the purple-haired woman standing in the doorway. "I'm afraid the president is currently...working. But she said you're welcome to either stay here until she's done or you can head over to the conservation area with the pokemon."

"...uh...If that's alright, then...I'll go check out the conservation area..." Ash said hesitantly, unable to shake off the way she said 'working'. Why did that sound like it implied a second meaning...?

"Very well, then if you'll follow me," and so, Ash followed the woman outside of the mansion again and back towards the elevator, heading a single floor down. Ash was quick to recognize this familiar area as well, being a large natural area of forest, marsh and rivers all bridged together. Ash crossed over the first bridge, where he came close to a few Aether Foundation workers who were feeding some wild Alolan pokemon. He made his way towards a park bench overseeing a small creek, where some wooper and wishiwashi were currently swimming about happily. Wicke stood behind the bench as he watched them contently, glancing over at him occasionally. "...If I may...Would you mind if I asked a question?"

"Hm? What is it?" Ash asked, glancing over at the woman curiously. And suddenly, Ash noticed a change in her that gave him a worrying flashback to the day Mallow had dragged him into that changing room stall. Wicke was acting...bashful.

"W...Well..." her eyes were fixated on the ground beside her, her arms shifting uncomfortably behind her back, her thumbs also twiddling together but was unseen by Ash. Though he could kind of tell. "...I was wondering, young man...have you ever considered a future in the field of research?"

"...Eh?" Ash blinked. That was definitely not something he was expecting. "...uh...When you say research...you mean like pokemon research? Like Professor Oak, or Professor Kukui?"

"Well...I suppose, or any branch of research, really," her eyes shifted onto him for a brief moment, meeting his, before quickly moving away again. "With how well you are with pokemon, I've just thought that you're someone who can easily get close to pokemon. Whether you're playing with them, or helping them, or just being close to them, they always trust you in the end. So...I've had the thought that you might be able to put that to practical use, if you ever wanted...I'm sure the president would be glad to accept you here, if you wanted."

"Me? Work in the Aether Foundation?" Ash asked in surprise, the woman giving a nod.

"And I certainly wouldn't be opposed to having a reliable colleague like yourself. It would be a great relief with someone like you working here, I could finally trust someone to keep everything in check while I take time off," the woman smiled to herself, noticing a small plant-like figure moving towards her legs. Glancing down, she noticed the oddish rub its head against her leg.

"...Doesn't look like you need someone like me," Ash chuckled, watching in amusement as the grass-type danced around the woman's feet. "I'm flattered, Wicke, that you would consider me for a professional job like this, but...It's just not me."

"...That is a shame...but I suppose I understand. I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, I just couldn't help it," the woman poked her tongue out playfully, tapping her fist against the side of her head again. Ash had to look away from the sheer cuteness of that sight, knowing just how much of a weakness cute stuff like that was to him. He was then surprised as he felt a nudge against his leg, looking down to notice the same oddish now smiling up at him instead of Wicke.

"Oh, hey there, little guy," Ash greeted with a smile, the grass-type hopping gleefully at his feet before jumping up onto the bench beside him.

"Despite how much of a help it would be to have you helping out, I suppose I am pretty close with these pokemon..." Ash's brow furrowed as he noticed the oddish suddenly curl its petals into a flower bud, its expression turning to one of concentration. "...After all, this little guy is always willing to help out when I need it."

"Huh?" Ash blinked as he turned back towards the woman, noticing something strange before he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of light green powder. He turned back to question the small grass-type, who was presumably the cause of said dust cloud, before his eyelids suddenly became heavy. He put a hand on the back of the bench to hold himself up from falling down, looking around in confusion as he felt fatigue begin to overtake his whole body. With one final look back, the last thing he noticed was the woman, still standing with her sleeve over her mouth, before his eyes closed, not even feeling his head hit the bench.

* * *

Ash's eyelids opened slowly in a groggy stupor. He groaned as he closed his eyes again, feeling his head sink into what seemed like a pillow beneath him. Man, how confusing was his life gonna get? He moved his hand to rub his eye from fatigue - or rather, _tried_ to, once he noticed his familiar situation. In an instant, Ash had begun to wonder how Mallow and the other girls had found him, his eyes glancing up at the zip-ties holding his wrists to the steel bars along the bedside on either side of his head. And in the next split second of what his mind registered was happening, he decided that Mallow was somehow definitely here.

Seeing as how there was a mixture of incredibly warm and wet sensations between his legs.

"Dammit, Mallow, how did you-ooooo _ooouuuu_...?!" his voice stretched on and raised in pitch as his eyes glanced down to the source of the heat in his pelvis area, expecting to see a green head of hair with a pair of flesh mounds consuming his special area. Instead, he realized that his clothes were gone just as he had thought, but his jaw dropped in utter shock as he also recognized a familiar warm smile, but not the same smile he was expecting. There was something different...Maybe it was his dick buried to the base between these lips? Nah, that was the same. It was a different girl.

"Oh? Awake already? I wasn't expecting that, I've only just begun my research study here."

" _W-W-Wicke?!_ " Ash nearly shouted, his arms and legs suddenly lurching upwards in an attempt to escape this unforeseen development. Ash did expect to see Mallow burying his dick between her breasts and playing with his shaft like it was a snack, you know, like he had been greeted by in the morning so many times while in Alola. But Ash couldn't help but be surprised to only find himself half right: instead of Mallow, he looked down to see Wicke, a woman he had come to be friends with and respect in her professional workplace, his dick buried in her mouth as if she were trying to make it disappear. And damn, could she pull that trick off _well_ \- No, no! That's not the point here! "W-What the hell are you _doing_?!"

"Hmm? Whafever hoo iou heam?" she asked innocently, her voice clearly muffled by the presence of his dick still in her mouth. Ash could feel a little something in his chest at the sight of her innocent confusion, as if she were completely unaware of what she were doing right now, but forced himself to ignore that.

"Y-You can't be serious-!" Ash struggled against the zip-ties, unable to break free from the constraints on each of his limbs. Dammit, what is with women and tying him up? Ash winced, supressing a happy moan as he felt the woman's lips slide along the skin of his shaft up to the tip, separating with a quiet pop.

"I told you, I wanted you to help me with my studies," she said innocently, the man staring in utter disbelief at the woman.

"I thought you meant with pokemon!"

"Well, I said any branch, really. Evolution, climate change, pokemon natures and habits, ecosystems, human anatomy, pokemon mythology, ancient legends-"

"Don't just throw that in there like it's normal!"

"Hm? Are you...opposed to this?"

"Damn right I'm opposed, Wicke! Untie me!"

"But you don't seem to be _entirely_ in support of that statement," Ash winced, feeling a soft finger poke his member, making it twitch in the air. The woman rested her chin on the inside of his thigh, her eyes looking the male sex organ up and down in admiration, which made Ash worry. That was a look that he knew all too well from the girls... "Besides...I had my suspicions, but I never imagined you would be so... _equipped_ for helping me with my studies..."

"Wicke...Hang on, don't- What are you doing? Wait, stop-" Ash felt a finger against his lips, silencing his voice as he watched her opposite hand fumble with the collar of her pink sweater.

"Sssh, don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Quite the opposite, actually, I'm sure," Ash felt a chill down his spine at the soothing tone she was using, watching her fingers curl around the edge of her collar. And in a split second, he watched the pink fabric stretch more than what it seemed capable of. And in the following moment, his eyes could no longer focus on the fabric as they were instead greeted with something much more appealing.

"Oh, _God_ , please, you can't-" he felt her finger press harder against his lips, his eyes only able to focus on the two spots resembling pink targets on her skin, her arm pushing underneath her chest to emphasize the matured size of her feminine appeal. And if Ash thought they looked bigger than Mallow's beneath the sweater, then this was the moment that Ash definitely knew that Mallow's chest actually had potential to grow bigger.

"Now then, let's begin right away with the resistance test~"

"What do you mean, resista-" Ash's voice suddenly cut off as a gasp escaped from his vocal chords, his member disappearing from sight once more, but not into the woman's mouth. Ash tossed his head back, clenching his eyes shut and trying to focus on anything that would scare away a stiffy, desperately trying to ignore the pair of soft breasts that were engulfing his member and rubbing along it. To no success, of course.

"Hmm...This is surprising. You were actually able to take that without cumming early. You must have prior experience with this, then?" Ash's breath only grew heavier in response, his mind racing to find the most unappealing sight in existence within his mind. The woman smiled, glancing down at the organ between her breasts. "Well then, I suppose there's no reason to hold back now."

"W...Wicke-" Ash moaned again, feeling a warm pair of lips wrap around his head, followed by the wet slap of a tongue against the tip before brushing along the skin, starting to coil itself around the shaft like a snake. Ash began to feel himself sweat as her tongue ran further down along the shaft, surprised as it continued to coil around as if a serpent trying to choke its victim. Human tongues aren't supposed to be this long, are they? What the hell-

His hips suddenly bucked upward as he felt her tongue tighten intensely around him, the woman's arms quickly grabbing his hips and holding him down on the examination bed. She glanced up at him, noticing the struggling expression on his face, before smiling to herself as she slowly unwrapped her tongue from his member. Ash breathed a quiet breath of relief, thinking she was finally coming to her senses and stopping this, but obviously that was quickly dashed as he felt her tongue run further south along his skin and find his sack. Her tongue poked him a few times, as if testing it, before pressing flat against it which caused pressure on his jewels, the man stifling a groan at this. Then she pulled back, her eyes glancing up at his face.

"So then, young man, exactly how far _have_ you gone?" she asked calmly. Ash panted, opening his eyes slightly to look up at the roof, hoping this would be over. But he didn't respond. "Well, if you're not willing to give an answer...I suppose I'll just have to find the answer myself."

"...W...Why...?" he managed to choke out, but the woman chose not to respond. Instead, despite all the surprises Ash had received from Mallow, Lana and Lillie over the past year, Wicke quickly snatched that achievement of biggest surprise away from them.

Feeling her hands grip tighter on his waist, he could only assume she was going to do something, so naturally he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever sexual pleasure she was about to try on him. But even if he had years for it...Ash could _never_ have prepared for it. No man could.

His hips were held down tightly, an unearthly mixture of a gasp and a groan escaping from his throat before he even knew it was coming, as he felt the warm and sudden invasion of his insides for the first time. His whole nervous system nearly shut down and froze at the very first feeling of anything pushing into his butt, much less a _tongue_ , and the woman smiled to herself as she felt his body trembling in her grasp. So she decided to push in further. The man was shocked as his orgasm exploded without even so much as a tingle of warning. He felt his warm seed splash onto his stomach and chest, thanking the heavens that it somehow didn't make it to his face from the sheer force of his muscles expelling the liquid. And it didn't end quickly: this orgasm lasted longer. He only grunted as his dick twitched repeatedly, releasing shot after shot of the white liquid into the air. After moments of watching in wide-eyed awe of the release, the woman slowly and teasingly pressed her lips against the side of the trembling sex organ, twitching again as it splashed some sperm onto her cheek. Ash glanced down in horror, expecting to see the woman's expression turn angry. He wasn't sure why he expected that, but I guess that made it better when he was instead surprised when she only smiled at him.

" _Impressive_...I suppose it's safe to say _that_ was new for you, right?" Ash couldn't respond, panting as the woman poked her tongue out from between her lips. He couldn't utter a single word as he watched her tongue - definitely _not_ like a human's would - snake its way along her cheek, grabbing all traces of the liquid he had spilled onto her before taking it back inside her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few moments, Ash hearing her swallow it down, before she opened them again to look at him. "...Not bad. A bit salty, like I've read, but not as bad as I imagined."

"...W...What...Why...You...?" the man clearly couldn't string together a sensible thought, only staring in shock at the woman as she smiled at him, her hand taking his member at the base and pressing it against her cheek.

"I'll be honest, I'd only hoped to perform a few performance tests on the male libido...but now...after I've gotten a little... _personal_ taste of it..." Ash gulped. This was not going to end well.

"...Wicke...?" he asked hesitantly, knowing deep down that it was useless as he watched the woman lift her leg up onto the table, her hand hiking up the edge of her skirt.

"And seeing as how you're clearly still ready for more after that, I suppose it's safe to say you can go maybe a _few_ more rounds, hmm?" she asked teasingly, continuing to slowly inch her skirt up in a teasing manner along her body.

"...W...Wait...a sec...We can't..." Ash panted, but his efforts were useless. The woman didn't listen.

"It's okay, Ash...Like I said, this research will be everything _but_ painful~" she licked her lips quickly in a lustful manner, Ash feeling his inner switch struggle to stay off as he watched the woman's black lace underwear come into view, her fingers parting it to the side and revealing her most private place. And as he watched her line up the tip of his member, still pointing solid into the air, with her entrance radiating a strong source of heat, he knew he was only moments from losing control. Wicke leaned down, grazing her palm gently across his cheek as she lowered her face down to his, stopping less than an inch away.

"...Wicke..." Her lips were right there...Dammit...Grip fading...

"It's okay, Ash...There's no need to resist it...I'll be _very_ gentle with you, my little subject~"

"Wicke! What did I tell you a hundred times?!"

" _Kyaa_! W-Wait, miss president, I-I can explain-! Kyaa! So coooold!"

"...Wha...?"

"Good grief, woman, I trust you for one second with him and apparently even that's too much...Ash, are you okay?"

"...L...Lusamine...?"

Ash was already having a hard time believing what was happening, and it apparently only decided to get more confusing as he tilted his head back to look up behind him. He first noticed the black and white leggings split vertically up her legs, which disappeared beneath a white dress. The dress extended up her front and back, leaving only the skin exposed from her collar to her fingertips. Her pale blonde hair was brushed to the side across her forehead, draping down her back like a curtain to protect her from behind, the usual intimidation of her emerald-green eyes focused past his body. She had one hand on her waist, while the other held...a spray bottle?

"P-Please, miss president! Let me explain, I just wanted to-" the woman shrieked as her face was sprayed with water.

"There's nothing _just_ about what you're doing here..." the blonde sighed, glancing down at the man's body on the table. Ash's eyes met hers in an awkward moment: way more awkward than what he was expecting while traveling here. As if suddenly remembering his current state, his limbs lurched upward as he attempted to shield his manhood from view, but the zip-ties still held him in place, only furthering his embarrassment.

"M-Miss Lusamine, please, t-this isn't-! This wasn't me, I-I swear-!" Ash had never been more embarrassed than this moment. Not only was he already nervous about coming to meet Lillie's mother, considering how intimate they had become and still had not told her mother about, but he was now face-to-face with her without time to prepare. And he was buck naked.

"...H...Here..." surprised that she was not delivering the mother of all slaps to the young man (pun intended), he was instead surprised as he felt the zip-ties release their grips on his wrists. He quickly shot up, covering his shame as his cheeks burned red, not wanting to look the woman in the eye any further. "...Y...Your clothes are...over there..." Ash couldn't focus on the fact that her tone had become timid - almost shy, which didn't suit her image at all - he glanced over to notice for the first time his clothes piled neatly on a chair. He glanced to Wicke, who smiled as she scratched the back of her head in an embarrassed manner, reaching over and handing him his clothes. Ash threw his shirt over his head as Wicke helped him with the restraints on his ankles, before he quickly pulled up his boxers followed by his shorts. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked down at himself, finally covered in a non-degrading state.

"...Ah...M-Miss president, I do...hope that you'll allow me-"

"Don't. Just...Just go to my office, and I'll see you there," Wicke chuckled nervously at the woman's stern tone, recognizing when she was in trouble.

"...Well...This was fun," Wicke flashed Ash a smile before leaving the room, the man's cheeks still flushed red in embarrassment from what just happened. Now he sat in silence on the examination table, alone with Lusamine. And he was still too afraid to look at her. Nearly a minute passed without either one saying a word, Ash wasn't even sure how she was reacting, considering he had his back to her from trying to hide himself from view earlier.

"...So...You _are_ okay, yes?" Ash cringed as she suddenly spoke up. He kind of wanted to turn his head to be respectful and look at her while he answered, but his muscles refused to cooperate, so he only glanced up at the ceiling.

"...ah...Y-Yeah...More or less..." he said nervously. God, did that ever sound stupid, considering what she had just walked in on. There's no way she was totally fine with this-

"...I apologize, Ash, for her behavior. Wicke is a genius of her field, but she sometimes gets...carried away, with her... _recreational_ research," Ash's mind flashed back to the image of the woman between his legs, the feeling of her tongue coiled around his member permanently etched into his memories. He tensed up, bringing his knees closer to his chest and pushing his arms down between them.

"...I...Please don't hate me for this, I-I didn't exactly have a say-"

"I believe you," Ash blinked in surprise. Confused, he didn't even realize his neck had finally agreed to turn until he took in the sight of the older woman, her palm against her cheek as she had her face turned away from him. In all the time he had seen Lusamine, this was...new...Was she embarrassed, too?

"...Wait...really...?" Ash couldn't help but ask. The woman gave a quiet sigh to herself.

"Wicke is a strong-headed woman, sometimes _too_ strong for her own good...And there are times in her research where she just can't take no for an answer..." Ash didn't notice her green eyes glance over in his direction through the hair draping down her forehead for a moment, before they glanced away again. "...I'm sorry you had gotten mixed up, in her...I guess you could say 'experiments'..."

"...a-ah...I-it's...not your fault..." he replied timidly, scratching the back of his head as he turned his body on the table, dropping his legs over the edge so his feet touched the ground. He slowly got to his feet, his mind for some reason flashing back to the feeling of Wicke's tongue taking him by surprise, causing his legs to waver a bit. He held the edge of the table, just in case, sighing in disappointment of himself. Sure, he had let the girls get the jump on him on his birthday the year before, but ever since then he had actually become a lot better at being the one to get the drop on them. So the fact that Wicke was able to take control of him so easily like that...It kind of hit close to home.

"...um...I don't...suppose..." Ash couldn't help but give a curious look to the woman as she seemed to struggle to find her words, still refusing to look in his direction.

"...You think badly of me now...don't you...?" Ash's heart sank. There goes his chance at getting in better with Lillie's family.

"N-No...It's just...would you...like a moment...?"

"...Eh?" Ash blinked in confusion as he finally noticed the woman's emerald eyes glance in his direction, but they didn't meet his own. They were a little...south.

"...I can step out, if...you wanted to..." Ash froze as he realized what she was getting at, his eyes snapping down to notice the very _easily_ noticeable bulge in his shorts. Dammit, Wicke!

"O-Oh, God, n-no! W-Wait a sec, t-this isn't intentional, I swear!" Ash stammered, backing into the table in embarrassment before quickly moving around the table, crouching slightly so that his waist down was hidden from the woman's sight. Slowly, and cautiously, she began to turn her head. "P-Please, miss Lusamine, t-this isn't-"

"I...It's okay..." she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, turning herself away from him to prevent him from seeing the tinge of pink rising over her cheeks. "...I know men have...or rather, sometimes they need to..."

"...It...might be better if...you waited outside...Not for that reason though, I swear!" Lusamine gave a nod before disappearing through the door, leaving Ash in his shame. He glared down at his crotch, mentally cursing at Wicke for ruining his chances at easing Lusamine into a talk of her daughter. He would have rather had it that way, starting as a pleasant topic of how Lillie was doing and what they would do on the days they spent together, but now their first impressions today were Lusamine seeing his dick in its full glory. How the hell do you recover from that?

A few minutes later, Ash hobbled slightly out of the examination room, noticing the blonde woman leaning against the wall outside the door. As she noticed him, she straightened herself out, holding her elbows in her palms as her forearms crossed over her stomach.

"I apologize again for Wicke's behavior, Ash, I was just a little...pre-occupied, earlier. I told her to tell you to wait, since I was only going to be a few more minutes, but I suppose she must've tweaked that truth a bit..." Lusamine explained, Ash glancing away as he recalled being in her daughter's room earlier.

"She did say that you were busy working, so I figured hanging out in the conversation area would have been fine until you were done..." he replied, the woman giving a look of understanding. She turned away from him.

"Well, let's head back to my office, then. I'll have Wicke apologize to you properly, as well," Ash followed the woman down the hallway towards the elevator, his palms beginning to grow sweaty as the earlier events were still having an effect on his brain. Because for the first time, Ash had become curious on how Lusamine's hips swayed with each step, along with the concurrent quiet echo of her heels on the ground. And the more Ash considered the dangers of looking longer, the more he seemed to become mesmerized. Lillie truly was her daughter, in every sense, from the shine of her hair to her determination to the size of her- "So, Ash, do you have any idea why I called you here today?"

"H-Huh?" Ash snapped himself from his trance, surprised by the beep of the elevator as the door opened. Lusamine stepped in, turning and crossing her arms as she looked at him expectantly, before he took the hint to follow her in, the doors closing behind him. "...uh...Why you called me here...?"

"Yes. I assume you wouldn't have come here if you didn't at least have a guess?" the truth was, Ash had a lot more than a guess. He had a web of panicked and unorganized possibilities clouding his mind. His original thought when he saw her letter at his house was 'Oh God, she knows', which quickly developed along the line of 'here comes the mother refusing a boy for her daughter's safety' and sometimes in a higher state of panic, Ash's thoughts went down the trail of 'they'll never find my body at Aether Paradise, she has the perfect plan'. So yeah, Ash had a few guesses.

"...ah...W-Well...I had thought you were wanting...to..." Ash bit his lip, feeling the woman's intense eyes focused on the side of his head. Hopefully this isn't too obviously distracting... "...I thought...you were wanting to hear about Lillie. How she's doing, and what she's been up to, stuff like...that?"

"...Hm," Ash nearly fell over at the calm and simple response made by the woman. Not even a proper word, just a little noise, before the elevator door opened and she stepped out. He followed closely behind her, this time managing to keep his eyes off the dangerous hypnosis of the pendulum in front of him, as they walked back to the mansion and went up the stairs. A few moments down the hall and they came to a door, which Lusamine led the trainer through, noticing a single desk across the room with a pair of chairs facing it. One of which was occupied by a familiar figure. "Have a seat, Ash."

"..R-Right..." nervously, he sat down in the second chair, glancing over cautiously at the woman beside him. Considering the last time he had let his guard down around her he ended up tied to a bed, yeah, he wasn't exactly letting his guard down around her anytime soon.

"Wicke, I suppose you have something to say to Ash," Lusamine said sternly, sitting in her executive chair behind the desk. The purple-haired woman smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she bowed slightly to the man beside her.

"Yeah...Sorry, for attacking you out of the blue like that..." she said, the man eyeing her curiously. He could tell by her tone that she was being honest, but still...She was the first person to play with his butt. You don't just forget that, let's face it.

"Good. You're excused now, Wicke," the pair looked at the blonde in surprise, but neither of them questioned her, Wicke rising to her feet and slowly making her way to the door. Then Ash and Lusamine were left alone together again. "So, since you mentioned it earlier, how is Lillie doing?"

"...ah...She's doing...great, actually. She's been really happy lately, just...always cheerful," Ash told her, beginning to relax a bit. Finally, the topic of Lillie: this was a safe spot.

"Is that so? I know she's made efforts to contact me more since all that trouble with the ultra beasts, but I'm afraid my work still refrains me from always being able to get back to her quickly," she said with a frown.

"S-She's not mad at you or anything, if that's what you're worried about!" Ash noticed her arch her eyebrow at his sudden outburst, mentally cursing himself. Way to not be suspicious. "...I-I mean...She does think a lot of you. You're her mother, after all, so of course she loves you more than anyone-"

"I'm sure that's not true," Ash froze at her words. Not true? Was she implying...she _knew_ that wasn't true?

"W...What do you mean...?" he felt sweat beginning to form on his palms.

"With all the time she had spent at the pokemon school, I'm sure she's come to be even closer to her friends than her own mother, since I was always working here at home. I'm sure she's come to love her friends more than me, like Mallow or Lana, or even you."

"W-What?! Pfft, ha! N-No way, miss Lusamine, there's no way that's true!" Ash laughed nervously, clearly realizing that he was acting beyond suspicious. But how could he not after what she just said? She basically just guessed the truth without knowing she was actually right! "...But really, there's no way that's true. She could never love anyone more than you, I mean, you're her mother. There's no one who can replace a figure like that in someone's life."

"...I suppose you're right...I just still feel so out of touch with her personal life..." the woman tapped a finger to her chin as she turned her chair towards the side wall to stare at it in deep thought, Ash starting to tap his foot on the ground rapidly as if to expel the nervousness from his body. "...It is good to hear that she's doing well...I do still worry about her being on her own in the estate, despite having Hobbes with her..."

"I assure you, miss Lusamine, she's doing great. Better than that lately, actually-" Ash quickly bit his tongue, not realizing what he was even saying. Please, don't let her notice what he just said.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Ash, you're perfectly fine to call me Lusamine. There's no need for using 'miss' like that," the woman smiled. Thank god, she didn't notice.

"S-Sorry...I just wanna treat you with respect, you know...considering your status here, and I'm in your home and all..." Ash chuckled, starting to feel more comfortable. Maybe this whole visit wasn't gonna be as bad as he thought, after all.

"I suppose that's understandable. But really, just Lusamine is fine, and you don't have to be so nervous. You're a friend of Lillie's, after all, and someone who's had a very profound impact on her life. I could never do anything bad against you for all that I owe you," she flashed him another smile, bringing a mental glimpse of Lillie across his mind. Wow, their resemblance really was uncanny.

"Ah, well, it was my pleasure, really. Lillie's been a great friend and I'm always glad to hear her telling others that I'm hers, too," the trainer responded, prompting the woman to do a quick turn of her chair towards him, a curious look in her eye.

"You're...hers?" Ash tensed up again.

"A-ah, what I mean is that I'm her friend! I tell others that Lillie is my friend, and she does the same, s-so it's nice to know she enjoys our friendship too!" he said rather quickly, making the woman even more suspicious. Ash began to sweat bullets as her eyes stared more intently at him, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk.

"...You know, Ash...You've been friends with my daughter for a few years now..."

"Y...Yes...?"

"And I've been thankful for you being such good friends with her, but...I suppose I _have_ overlooked something..."

"...W...What might that be...?"

"Your age. And my daughter's."

"...Wha...what about it...?"

"I'm talking about-"

"Miss president?" Ash nearly jumped, sighing a breath of relief as they were interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder, the blonde woman also shooting a glare in the same direction, towards the door now open a crack with a purple head of hair peeking through, the woman adjusting her glasses nervously. "Y-Your other two guests for today...they've just arrived. Shall I see them here?"

"No, that's fine. Show them to the guest rooms and have them prepared," Lusamine responded calmly, Ash giving a curious glance in her direction.

"Right away, miss," and in a flash, Wicke disappeared again. Ash sat silent for a few moments, before his curiosity got the better of him.

"...Other guests?" he asked timidly, almost afraid of asking who they might be. But at the same time, judging by the tone she was using with what she was talking about earlier, maybe doing anything to keep off that topic was a better idea.

"A few acquaintances of mine, come to visit for a little business. They're acquaintances of yours, as well, from what I've heard. One of them, at least," Ash furrowed his brow at this. Who did he know that would do business with Lusamine? Professor Kukui? "But who they are isn't important right now, you'll find out soon enough. For now you can head to the guest room you'll be accommodating, it's already prepared for you."

"Right...Wait, what?" Ash blinked in surprise. "I'm...I'm staying here? Like overnight? I thought this was just a one-day visit?"

"Is that a problem?" Ash quickly shook his head. "Seeing as how we haven't yet gotten to the actual matter I called you here for, then we're going to need more time for preparations. Now, off you go."

"...R...Right..." and without another word, Ash slowly stood up, walked towards the door, and stepped out while closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he stared at the ground ahead of him in deep thought, almost bumping into wall at the end before the turn toward the guest rooms. He shook his head, but his mind was a mess now because of what had been happening and what he just learned.

Being informed at the last second, Ash now knew that he was called here along with two other mystery visitors. As well as that, he knows one of them, and this visit will actually be an overnight stay for all of them. Now the curiosity was starting to eat at him: who were these two visitors and how did he know them? Maybe it was Oak and Kukui here to do research or something? Or maybe it was someone he didn't expect to see, or maybe not even _want_ to see.

Oh dear God, what if it was Lillie? What if this was Lusamine's elaborate setup to push them together, knowing what would happen, and then catch them in the act?! I mean it was mortifying enough to be forced upon by Wicke, and then have Lusamine walk in on _that_ , but being caught by her with her own daughter? That would kill him, either heart attack or she would kill him herself, it didn't matter. He just knew it would happen somehow.

He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized that he stopped in front of the door to his room. He moved in to see the basic guest room: a double bed, a nightstand, a desk with a lamp and a computer chair, as well as a dresser and TV against the opposing wall. He gave a quiet sigh, running a hand through his hair as he started going through all the people he knew that could also know Lusamine. But that didn't seem to help any, which only made him worry about it more. He glanced over to the door on the opposite side of the room, which led to the connected bathroom. He gave a quick sniff of his hand. His hair must have been sweating pretty badly after what happened earlier, and with Wicke's rather surprising nature, it was no wonder why.

He tossed his shirt off onto the bed and kicked off his sandals, heading for the bathroom. A shower could definitely do some good right now to cool off his head and let him think. He stripped his shorts and boxers on the floor of the bathroom, stepping into the walk-in shower and closing the glass door behind him before turning on the water. As it cascaded down onto his hair, running down along every inch of his body, he ran his hand through his wet hair and began to think. But instead of focusing on the mysteries of his current situation, his thoughts began to drift to something else.

He began worrying about Lillie. And Mallow. And Lana. He had been seeing them nearly every day for quite a while now, so going back to Kanto to visit his mom for a few weeks had definitely put a temporary damper on their intimacy. And the girls also knew Ash was in no hurry to have to explain their sexual relationships to each of their parents, so if Lillie knew that Ash was currently visiting her mother on a personal invitation, then she would definitely be freaking out right now. He really hoped she didn't know about this: stress like that wouldn't be good for Lillie, and Ash couldn't bear to see her going through that. It would be the same with either Mallow or Lana. Not to mention if they found out about Wicke's little 'greeting', they would probably jump him in an instant. They may be able to share with each other, but _another_ woman...they would be a little more territorial.

Then something got Ash's attention. He reached out and turned off the water, glancing over his shoulder to the closed bathroom door. Was that...a knock? Or was he so paranoid now because of everything going on that he just imagined it? Regardless of the answer he decided on, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist tightly before opening the door. He cautiously stepped out, glancing around the room to make sure it was still empty (who knew what else Wicke would do now). He stared at the door leading to the hallway, expecting a sign that would tell him whether he was being crazy or too relaxed.

And sure enough, there was another knock on the door. Ash instantly relaxed, realizing he wasn't crazy after all, moving across the room and reaching for the handle. Now, why he fully let his guard down in an instant, I can't tell you the exact reason...but let's just say it didn't stay down.

"Ah, Ash, I just wanted to- _oooo_..." Ash tensed up as he recognized the feminine woman behind the pink glasses, noticing her eyes meet his for only a second before drifting down. He glanced down, now remembering that he was fresh out of the shower and hadn't even gotten dressed yet. So his six-pack was kind of out for the world to see.

"W-Wicke...!" Ash moved behind the door, keeping his head out so he could still see her. The woman's expression softened to one of slight disappointment, turning away slightly as she brought a hand to the corner of her mouth. She had something in common with Mallow: she was a drooler.

"S-Sorry, Ash...I just wanted to let you know that you were invited to the...the guest room, three doors down...The other guests would like to see you right away..." her tone softened as she spoke, her eyes occasionally glancing back to the door as if hoping to suddenly develop x-ray vision.

"T-Thanks- Wait, what? Why would they want to see me?" Ash asked, completely confused.

"Well, they _are_ here to see you after all..." Wicke disappeared down the hallway after that, muttering something to herself under her breath as she left Ash's sight. He slowly closed the door, staring at it in question. Now that he was invited to meet with them, Ash was reminded of the mystery he was currently dealing with: just who the hell _are_ these other guests?

Time to find out. Ash didn't take a few minutes to get dressed again, not drying his hair completely so it still left a slight shag to his style, just like the old days. He stepped out of his room, moving down the hall as his eyes scanned each door carefully. He was second from the end of the wall, so the other guests must be the other way. Wicke had said three doors down...So this one? Ash eyed it up and down, but found nothing out of the ordinary. No crap, Ash, it's a door. It's the people inside that are suspicious. He shook his head, getting a serious look on his face. They invited you, so you came to see them, there's nothing bad or weird about this. It's natural, so just knock already! Come on, raise your hand and hit the door! Seriously, it's not as if they're here to kill-

"Oh?" Ash hadn't even realized the door had opened in front of him, before he blinked and realized that he was face-to-face with a woman. Ash immediately swallowed his breath in worry: Lusamine had mentioned that he knew these guests...but he didn't recognize this woman. But he _could_ see that she was rather beautiful. The woman's face smiled in a warm and friendly way of greeting, her jade eyes giving a shine that he feared would start to captivate him. She wore a simple bohemian-style sun dress, shamrock green in color with a short frill trim along the bottom edge that ended just above her knees. The dress was spotted with white floral decorations and two straps running over her shoulders that met the dress again halfway down the mid of her back. The straps also met the front of the dress down over her chest, which left a V-shaped opening from her neck down to her chest, giving room for the possibility of a more developed woman to wear it. And this woman certainly made use of it. But although he couldn't put his finger on it, there definitely felt like there was something odd here. Something about this woman's long straight hair that ran down to the center of her back, or the almost...familiar shade of green that it was...

"I-I...uh...Y...I, ah...Y-You..." Ash's mind was reduced to nothing in no more than a few seconds, thanks to the woman's cleavage nearly bursting from her dress to greet him itself. Up until earlier today, Ash's biggest pair had been Mallow's, which was then overtaken by Wicke, but now that recordholder might as well be etched in stone for eternity. This woman was _busty_ , and she clearly had no trouble accepting it.

"Oh, you must be Ash! Come in, come in!" Ash's expression turned to confusion once more as he was suddenly guided into the room, hearing the door close behind him. He glanced around the room expecting there to be cameras or something: but nothing. It was as simple as his, save for the woman's luggage along the side of the bed. "I've been so eager to meet you, young man, I've really heard a lot about you! I've been counting the days until we finally did this little visit!"

"...Huh..." Ash's answer was plain and simple, just like his state of mind. There were way too many things in his mind to wonder about or be worried about right now, that it all actually seemed to grind to a halt and leave him in a strangely calm state. He noticed the woman move past him with a cheerful pep in her step, which was supported by the evident jiggle on her chest, which Ash forced himself to look away from. No matter how dearly tempting it may be.

"So, you must be pretty nervous about all of this, huh? Well, I just wanted to see you for a little bit before all that to let you know that you have no reason to be scared of me, I'm actually rather relieved from what I've heard. Though I can't promise Lusamine won't have a little lecture prepared, though I'm sure I'll be able to help calm her down before she goes too far, so don't worry," the woman explained cheerfully with a smile. Even if none of it made sense to Ash.

"...uh...Excuse me, but...I don't mean to be rude about this or anything, really, but...Do I...?" he wasn't even sure how to ask the question. A question like that put so bluntly can come across as rude, or even offensive in some situations, but he didn't really have any other ideas right now. So straight up was all he could do.

"Oh, dear me, I'm sorry! I don't mean to rush you into any of this right now, of course, I only wanted to have a little friendly chat before we got into all of that," she said, stepping towards him. This snapped him out of it, because it seemed so familiar.

"W-Whoa, wait-!"

"It's okay, I'm in no way here to judge or hate you," Ash's entire system was actually soothed by the sudden gentle tone of her voice, as well as the warmth of her arms embracing him. Or maybe her large breasts had begun suffocating him and his brain was losing oxygen, causing him to lose feeling in his body entirely. Could be either way, really.

"Mmmf! Mmf phhn!" the green-haired woman glanced down at the young man's face, only his forehead visible as the rest was buried within her cleavage. Ash couldn't tell, but the woman...bit her lip? "Mmmmmff!" she released him, allowing him to pull himself away quickly with a sharp intake of air. As he took the time to recompose himself again, he gave an odd look to the woman, noticing that she had one palm against her cheek and the other hand in a fist against her chest, giving an embarrassed smile.

"S-Sorry...I'm just a hugger, and I tend to be very...friendly..." she gave a quiet giggle to herself, Ash noticing something off as she turned away from him. Her cheek was a visible shade of light crimson.

"Like mother, like daughter, I suppose."

"Huh?" Ash nearly jumped at the new voice, noticing that it surprised the strange woman too. Ash looked towards the door, not realizing that the voice was one that he knew. But certainly not one he expected...or _not_ one he had been trying to avoid.

"...Y...Y-You're..." Ash's whole body refused to move. This day had just gotten a whole lot more worrying...

"Hello, Ash. It's been since parents' day at the pokemon school, hasn't it?" the figure by the door flashed a smile to him, which only sent a chill down his back considering how his mind was going into panic mode right now. The figure was without a doubt a woman: rather tall in stature, but not visibly built in strength, although Ash knew that to be untrue with how he had seen her easily handle her troublesome twin children in the past. She wore a pale blue blouse with a yellow ribbon weaved within the collar, along with a sky blue skirt, decorated with a series of lines resembling waves and three dots for bubbles across the front of it before it ended midway down her calves. Her feet were sported with deep blue sandals, a white bracelet on her left wrist, and a hair accessory of what looked like perfectly flat white seashells across the widow's peak area of her head within her hair. Her hair was shaded navy blue, her fringes thick and straight down in front of her ears ending just barely past her jawline in two strips on either side. Her hair was also brushed down her back, reaching just past her shoulders before curling back upwards on either side, resembling the shape of an anchor.

"Oh, so you two _have_ already met then?" the other woman asked innocently, giving a curious look between the trainer and the new woman.

"Yes, we have. Back when he attended the pokemon school, along with our daughters," she said calmly, moving into the room towards the bed.

"Oh, lucky! I really do wish I could have gone to those, I always felt so bad when my confectionery friends ask for me to come help them at their stores that are so far away..." the woman pursed her lips in a pout, Ash's mind replaying all of what was happening in slow motion.

"Well, if you had met Ash at the time I had, you certainly wouldn't expect us to be here now. He was such a cute young boy, you almost wouldn't expect-"

"Wait a second..." Ash swallowed his breath, his eyes slowly looking towards the blunette. "...Earlier...You said _our_ daughters..."

"Yes."

"...Then..." his eyes slowly drifted to the other woman, his expression turning to a mixture of surprise and horror. "...Y...You...You're..." the two women exchanged glances, the larger-busted one giving an innocent look of confusion.

"Oh? Did you...not already know I was Mallow's mom?"

Ash's heart nearly stopped. Well, for that one moment after she said those words, it sure felt like it did. Instead of stopping and leaving him a lifeless corpse, his heart instead started to pound against the inside of his chest. This was _not_ a situation he wanted to be in, let alone expect anytime soon. He had gone nearly a year since having sex with Lillie, Mallow and Lana, and he had somehow gotten to today without seeing or talking to _any_ of their parents. But now...after being invited by Lusamine, Lillie's mother...he was now face-to-face with the other two mothers.

"That certainly explains some things..." the blunette crossed her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed, glancing over to the other woman, who wore an embarrassed smile.

"I must admit, I was rather curious about that myself, Marie...Mallow certainly had talked about her friend Ash being a brave one, but...I thought this would be more than enough to have scared him off like any other boy..." she gave a light chuckle, the blunette smiling with a nod. Ash's eyes only remained wide, looking back and forth between the two.

"...Oh God...No...Please no..." Ash backed away from the two, until he felt himself collide against the TV stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ash! I came here thinking that you knew you would be seeing us, or that you even knew me for that matter," Ash's eyes glanced down cautiously as the woman moved towards him, extending her hand out with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much, Ash. I'm Rosa, but feel free to call me Rosie if it's easier."

"Rosie," the blunette said sternly, the green-haired woman, that Ash now knew as Rosa/Rosie (maybe not quite comfortable enough to call her a friendly nickname...), pursing her lips.

"Aww, you're no fun, Marie. Come on, we have to lighten up a _little_ for him, especially because of Lusie..." Ash thought on that for a moment. Lusie...Did she mean Lusamine? That would make sense, seeing as how she was calling Lana's mom 'Marie' instead of Marina, which he knew was her actual name. Wait, no! Priority number one right now should be getting the hell out of here!

"Rosie, you can't expect to be nice with this talk and not have him- ...Ash, where are you going?" the trainer froze, his eyes focused intently on the door now just a few steps away. He slowly turned back towards the women, inching his one foot backwards.

"I, ah...I was just gonna go get a drink...Would either of you care for anything?" he asked politely, even if he could tell by Lana's mom's expression that she wasn't buying it. Though Rosa's...she did seem kind of gullible, certainly unlike Mallow. She must inherit more from her father's side: apart from the incredible sex appeal, of course.

"Oh, see, Marie? I told you you would scare him off! Ash, it's okay, really, we're not gonna do anything-" Rosa started towards him again with a smile, but Ash waved his hands.

"I-It's fine, I'm sure, I'm just...really thirsty, all of a sudden! Haven't had much today, so I should probably just go get-" Ash started another step backwards, his hand reaching for the door handle in the spot he had memorized it to be the moment earlier. Though he couldn't find it...

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be okay for a few minutes, Ash."

The trainer froze. That's why he couldn't find the handle, or even the door, for that matter. Glancing over his shoulder fearfully, his suspicions were confirmed true as he saw the door was open, and a blonde-haired woman was letting herself in before closing it behind her. She turned to him, flashing him a warm smile. But one that was clearly used to cover something up. "Because that's all this will take. Just a few minutes."

"...No..." Ash backed away from Lusamine, but stopped as he remembered that Marina and Rosa were in the opposite direction. Turning on his heels, he met eyes with the other two women, who seemed to be slightly more friendly faces, but still ones that showed that something needed to be taken care of. Glancing around the room, Ash found himself in the worst-case scenario of his entire life. Caught in a room with all three mothers of the girls he was sleeping with, trapped without a means of escape. "...Please...J-Just hear me out..."

"I think this will go much better if you hear _us_ out first, Ash," he cringed at Marina's voice, noticing the woman standing from the bed and pointing to it. Reluctantly, he moved cautiously over and sat down, noticing that Rosa moved to stand in front of him while Marina and Lusamine sat on the bed corners on either side of him. "Now then, Ash...I'm sure a smart young man like you can at least imagine why mothers like us would be wanting to meet you like this?"

"...I...I have a...hunch..." his eyes darted around the room, trying to find anything of interest instead of meeting the eyes of any of the three women.

"Ash, you must know that as mothers, we love our children. And being a parent can be challenging sometimes in protecting your children, especially with _daughters_ in particular," Lusamine added, Ash swallowing his breath.

"...I understand that..."

"And I'm sure by now, at your age you at least know _how_ exactly women can be harmed or...used?" Marina added, Ash giving a slow nod. "Any mother in the world would be willing to do anything to avoid that possibility, Ash. And I do mean _anything_."

"Marie's exactly right, Ash. And being hurt like that can cause greater pain than any physical wound, you know," Rosa added, giving a slight lean forward in her stance, much to Ash's dismay. Here we go again, just like with Mallow...only bigger...

"Now, as their friend, we were very trusting of you when you attended pokemon school together. As kids. But now that you and our daughters are nearly proper adults...and are capable of much more than when you were kids..." Lusamine started, but Ash lowered his head.

"I'm sorry!" the three women's expressions turned to surprise. "Please...I don't mean to make you three worry, as their mothers...And I certainly never meant to keep it from you, but I was...I was terrified of how you would react! I know that makes me a coward, and even if the girls did agree with me, that still doesn't make me any better of a person! I only have the best of intentions with them - _each_ of them - Lillie, Mallow _and_ Lana! I really don't intend to hurt any of them! I only want to make them happy, t-that's all-!"

"Wait," Ash cringed, his eyes refusing to meet Lusamine's. The blonde stared at him curiously. Rosa glanced over to her with a look of worry.

"W-Well, hey! Come on, I mean...He did apologize, didn't he? There's no reason to be mad at him for that, is there?" she asked, Marina's eyes shifting to Lusamine for a moment, before going back to Ash.

"I know you want to trust him, Rosie, and believe me, we do too. But a young man at his age...The majority _do_ tend to go down that path...It's nearly unavoidable," she responded, the green-haired woman glancing over to her in worry.

"Oh, Marie, not you too! Don't be so harsh on him, I mean, it's natural! Boys always get to be like that eventually, and naturally our daughters did too!" Lusamine and Marina both looked to her quickly. Rosa grew more nervous at their intense gazes. "I-I mean, think about when we were younger...! We weren't exactly able to hold back either, so you certainly can't put _all_ the blame on Ash-"

"Rosie..."

"...Y...Yes, Lusie...?"

"...What do you mean by what you just said?"

"...What...What are you talking about?"

"You just said boys are like that eventually...but then...' _our daughters did too_ '..."

"...Yeah...I may be Mallow's mother, but it's not as if I'm afraid to talk about her having sex."

"...What...?"

Ash suddenly got a worrying feeling. Much like he had on the cruiser on the way here, but a lot worse. The way Marina was talking...The way Lusamine was talking...and the way Rosa was talking...Something was wrong. Marina and Lusamine weren't talking the same... _way_ , that Rosa was. They were being much more careful with their words, but Rosa was being a little more straight out with it. And not only that, there were Marina and Lusamine's expressions when Rosa mentioned the thought of her daughter having sex. They were...confused.

And that's what made Ash realize what was going on.

"...You...You don't...know..."

"...Ash..." his eyes drifted slowly over to Lusamine, then to Marina, who were both now staring at him intently. And the two of them looked much more curious than Rosa, who looked rather confused. "...What do you mean by that...?"

"...Oooh..." Ash glanced up to Rosa, who slowly moved her hands over her mouth as her expression grew more and more surprised by the second. "...Oh dear...Oh dear oh dear...Dear me, I...I didn't realize..."

"Rosie...What are you two talking about?" Lusamine asked, but in a much more stern voice. Not in the concerned motherly tone like before, more like the president-of-a-company-who-needs-answers tone. "Rosie...This talk is to make sure Ash doesn't try anything with any of our girls...So...Why were you talking...as if it had already happened...?"

"...Heh...It's...It's a little late for _that_ talk..."

"...What...?"

"I thought we were giving the...you know, the... _marriage_ talk..."

"...What are you talking about...?"

"You know...A boy and a girl get intimate, they get close and start saying that they love each other...and the parents make sure that the boy is being honest about his feelings and wants to marry her, instead of...leaving..."

"...You're saying...that Mallow has...already...?"

"...Heh...You _did_ say like mother, like daughter..."

Ash could almost choke on the tension in the room. A butter knife could never cut through this- Hell, even a chainsaw wouldn't scratch it. This tension was deadly. The trainer began to feel antsy, feeling his toe start to tap on the ground nervously, moving faster by the second, his palms sweating as they gripped the edge of the bed. And in a second, he physically felt the stabbing sensation of the two women's glares on either side of him.

"...So Mallow...She's a good friend, isn't she?"

"P-Please, wait a second! Wait!" Ash suddenly jumped to his feet in fear of the women's hands finding his neck, swiftly moving around Rosa and standing behind her. Rosa glanced over her shoulder in surprise, Ash giving her an apologetic look, before turning to face Marina and Lusamine. "Please, you two, I told you earlier I do _not_ intend to hurt any of them! Mallow and I are still good friends and we care about each other, I-I swear! You can ask her yourself, she'll tell you the same story!"

"Friends do not have _sex_ -" Marina started to stand, but Rosa extended an arm in front of Ash.

"Now hold on a minute! Way back when _we_ were the same age as Ash and our daughters, didn't _you_ start sleeping with a man your age after you became really close friends?" she asked, the blunette's cheeks turning pink.

"W-What? That's not the point-!"

"Yes it is! You and he were friends and started sleeping together! And now today, Ash and my Mallow are really close friends, and they started sleeping together! How is this situation any different than yours?"

"...I...You...He...!"

"Exactly! And didn't that same man later become your husband? And you two had a child together, and you felt as if you could never come to love anything more than having them both together with you? Living as a family?"

"...Rosie..."

"And same to you, Lusamine! I know as a mother you want to protect Lillie more than anything, but at the same time, don't you want her to find someone she can be happy with and start her own life? To find that same happiness and love that all three of us found?"

"...Rosie...You...You're not even bothered a little? In the slightest?"

"...Of course I am a little worried...But I've heard so much about Ash from Mallow, and whenever she speaks about him, she's always in the greatest mood I've ever seen. That happiness she has when she talks about him...It's the same I felt when I first introduced my husband to my parents. So please don't be mad at him, you two...I trust Ash. And I'm sure you do too, so at least we all know our daughters will be happy. That is, as long as you intend on _marrying_ them?" Rosa's eyes glanced over to Ash, her eyebrow raising expectantly. Ash scratched the back of his head.

"...I mean...I'm not exactly sure how it would work, since you can only marry one person...But I do promise that I'll stay with them. And keep them happy every day that I can."

"Well, Mallow's happiness is more than enough for me! I'm sure it's the same for you two with Lillie and Lana-"

"Wait...did you just...say...?" and in that moment, everyone realized something. Marina and Lusamine realized _exactly_ what Ash and Rosa had been referring to this entire time, as well as what they thought this meeting was arranged for. And Ash and Rosa realized that Marina and Lusamine...had only _just_ realized the full extent of it.

"...Oh dear...I thought you had realized...from what we said earlier..."

"...You mean...My little...Lana...?"

"...Ah...L-Like I said, I promise to keep all three of them hap-"

"ASH KETCHUUUUM!"

And so continued the awkward encounter of Ash and the three mothers of his sex partners. The _long_ , awkward encounter.

* * *

It had been nearly four hours. Ash's ears felt like they were about to rupture, his cheek was burning from the hell of a woman's wrath delivered by an open palm, and his eyes felt as if they could no longer take a sudden mood change. For hours, he had watched Marina and Lusamine rapidly switch between anger and worry, arguably two polar opposite emotions. When they weren't angry at Ash for taking their daughters precious first times without so much as a heads up for nearly a _year_ , they were worried for their daughters being in a four-way relationship unable to properly get married. And if it wasn't that, it was the first one: it was a vicious back-and-forth. And the entire time, Rosa tried her very best to calm down the other mothers by trying to relate to them, but that oddly only seemed to frustrate them more...

" _How_ are you okay with all of this?!" Marina snapped, surprising the green-haired woman.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, but Ash knew that wouldn't make it any better. This had already played out a few times, so he could almost recite their response from memory.

"You know what I mean! He slept with not only _your_ daughter, but _mine_ as well! _And_ hers! All in the _same_ _day_!"

"...Yeah?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT THE SLIGHTEST BIT ANGRY ABOUT THIS?!"

"H-Hey, Marie, c-calm down! I can't be mad because I know exactly what that was like! Okay, maybe not three people in the same day - or even multiple people at once - but come on, I'm willing to admit that I was horny too at their age! Me and my husband could almost not keep our hands off each other back then, and when we got started, _boy_ , did we-"

"Straying...Straying from the point here..." Ash groaned, turning his back to them and walking towards the wall, keeping his head low. He desperately fought to keep that image out of his head.

"Rosie...Think about this. This is _not_ a rational situation: he is sleeping with all _three_ of our daughters, at the _same_ time-"

"And all three of them are _happy_. You two are letting your motherly instincts to protect them cloud your judgement because you are not seeing that this could be _good_ for them. They are happy, Ash is happy, and after seeing all of this now, I get the sneaking suspicion that Ash is _certainly_ not going to be leaving them."

"Was never planning on it, so definitely not," Ash held his hand in the air as if to proclaim his presence, but he didn't turn to face them. If he looked at Rosa right now, he feared that image would never leave his mind...And he did _not_ need that risk when he went back to Mallow. Lusamine and Marina glanced at each other.

"...Even so...Men still leave without...a logical reason..." Ash's brow furrowed at their tones. They had gone...soft. As if in pain. He glanced over his shoulder curiously, expecting to see a sudden change to anger again, but was instead surprised by something else. The three women each wore looks of guilt and sadness.

"...Yes...They do...Sometimes men do get...bored, with a woman who loves them and leaves...And other times, they...just grow apart...which I'm familiar with..." Rosa spoke quietly towards the end, but Ash still heard. His thoughts turned to recall the time he met Mallow's father. Were they...separated? He had never pieced that together...How long ago was that, he wondered.

"And other times it's an unnatural departure...Like being at...the wrong place, at the wrong time..." Marina added, Ash's eyes drifting over to her. Ash never recalled meeting Lana's father before...but was that really why? Had he...passed?

"And the unnatural occurrences...It's one thing to be left with the possibility of finding him again...But it's entirely different when they're gone for good..." Lusamine added softly, turning her head down to the side and closing her eyes. Ash had to think for a moment on this one, but he did recall a story from Lillie back when they were attending the pokemon school. Apparently, Lusamine and Lillie's father were both researching the ultra wormholes and what was on the other side, and they worked together a lot. But one day there was an ultra wormhole that opened in their lab, and its gravitational pull began sucking everything through it. Including Lillie's father. Lusamine only used this as greater motivation to research ultra wormholes, and to see if there were a way to open and close them at will from this side. She had always lived with the hope of believing that he was still okay on the other side...but Ash could imagine, even with a strong faith, that not every day is a good day after a traumatic experience like that...

"We've all felt loss of the men we loved...and still love. But that does not mean that Ash will have the same fate as them, and be forced away from our daughters. So we can't let that pain change our judgement," Marina and Lusamine glanced to each other once more, each feeling a sense of guilt. Rosa smiled, taking each of their hands. "Come on, we're mothers. We have to be strong for our children, no matter what, isn't that right?"

"...I guess...you do have a point..." Marina said under her breath, Rosa breaking into a wider smile. Lusamine only glanced away, but Rosa could read her like a book that she was in agreement with Marina.

"Then it's settled! Ash will live happily with our daughters and keep them happy, and we will be supportive of them and however they choose to live!" Rosa turned toward Ash, who was now starting to look rather embarrassed. "Though I do wonder what you're going to do about the whole marriage thing, seeing as how there are three girls...But I suppose you'll come up with something, right?"

"...Ah...I'll...certainly try..." he chuckled nervously.

"There's just one thing," Ash cringed, watching as Lusamine moved away from Rosa and towards him. Marina followed closely behind her. "...Lillie has never spoken a single word about becoming this close with you."

"And neither has Lana..." the blunette added, Ash feeling a drop of sweat go down the back of his neck.

"Ah...W-Well...They felt the same as me, being kind of...afraid of how you would...react..." he said cautiously, proceeding with extreme caution considering what he had been through the past few hours.

"Even so...They may clearly care about you, and we're sure that you do care about them too...but how do we know that you love them? Truly and whole-heartedly?" Ash swallowed his breath.

"...I guess...you'll just have to trust me," the two women arched an eyebrow. "...I may not be able to provide any physical evidence right now that I love them...But I do. With everything that I have. So even if you don't, I just want you to know that I _do_ promise, right now, that I will love them with everything that I have until the day that I die. Whether or not you can come to trust me on that...depends on you."

"Oh, you little heartthrob~!" Ash sweatdropped at Rosa's delighted outburst, his eyes still nervously watching the two women stare him down inches away from him. They glanced to each other.

"...Then I suppose we will," they pulled back, to Ash's surprise.

"...Reall-"

" _If_ , and only _if_...We believe in you by the time we leave," Marina glanced over to Lusamine, who gave a nod in agreement.

"The whole weekend. You will stay here for the weekend, with all three of us to watch you and decide whether or not you're fit for remaining with our daughters," the blonde explained, Ash's eyes going wide.

"...You're...serious...?" the two women gave a nod, turning to Rosa.

"Rosie, we know you seem to have a soft spot for Ash after defending him earlier, but you have to take this seriously too," the green-haired woman put her hand to her forehead in salute with a smile.

"Absolutely! I want my little Mallow to be just as happy as your little girls too, after all!" she exclaimed gleefully, all three women turning to look at Ash. As the trainer looked at the three women standing before him, each looking at him expectantly, he came to have a series of thoughts flood his mind. How was he still alive right now? Had everything leading up to this point really happened, or was this all a dream? And despite all that support from Rosa, Ash couldn't help but feel something was...off...Did she actually trust him? Or did she come here not only with the intent of discussing his eventual marriage, but also something else? No matter how he tried to piece everything together, or how he tries to make sense of how they came to somewhat friendly terms with him despite sleeping with each of their daughters, Ash could only really focus on one thing. And that one thing will be the very thing that pushes Ash through this weekend and keep him determined to remain with these women...

Ash actually had a chance to make his relationships work: and he was not going to waste it.

 **END**


	2. Restless: Day Or Night

_**Mother's Intimate Loyal Faith: Chapter 2 - Restless: Day Or Night**_

Saturday morning, Ash woke up with energy to spare as he thought of the day that was ahead of him. It was rare enough recently that he was ever able to wake up in the morning without finding one of the girls in his sheets or having to worry when they might jump out and take him by surprise, much less waking up with determination in his mind. And that was all because of what had happened yesterday, after arriving here at the Aether Paradise, and being confronted by his host and her other two guests. They were the reason he was here, after all, and why he was so determined to make this a good day.

Without Lillie, Mallow or Lana around to steal his attention constantly, Ash was able to completely focus on the issue he was currently faced with. Impressing each of their mothers. During his rather awkward encounter with the three women, who he had come here under the assumption that they had already caught on to his sexual escapades with their daughters, had actually _just_ learned thanks to his poor choice of words about his complicated physical relationships. And in a miracle, the three had somehow come to agree on friendly terms to give the young man a chance to prove himself worthy to stay with them. But how exactly he was meant to prove himself they didn't explain, so Ash did feel somewhat uneasy about what exactly he might have to do today. Regardless, his best behavior was a start.

Following a shower and a simple breakfast in his room, he set out into the mansion to find the three mothers in question. Ash only had this one weekend - two days - to make a good and lasting impression that he would take good care of the three girls in love with him, so he couldn't afford to be lazy about it for a second. Which explained why he was walking the mansion halls at 8 in the morning, something no other man his age would be doing unless being forced to go to work. That didn't apply to everyone in the mansion, though.

"Ash?" the trainer nearly flinched at the sudden familiar voice, stopping on the bottom step and turning his torso to look back up, noticing the curious expression of the mansion's owner. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I...I was actually gonna go look for you, actually," Ash scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, piquing Lusamine's interest.

"Oh? And what for?" she asked calmly, Ash about to respond but pausing. He knew that women had generally spoken in specific ways so as to lure men into verbal traps, so he couldn't help but suddenly get suspicious. If he said he wanted to hang around her and try to impress her, would he come across as desperate? He couldn't risk it: this was his one chance to save his relationships with the girls.

"...I...Well, I was wondering if you needed any help around here. I know Wicke...suggested...I help out with some researching, but I'm not much of the brainy type. I'm more of a physical labor kind of guy, so I was just wondering if there was anything you needed moved around...like at the pier or something...?" Ash trailed off with a hint of hope in his voice. That sounded okay, right?

"...Hmm...I don't think there's anything that comes to mind we need extra help with..." Lusamine tapped her chin in thought, Ash's heart suddenly feeling as if it were sinking into his chest. Damn. "...Although, we do have a shipment of pokemon food coming in from mainland today. It won't be here for another hour, but-"

"Roger that, I'm on it!" the blonde eyed him curiously as he saluted to her, before turning away and disappearing through the front door of the building. She crossed her arms, her thoughts set on the young man.

She had met him years ago as one of Lillie's close friends from pokemon school, but now she could only see him as the man who took her first time. It's not as if she were consciously choosing to be judgemental of him, but a part of her refused to see him any other way. Her motherly instincts were being quite bothersome in that respect, trying to come up with some way of either scaring him off or helping her decide in an instant whether or not he was loyal to Lillie. But how far would that have to go...?

As the elevator stopped on the pier level, Ash stepped out across the tiles with his eyes searching curiously for a worker to talk to. A few minutes passed before he actually found someone, standing by the edge of the water with a clipboard, who seemed to be reading it intently. Perfect.

"Excuse me? Is this where that pokemon food shipment is going to be coming in?" the man in the Aether Foundation uniform glanced over to the trainer.

"Yeah, it is. Aren't you one of the president's guests for this weekend? You don't have to be hanging around down here, you can go relax in the conservation area or wherever you want," the worker explained, but Ash shook his head.

"I actually kind of need something to keep me occupied around here, for certain reasons. Plus I'd be glad to help out, if I could," Ash responded, the Aether employee giving him a quick glance up and down.

"...Well...I suppose if you're not opposed to it, then alright. The shipment should be here in just under an hour, I was going over the order manifest and seeing whether or not we would be needing an extra lift over there for it," Ash glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the employee's pointing finger, noticing a forklift parked beside a stack of shipping crates ready for use. "Though judging by this amount...I'm not thinking it will take very long, even with just one. So, you ever use one of those before?"

"Not personally, but...I've been told I'm a fast learner," Ash flashed a smile, listening as the worker began to explain the basic understanding of how to start the vehicle and operate it.

* * *

"It's 9 AM on a _Saturday_ , just tell them I'll call on Monday, we can sort it out then...Okay, thank you. Goodbye," Lusamine sighed as she hung up the phone, rubbing her temple in exhaustion. It wasn't even noon and her clients were already giving her a headache. Why was she even working on a Saturday? She should've just refused the call and continued keeping an eye on-

"Miss president? Miss Marina is awake, and she would like to speak to you?" the blonde glanced up to see Wicke peeking her head in the doorway, the mature woman leaning back in her executive chair.

"Come in," Wicke gave her a nod as she opened the door, stepping in and to the side, allowing the blunette to move in past her. The purple-haired woman gave a quick bow, disappearing out the doorway and closing the door behind her. "Good morning, Marina. I hope you slept well."

"As well as I could, considering everything that I've recently learned..." Lusamine's lips curled into a small sympathetic smile, but it disappeared quickly. It was an entertaining thought, but at the same time, she was in the same situation.

"Yes...I suppose I'm in the same boat. And my clients won't even let me have one weekend to myself, apparently, so it might be a little more difficult than I thought to keep up our deal with Ash on my end," the woman explained, Marina glancing out the window to the side of the room.

"I suppose he's still asleep?"

"Surprisingly, no. He actually went down to the docks to help out."

"Help out? This early?"

"It surprised me too, but he was keen in asking me on any way of him being able to help out around here."

"Typical of a man: if he has to impress women, he goes straight for the physical work, huh?"

"My thoughts exactly. Though I'm sure my workers aren't complaining to a young man capable of helping out, especially considering his stature," Lusamine said absentmindedly, tapping her finger on her desk as she stared blankly at the wall. Marina arched an eyebrow.

"His stature?" she asked curiously, snapping her friend from her trance.

"...W-Well, what I mean is...Don't pretend like you haven't noticed, it's rather plain to see, but...Ash isn't exactly scrawny," the corporate woman responded, the blunette glancing away.

"...I suppose..." she didn't say much more than that. Or rather, she didn't want to, for reasons she felt Lusamine would try to pry out of her. "...So then, is Rosa awake?"

"I haven't seen her around the mansion...Wasn't she always bad for sleeping in?" the blonde gave a brief giggle to herself, joined by Marina.

"Not only that, but sleepwalking too. She always did cause trouble in the middle of the night," both women smiled. They may have all been friends, but they still had to poke fun at each other every now and then. You know, for balance.

"Well, we should probably let her sleep. In the meantime, I'm gonna go check on the shipment at the pier. They should've already docked and started unloading by now," Lusamine stood from her chair, moving towards the doorway. Marina arched an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Check on the shipment? Or check on Ash?" the blunette asked, the blonde pausing as she grabbed the door handle.

"...Depends how it goes."

* * *

Ash sighed as he set down the last crate, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked to his side where a pile of larger crates were gathered together, then to his front where there was a pile of smaller crates that he had been able to carry by hand. He was thankful for the electric lift, considering he would never have been able to lift those larger crates without it, or without the Aether employee's help with operating it. But in the end, it took just over two hours to unload everything as they stopped just after 11 AM.

"Hey, kid!" Ash glanced over his shoulder as he noticed the worker hop down to the ground from the seat of the lift, flashing him a smile and a wave. "I owe you for this. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, just glad to help out," Ash smiled back, glancing back to the crates. "So, do they just stay here or are we moving them to a storage room?"

" _I_ am going to check to make sure it's all here, and then move it to storage. You can take it easy, I've got it from here," Ash almost looked disappointed as the worker began looking at his clipboard again.

"You sure? I can still-" the worker waved his hand with a smile.

"It's alright, kid, really. I don't want the president to get mad at me for making her guest do all the work around here, I gotta earn my pay, you know?" Ash chuckled, deciding that maybe he wasn't gonna budge on it. The trainer turned away in the direction of the elevator and started walking, wondering what he could find next to do. And unbeknownst to him, a pair of jade-colored eyes were watching him from around the corner of a shipping container in secret, making sure he didn't see them. After what she had just watched come to a finish, Lusamine didn't even notice as a smile crept across her face. But then an image flashed across her mind that she didn't expect to remember, as well as her earlier words with Marina, forcing a blush to creep onto her cheeks. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, turning to watch as Ash reached the elevator and activated the lift to go to the next floor. The woman quietly sighed to herself.

* * *

"Man, those were heavier than they looked..." Ash groaned as he stretched his arms in a circular motion, holding his shoulder in place. He watched as the doorway to the mansion started coming into view, beginning to wonder what the Aether Foundation president was up to. Maybe now she had something for him to help with. Nothing out of the ordinary as he walked in and started towards the stairway, his foot touching down on that first step. But then something stopped him. Pausing, he turned his head to look over the handrail at the floor below, remaining quiet. Then it happened again. A low...grumbling. What _is_ that? Ash backed up off the step, turning the corner to move along the wall below the staircase, remaining attentive for the strange noise. Hearing it a third time, his eyes set intently on the broom closet door. This place...wasn't haunted, right? Lusamine never did mention that, and Lillie had certainly never said anything about it. But what else would this noise be? Then he found his hand on the door handle, beginning to turn it with extreme caution. He remained attentive, in an attempt to be ready for anything that he might see or have jump out at him.

But he certainly wasn't ready for the woman to fall out onto him, his arms barely able to react fast enough to prevent her from hitting the floor. Despite the surprise, as Ash laid eyes on the peaceful expression of the figure, he couldn't even gather any logic as to why this was happening. Dressed in a lime green night dress - which seemed surprisingly racy, but matched the maturity of her body - she was...asleep. In the broom closet. Standing up. He gave a quiet sigh, raising her arm up and over his shoulder as he supported her in a more effective way. Then he thought his heart was gonna burst through his chest as she suddenly shifted, unknowingly pressuring her prized assets against Ash's side.

"R-Rosa, stay still, will you...?" he asked the woman, but judging by her lazy smile and shallow breathing with her eyes closed, she clearly didn't hear him. He rolled his eyes. Well, he _was_ supposed to make a good impression on these women while he was here...

 _"Almost..."_ Ash thought as his foot touched the top of the staircase, breathing a sigh of relief as the hardest part was now behind him. Still supporting the woman with her arm around his head, he had decided to be a good person and help her back to her room. Whatever reason she may have had for being asleep, standing up in the broom closet he may never know. But hopefully it wasn't important, or even anything. Maybe she just sleepwalks for all he knows, and he didn't exactly want to press the woman on why. Pushing down on the handle and forward on the door, Ash almost stumbled in as it suddenly swung open faster than he expected, barely catching himself before they would have collapsed onto the bed. Ash sighed in relief, gently easing the woman down so she sat on the edge of the bed, before moving her arm off of him and carefully laying her down on her back. As her head softly touched down on the sheets, the woman smiled in her sleep as she turned slightly onto her side, bringing her thumb up to her lips and biting the tip softly before it disappeared within. Ash gave an amused smile: this certainly was not something he would have expected from a mother. A few more moments of watching that sight and Ash would have thought she was just a child in a grown woman's body, as innocent and carefree as anyone was when they were born.

But things never went that well for Ash, for some reason.

Instead, Ash was taken aback as the woman's arms suddenly reached out and grabbed his shoulders, yanking him down onto the sheets. He opened his mouth to object, but was only shocked further as his face was buried between the softest pillows in the room. And I'm not talking about cotton ones.

"R-Rosa-!" Ash had managed to pull away for a mere second before her hands laced into his hair, grabbing him and pulling him back in. The man felt his cheeks start to burn as they registered the incredible softness of what surrounded them - No! No no no no _no_! He cannot think like that right now, this was Mallow's _mother_! He was supposed to be making a good impression!

Ash flinched as he felt something drag itself along his leg and up towards his waist, draping itself over his body before stopping to rest. Swallowing his breath, he was almost too afraid to look down as his eyes glanced downward, confirming his fears as he saw the woman's bare leg draped over his waist with the skirt of her night dress starting to hike further than he should be seeing. Hell, he shouldn't be seeing this at all! Why him?! Why _now_?!

"...E...Easy..." Ash whispered to himself, carefully prying his waist from her leg just enough to slip his hand between them. "Ah fuck..." he quickly muttered, unable to prevent himself from speaking his mind on the new part of the problem he was faced with as his palms seeped into the soft skin of her thigh. He bit his lip, desperately trying to avert his thoughts from the sexual temptation of this scenario as he cautiously lifted her leg off of him. The further her leg got from his waist, the better Ash began to feel as he now had a means of escape as he began to wiggle himself away from her.

Then his hand's grip slipped as he suddenly felt a warm breath on the outside of his ear, quickly followed by a greater warmth as something enveloped his ear. Her leg dropped back down so her thigh rested on top of his. Every nerve in his body tensed up as he felt something moist brush against his ear, the man struggling not to completely freak out and startle the woman as her lips suckled around the outside of the top of his ear, like a baby with a pacifier. And it only got worse as the woman's tongue got restless.

"A-Aaah, no- Hah...Rosa, stop- nngh!" he grunted as her tongue slithered further into his ear, clearly not caring about his privacy as it explored somewhere not designed to be explored. Ash bit his lip, feeling his mental state begin to slip with the combination of her smooth skin against his, her breasts still trying to smother him and her tongue looking to make his ear happy.

"Mmmm...ehehe..." Ash glanced up to see the woman's expression almost resemble a mixture of drunk and happy: like a child getting away with something they shouldn't be. Ash began to wonder if this is what her body was doing...Just what kind of dream- Oh, _no_. That's a dangerous place to go, he's not even gonna go there.

"Rosa...Come on, this is not something you should be doing..." Ash whispered, hoping the woman would suddenly come to her senses. But she only gave a drunken smile, pushing her cheek against his.

"Ehehehe...So soooft..." the trainer rolled his eyes, giving a sigh of defeat as she rubbed their cheeks together. He didn't exactly know how to stop this without waking the woman, but he always remembered being told not to wake a sleepwalker. Though she wasn't technically walking...so was it actually alright now? "...But soft is no fuuun...~"

"What are you ta- _aaaaaa-_ agh!" Ash suddenly bit down on his lip hard, his eyes shooting open wide as his nose was pressed back into her bosom. But his reaction was because of the hand that suddenly grabbed between his legs. "R-Rosa-!"

"Ssssssshh...It's okay...Mommy's here...~" Ash's eyes glanced up in utter shock at the what the woman was saying in such a soft and soothing tone along with what her hand was doing. Is _this_ what older women fantasized about? I mean, sure, Ash figured that every type of person had their own sexual fantasies, but _this_?

"S-Seriously, Rosa, let go, don't do- Mmmf!" he was silenced as his lips were forced against the bare skin of her upper breast, which sent a powerful surge of blood downstream within his body.

"Ehehehe...There we gooo...~" she giggled lazily in her slumber, smiling gleefully as her fingers ran along his shorts and traced the edges of his now-growing erection. "Don't worry...Mommy's gonna take _gooood_ care of you...~"

"Rosa, ple-" Ash's voice got caught in his throat as he noticed her other hand hover over her breast to the side of his face, her fingers reaching under and grabbing the edge of the fabric. Oh no, please, anything but-

"Is baby hungryyy...?" and just like it had done in the past, Ash's control flew out the window of his mind. All sense of good disappeared in an instant, and all that was left was a stunned Ash staring at the sight of a fully matured woman's areola mere inches from his eyes. Ash's mind suddenly flashed back to the moment he was in that public changing room stall with Mallow, moments before he had gone over the edge of no return. The moment he was staring into those emerald eyes of hers, shining with a desire he had never seen before. But now, while his auburn eyes stared at the deeper pink skin of these glorious mammaries...He knew exactly what he wanted.

 _"Hahn!"_ Ash couldn't help but throb at the woman's gasp of arousal as his lips latched onto her revealed breast, his teeth sinking gently into the skin around the peak. He felt her hands grab the back of his head and pull him in closer: something he now didn't object to. He dragged his body along the bedsheets closer to hers, feeling her leg drape around his waist again and pull him closer as his bulge pressed against the inside of her thigh. She moaned again, turning to a sharp squeal as Ash decided to switch tactics, releasing the grip of his teeth and instead flicking his tongue over the tip. He felt it instantly harden within his mouth, poking straight out as if demanding attention, which Ash was glad to give. He pressured his lips against the skin of her breast, kneading into it like - and Ash could _not_ believe he was actually doing or thinking this - ...a baby. He was suckling her like a baby. Barely a minute ago he unconsciously judged her for the possibility of a mother-and-child sex fantasy, but here he was now actually _partaking_ in it. His erection suddenly felt so wrong now...

"Mmmm...Moorrree...!" he felt the woman's palms on the back of his head pull him closer against her skin, her opposite hand finding his at his side. He felt her intertwine her fingers with his, her palm against the back of his hand, almost feeling relieved at the sensation of her skin as opposed to something strange. But like I said, things never went that well for Ash. So instead, her hand forced his palm to slap against the thickness of her thigh, before dragging up along her leg and forcing him to register the feeling of each inch of her soft skin. This caused a twitch in his nether regions, which the woman happily moaned to as she tightened her leg's grip around him, pulling his waist closer against hers so that he prodded her more intensely. Ash winced as he began to feel warmer down below, thinking that he was getting close to releasing, but not aware that the heat was not even coming from him. "Mmm..Babyyy..." Rosa moaned as she grinded herself against him, as if hearing his thoughts and trying to drive him over the edge. And if Ash hadn't remembered her breast was within range of his mouth, she probably would have. But Ash knew a few tricks - conveniently enough - thanks to her daughter.

"Not this time..." he whispered to himself, smirking as he quickly clamped down on the tip of her nipple again. The woman's back suddenly arched, her head tossing back as she smiled in glee at the unexpected pleasure, though her eyes remained closed. How she was still asleep was beyond Ash's thought process, but not like that was of much use right now. Instead, he decided to extend his teeth's grip to enclose a little more skin around her areola, keeping a gentle grip as his tongue began toying with the hardened peak. He felt her hands squeeze hard on the back of his head. He felt her ankle dig into his lower back as her pelvis grinded against him as closely as possible, still burning like a furnace. Ash knew exactly what this meant.

Rosa's back arched as her vocal chords released a deep moan - one Ash did not expect to ever hear - as her muscles went into a series of spasms. But given Ash's usual sex partners, what he last expected was a blast of liquid in his mouth from a woman's chest. He pulled his head back from her breast, his eyes giving a curious look at her nipple which began leaking the white fluid, dripping down her skin and under her night dress. He latched on again, greedily sucking it down which made the woman begin laughing in a mad-driven state of lust. Ash pulled back with a groan as his dick twitched: which suddenly set his mind straight. He blinked, his senses all of a sudden flooding back to him all at once. Oh God, it happened again. He lost control to his lust - and with Mallow's _mom_ of all people! If it were Mallow it wouldn't be so bad, but her _mom_!?

"...Mmmn..." Ash clenched his eyes shut with the urge to escape from his current situation, throwing all caution to the wind as he wiggled his waist back away from hers and snuck out of her leg's grip. But her hands stopped his head, and without warning, his lips were greeted by hers. To his surprise, it wasn't a sex-hungry kiss like he was used to with the girls, but more...gentle. Almost as if it were meant to make him feel comfortable. Slowly he began to peek his eyes open. Just a mental precaution, to make sure she was still asleep, that's all. Nothing weird about being kissed by a girlfriend's mom while she was sleeping and now wondering if it would really be such a bad thing that she could be awake-

Then he realized he was staring into her jade green eyes. And she was staring into his auburn ones. And they both looked equally surprised to see each other.

"O-Oh God!"

" _Kyaaa_!"

"Ha-Hang on, Rosa! Please, t-this is not what it looks like-!" Ash's voice got caught in his throat at the sight of the woman, now fully awake and clearly in shock of what she had just woken up to. Her fingers grazed her lips as she stared with wide eyes at the younger man on the bed across from her, her mind starting to register the lingering effects of her twitching muscles from the waist down. She glanced down, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as she readjusted her clothing over her revealed breast. "R-Rosa, please, you have to believe me this was _not_ -!"

"Did...Did I...?" Ash's fearful expression softened at the woman's soft words, clearly embarrassed to speak but still desiring to do so. He noticed her hands drift down between her thighs, which began to shift uncomfortably, her eyes glancing away and refusing to meet his. Oh, that's what she meant...

"...uh...Weeell..." he wasn't in any way positive of how to say what she wanted to hear. If it were Mallow, he would never have to tell her that she came because her convulsing body was a clear indication, seeing as how he could reduce her to a twitching mess. But her mother...How the hell was he supposed to say that to _her_?

"...You...helped...right...?" Ash couldn't respond as the woman's shy eyes glanced up to meet his, which brought a warmth to his cheeks and a faster beat to his heart. Damn, she was just as adorable as Mallow. And with a charm of maturity? This woman would be dangerous to him, for sure. "...You helped me...you know..."

"...Aah...I-I think..." he couldn't help but be humble. A part of his brain was still telling him to make a good impression, after all, even if he did just make Mallow's own mother cum from just playing with her breasts. Rosa glanced down in a shy manner, her legs still shifting as her orgasm still lingered within her loins. She knew she had definitely been asleep during all of whatever just happened, because she would never had done that with a boy that Mallow liked...but something was off. Something felt...amazing. But she feared whether it was the orgasm...Or how she got it. "I-I...I should probably go-"

"Wait!" Ash fell back onto the sheets after turning his back to the woman and attempting to leave, now lying on his back and looking up at the upside-down embarrassed face of the older woman. He was about to question her as to why she just stopped him, considering how embarrassing this situation already was, but he was answered with the next words out of her mouth. "...It's...still hard..."

"Wha...?" Ash blinked as he realized. Looking down at himself, he noticed there was still a clear bulge in his shorts. His brain said to curl up into a ball and cover himself from her sight, but for some reason, his body refused to cooperate. "A-Ah, wait a sec, t-this isn't- That is, this isn't because of you- W-Well, I don't mean _that_ , believe me, you are very attractive- Wait, no! I'm not saying you're sexy- Oh _God_...!" Ash sighed in defeat. Why was he even trying anymore? He had already lost this battle.

"...Hold still."

"Why would I- _Whaaaaaaat are you doing?!"_ Ash's eyes shot open as he noticed her arm stretched over past his head, where her fingers now met with the fabric covering his shame. He glanced back so his eyes met hers, but her eyes showed no hesitation as he felt her hand slip in beneath the shorts. Ash gasped as he felt the warmth of her hand, followed by the feeling of it being freed from its confines and springing up into the air. Rosa's gaze immediately averted to it, Ash noticing a shine starting to form in those green eyes. One that he recognized from Mallow. "W-Wait a sec, Rosa-!"

"It's been years...since I last lactated..." Ash's eyes shifted in shock as he was greeted with the sight of not just one nipple, but now both of them, as the woman's breasts were freed from the confines of her night dress. She smiled warmly, which sparked a strange warmth in Ash's heart. That was...a mother's loving smile. He knew that all too well from his own mother, but how she was doing that along with her hand stroking his dick was beyond him. "...You managed to do it...and you enjoyed it, right...?"

"Wha...Why...are you doing this...?" he asked, grunting as her grip adjusted on his member. This was not good for Ash: she was no amateur.

"Because you helped me feel good...so I owe you that favor..." she adjusted herself so that she sat on her knees beside him, his head resting on her lap while her breasts were hung above his face. With such a close proximity, and not even clothes separating his face and her breasts, Ash began to feel his control slipping again. "And you enjoyed what you did earlier...So you wouldn't object to helping milk me again, would you~?"

"R-Rosa, wait-!" Ash was silenced as a nipple poked its way between his lips, surprising him. She leaned over him, the trainer noticing a smile on the woman's face, but not one like when they had met the day prior. It was like staring into the eyes of an older Mallow...eyes shining with anticipation, and a lustful smile.

"It's okay, Ashy...This will be our little secret, just between us, okay?" her tone had turned softer, much softer as if trying to lure an unsuspecting man into a trap. Ash couldn't protest with her nipple in his mouth, which caused a desperate struggle to fight the instinctive urge to play with it just as he would with Mallow, Lillie or Lana. "Come on, Ashy...Mommy's been alone for a long time...Can't you help a girl out~?"

And that was it. It was just like when Mallow begged him in that stall. Or when Lana insisted on helping him out on the water. Or when Lillie confessed and urged to become closer. Ash was helpless at the sight of those pleading eyes and lustful smile of all three girls. And now here he was, in the same situation, with one of their mothers. And he hated himself for not being able to fight it this time either.

Rosa gasped as she felt teeth clamp down on the tip of her areola. She smiled, glancing down and noticing the man's eyes no longer meeting hers, but being closed instead as his body now decided to focus on the opportunity she had presented to it. The woman struggled to hold her legs in place, feeling herself begin to shift uncomfortably beneath his head, trying to keep it together as his mouth began playing with her. But it had been a long time since she and her husband had split up, and she had never felt a connection to any other man, so in truth, she had actually been quite depraved of her old sexual nature. But she knew her daughter must have been good practice for Ash.

"O-Ooooh, yess...That's it, Ash- _yyyyy_!" her voice rose into a gleeful squeal, the combined work of his teeth and tongue playing with her one nipple quickly having an effect over her entire body. And Ash could tell this, so he took this moment to use one of his free hands to help the other breast that was being ignored. "H- _Hahn!"_ the woman gasped, not expecting a surprise attack on her other breast as well, biting her lip as a wave of heat flashed down between her legs. Ash peeked one eye open and glanced to his side, seeing as how his head was resting on the bare skin of her thighs, his eyes noticed the lace undergarments that was covering the woman's pelvis but clearly not keeping in the intense heat that was being emitted. He smirked to himself, then grunted as he suddenly felt a squeeze on his lower body. He had almost forgotten her hand was holding his dick, and she actually had too: but she didn't now. "...Y...You...You must have certainly had a lot of good practice...with my daughter..."

"...Y...Yeah..." he couldn't help but be honest. Considering his situation: the combination of how horny he was, how horny _she_ clearly was, her exposed breasts in his face, and his dick in her hand's grasp...how could he not be?

"So...You must really be keeping my daughter...satisfied...hm...?" he hesitated for a moment, before giving a nod. The woman smiled, closing her eyes with a quiet sigh of relief, which made Ash curious. Even now, was she still only worried about her daughter's happiness? "...That's good to hear...I'm relieved she found a man like you..."

"...uh...Thanks...?" now that he wasn't sure how to respond to. He didn't want to sound full of himself, but he had to show some confidence or he would seem like a coward. And he needed to be assertive in order to stay with Mallow. "...Look, Rosa...I-"

"But you've never had a _real_ woman..." Ash opened his mouth to question her words, but instead of his voice coming from his throat, it was a sharp gasp extending into a moan. The woman smiled in satisfaction, slowly dragging the tip of her finger up along his shaft and stopping on the tip of his second head. "I'm sure my daughter's inherited my rather... _needing_ , sexual nature..." the trainer grunted as her finger separated from his tip, now being greeted by her full open palm rubbing from the tip down along the underside of his dick, gliding along across his balls as well. The friction of her skin against his seemed rough, but at the same time, strangely gentle. "...And I'm sure you must be having plenty of fun, if you can keep up with her, that is..."

"...Of...course I can..." he replied in a light pant, starting to draw heavier breaths from her own teasing work against him. She smiled, lowering her head to that their eyes met closer.

"But what you haven't learned from my daughter...is that she herself has _so_ much to learn..." Ash furrowed his brow at this, drawing in a sharp breath as he felt her hand down below take soft hold of the base of his member once more, as well as her other palm caressing his cheek. Then he felt it join her other hand. "...And since my daughter lacks that extensive experience...Then you'll need someone else to teach you~"

"R-Ro-" Ash felt his voice get caught in his throat as both of her hands suddenly started to softly twist around his shaft, one on top and one on bottom, stroking along the entirety of his length. Ash took a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers again as they shone, which prompted her hands to start moving faster. Ash felt the air escape his lungs just as quickly as it filled them each time he breathed, the woman's hands moving faster and faster by the second. He felt the familiar sense of his orgasm building within his family jewels, Ash's eyebrow starting to twitch as he braced himself for the heavenly release. But Rosa saw this, and she let go of him.

"W-What?!" Ash's mind started racing as he felt his head hit the sheets, raising it to look at the woman in shock and to ask why she had stopped. But instead of finding her in his sights, he instead felt a pair of soft and enticing pair of thighs wrap around his torso, as well as a pair of incredibly soft and pillowy sensations against the back of his head. Ash felt the sensation of his orgasm fading, which did sting a little, but it was negated by the new pleasure of being held by the woman from behind, his head resting on her bountiful chest. He glanced upward, hoping to meet her jade eyes, but was instead greeted by the feeling of her hand brushing against his cheeks as his lips were smothered by hers. His head fell back against her, succumbing instantly to the warm and savory sensation as he felt the warmth between his legs begin to come back. She pulled her head back slightly and opened her eyes, noticing him try to lean forward to meet her again, but she moved so his nose poked against hers.

"Ah ah...Relax...Time to see the _real_ prize my daughter's never talked about~" Ash's whole body froze as she teasingly brushed her upper lip against his, gently nibbling it and pulling it away from him. That was it. Ash couldn't help it.

Rosa gasped as his hand suddenly found the back of her head, holding it in place as his head moved up so their lips met once more. Only this time was much more intense. The woman found herself quickly moan into the kiss, her eyes starting to roll upward as she felt the younger man get more assertive. She had finally lost the moment his tongue pushed through her lips, finding hers and starting the inner battle between their sex drives as Ash was determined to win. Rosa's horniness left her entire upper body in a daze, including her mind, but started a fire within her hands as they began to stroke/twist on the trainer's shaft as they had done earlier. Each second that passed, her hands moved faster, and their tongues clashed more feverishly, and milk began leaking from the tips of the woman's breasts. God, how Rosa had missed this.

The woman's eyes had finally gotten lost behind her eyelids as they rolled back into her skull, her mind unable to fight against anything Ash did. She was at his mercy. She had started this in an attempt to get a handle on what Ash was like in bed, to try and figure out what exactly Mallow had become so ensnared by, but she never imagined it was like _this_. His hands were so firm in preventing her escape, his lips assaulted like a professional but never caused actual pain, his hands along the outside of her breasts teased her in a way that even her ex-husband could never achieve: he was in complete control of her entire body. Never in her life had her sex drive lost to a man's until today. And she couldn't even think about the fact that it was her daughter's boyfriend who beat her.

Rosa was surprised as a deep and powerful moan escaped into Ash's mouth, her eyes snapping open wide and going blank as she felt a hand invade her undergarments, quickly plunging within her. This triggered her orgasm in a heartbeat. The woman's eyes rolled back again as her legs wrapped tighter around Ash's torso, nearly choking him as the muscles in her thighs convulsed against him uncontrollably, her tongue falling limp and useless against Ash's within their joined mouths. Juices soaked her panties, leaking onto Ash's lower back which he easily felt, as well as the milk squirting from the nipples on either side of his head.

Ash's orgasm had followed almost directly behind Rosa's, his semen eagerly exploding from his tip thanks to all the teasing. The woman's mind was in a daze, not even able to appreciate the warmth of the liquid as it splashed down onto her hands, arms and even reaching her thighs around him. Their lips parted as the woman fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, twitching as she rode out her first orgasm in a few years. She had never forgotten the sensation of this pleasure with her husband, even after so long...but she didn't expect this to be _so_ much better.

Ash fell back as well, his cheek landing against her soft breast. His eyes caught notice of the white liquid oozing from her mammaries, his lips quickly wrapping around it and sucking, earning an intense moan from the woman. She smiled gleefully, her orgasm still pulsing strong through her body as she felt her breastmilk be sucked out of her, now registering the sensation of warmth on her legs and arms. She brought her hand up towards her eyes to look at it, noticing the familiar strong scent of a man's seed, the corner of her mouth twitching before she brought it up to her lips. After so long without it, she savored every last drop he had given.

A few minutes passed in silence as the two sat in this position, neither moving or speaking a word. They both wanted to say something, but also, they feared what they had done. Ash was already having sex with Mallow, so how in the hell could he let himself do this? And how could Mallow's mother face the fact that she herself had started it? Although, there was the fact that they _technically_ never did- No, that doesn't matter! This was still all sorts of wrong!

"...Oh, God..." Ash was the first to come to his senses, sitting up. Rosa glanced down, noticing the wet patch on her underwear as well as a very easily noticeable wet spot on the sheets between her legs, quickly bringing them down to cover it. Though she felt her legs begin to shift uncomfortably...There was still a tingling warmth in her loins..."...Oh...my _god_ , what have I done...?"

"...Um...Ash...?" the woman bit her lip. Come on...hold back...

"I mean...You're Mallow's _mother_ , how could I let this happen? I didn't want this, I never planned this, I should never have _done_ this!"

"Ash...?" she knew she couldn't do anything more. It would be wrong, both because of her age and for her daughter. She couldn't sleep with her daughter's boyfriend, what kind of slutty mother would be like that? But...Mallow's father was never that big...

"I only met you yesterday, too! And after hearing that you were gonna judge my character for the sake of your daughter, I _knew_ I had to make a good impression! I just wanted to be a good guy so you believed that I cared about your daughter, and now I just betrayed her! What the hell is-?!"

"Ash!" to hell with it. She loved Mallow with all of her heart: but she could always beg for forgiveness.

"Wha- Gah!" Ash turned to face her as he as about to ask what was wrong, surprised as the woman suddenly pushed his shoulders. His back hit the bed, feeling the bed be pressed down on either side of his hips as well as his head. His eyes widened as he registered the sight of the woman's pleading eyes, her breath in a shallow pant, as she stared down at him. "R-Rosa?!"

"I'm sorry..." Ash winced as he felt the woman's waist suddenly drop onto his, his mind immediately recognizing the warm and smooth skin of her thighs against his, before she started grinding against him. Ash opened his mouth to protest, but it was invaded by the woman's tongue before he could say anything.

"R-Ro-" he couldn't pull back long enough to even get her name out as her lips continued to find his, her hands running up along his arms before finding his cheeks to caress.

"I'm sorry, Ash...it's just...been too long..." she whispered between kisses, the trainer still staring at her in shock. She gently bit his lower lip, dragging it up slowly over his upper lip, before releasing it and holding her nose against his, staring into his eyes. These eyes are a _lot_ more lustful than earlier... "...I need...to feel...a man's embrace again..."

"What...?" Ash's heart jumped as he felt a familiar heat brush against the tip of his dick. No...She couldn't mean...

"Plus...I want to see...just how well...my daughter is treated..." Ash's mind scrambled into a panicked frenzy as he felt her brush the tip of his member along her entrance. A few more moments and Ash knew he would lose control for good. He couldn't let this happen, but why wouldn't his body listen to him and stop her?!

"...Rosa...Stop..." Ash grunted as her tongue poked out from between her lips, teasingly dragging along Ash's cheek as it got closer to his own lips. He felt them moisten the corner of his mouth, his eyes slowly closing as his mind started to go blank.

"This will be our little secret...okay...? No one has to know...not even Mallow...~"

"For heaven's sake...I should've realized sooner that you would try something like this, Rosie."

"That's it, sweetie, call me Rosiee-YEOW!"

"You shouldn't be calling anyone 'sweetie' here, Rosa."

"...Huh...?"

Almost as if Ash's prayers were answered, he felt the heat disappear from his pelvic region. The weight of the woman disappeared from on top of him. What was...going on? Cautiously, not wanting to subject himself to the wonderful image of the woman's exposed breasts again, he peeked one eye open. Then the other snapped open in shock.

"Really, Ash, when we said that we would determine whether you're fit to be with our daughters, _this_ is not what we had in mind..." Marina glanced away as she pointed downward, still holding back the hormone-driven woman by her ear. Ash's eyes shot down in horror, his throbbing member still pointing skyward, before quickly rolling himself off the bed. The two women winced as they heard a very disgruntled noise from him, assuming he had not planned _that_ kind of landing, before hearing him shuffling slowly behind the bed. In a few moments, he rose to his feet, one hand clenching between his legs with a very pained expression.

"Marieeee, what are you even doing here? We were having fuuun-" Rosa stopped with a cute squeak as the blunette's fist collided with her head, the other hand dragging her to her feet.

"Just get dressed first," Rosa pouted at her friend's stern tone, mumbling to herself as she fixed her sleeping attire to cover herself like it should. The blunette's eyes fixated on Ash. "Now...I'm not even going to ask _why_ this was happening...No matter how much I would like to know exactly what was going through _both_ of your minds..."

"Oh come on, Marie, you should've _felt_ it~" Rosa's lips spread into a drunken smile as she fell into a daze, her thoughts flashing back to the various pleasures she had just been through. Marina gave a quiet sigh to herself at the woman's reaction, glancing back to Ash.

"That itself is the biggest problem here..." Ash felt his palms begin to sweat as the woman's eyes squinted at him with a more intense look, starting to move around the bed. "I'll probably only get the typical man's response from you about all of this...But regardless...Any explanations for this?"

"...Ah..." Ash was done for no matter what he chose. If he answered truthfully, they would hate him for betraying their daughters. If he blamed Rosa, Marina would never believe him. If he came up with some other lie, they would just label him a horndog trying to cover his tracks. He was screwed. Marina continued to stare at him as he silently debated in his mind, wondering which would be the path of least destruction. But he couldn't do it.

"Oh, Marie, calm down!" the pair looked surprised as Rosa stepped between them, the woman pulling Ash's head into the side of her breasts, much to his evident embarrassment. "It's not Ashy's fault that this happened, it was only because I pushed him! If I hadn't been moving in my sleep, then it would never have gone past him sucking my breasts-"

"S-S- _Sucking_ them?!" Marina's cheeks flushed red. Ash slapped his palm onto the side of his face as the opposite side was pressed against Rosa's soft skin, trying to hide his face of shame. "W...Wha...J-Just exactly what did you t-two do here?!"

"...Well...I must've been moving in my sleep, and I kind of forced him into sucking my breasts...Then I woke up just as he helped me...you know..." Marina's cheeks burned hotter as she watched her friend rub her cheek with an embarrassed smile, looking down at the man in her grasp admiringly. "And I remember feeling so hot...So I kind of...went further with it, and...I wanted to return the favor for him..."

"...Return...t-the favor...?" Rosa only wrapped her other arm around Ash's head and pulled him in closer in response, giving a happy giggle to herself. Marina was dumbfounded.

"It had been so long since I was last with my ex-husband...And then when I saw Ash's, I...I just felt that _urge_...But it's not like I went straight to it, of course I played with it a little first...~" Marina stared with wide eyes as her friend started rambling to herself about the pleasures she had felt, how it was amazing to hear a man moan over her again, how warm _it_ was, among other obscene things. And Marina could not make any sense of any of it.

"...A...Ash..." the man gulped. He pried himself away from Rosa's breasts for a moment, glancing over to the blunette. Her eyes were closed, cheeks still a visible shade of red, and appeared to be trying to maintain her cool, though it was failing since her fists at her sides were clearly trembling. "...I...Is what she said...all of it...?"

"...Y...Yes..." silence. Not one of the three spoke another word. It took more than a few minutes for anyone to even make a move, Rosa finally deciding to release Ash. He straightened himself out, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the floor in shame, afraid to make eye contact with the clearly angry blunette. Although...Why was she being so quiet? Ash's brain tried to stop it, but his body moved on its own so that his eyes glanced up to see how she was reacting. Surprisingly, she looked calm. _Too_ calm. "...M-Marina...?"

"...Just...Don't go any further than this, okay?" Ash and Rosa blinked in utter surprise as the woman simply turned away from them, walked towards the door, and then left. Not another word. The pair glanced to each other.

"...I gotta be honest...I expected a lot more...yelling..." the green-haired woman said slowly, Ash giving a cautious nod.

"...Same here..." both continued to stare at the door in surprise, almost expecting the woman to have come to her senses and charged back in to scream at them for what they did. I mean, Ash was having sex with both of their daughters, and now she just caught him screwing Rosa too...So why didn't she yell?

* * *

"Is this the same one from last week?" Lusamine asked, the Aether employee walking beside her giving a nod.

"Sure is, and he's only gotten more aggressive since we brought him here," he explained, the woman giving a quiet sigh to herself as she looked ahead again.

"Well, if he continues to disturb the other pokemon, then we have to find out what's wrong before he causes actual harm," the employee nodded as the pair stopped, their eyes focused ahead on the topic of their conversation.

 _"Arcaaaa!"_ two Aether employees flinched and backed off as claws crashed against the metal bars, a fierce growling sending them back even further. Lusamine watched the claws drag off of the bars of the cage, looking through the gaps to see the rather large wild dog baring its fangs, growling as its eyes glared at the employees. The blonde jumped slightly as it suddenly crashed the side of its body against the cage.

"Miss president, you should stay back," Lusamine ignored the employee who moved in front of her defensively, her eyes still focused on the canine.

"How long ago did you decide to use the cage?" she asked, the employee beside her giving her a curious glance.

"I suppose it's been nearly an hour now, but it woke up from sedation only a few minutes ago. That's why we decided to call you to see for yourself, maybe see something we can't," she narrowed her eyes on the pokemon in the cage, who crashed itself against the cage more and more. She gave a quiet sigh to herself.

"Then we should move this arcanine down to the labs to examine, just in case. To keep the other pokemon from potential harm," she said, turning away. She began to walk away as she fell into thought: this arcanine had been here for just over a week, but ever since it came here, it's started becoming increasingly violent. It had been injured in the wild of Alola, so Aether employees decided to take it back here to take care of it, but it had already been nursed back to full health. So why was it still-

"G-Gaaah!" Lusamine was suddenly alerted by the crashing of metal. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she noticed a ball of fire suddenly launching towards one of her employees from within the cage, who narrowly managed to get out of the way in time. Then she noticed the broken metal bars on the ground beside the cage. And the moment Lusamine understood the moment was when she saw a paw, claws extended, step out from the cage. Followed by another. The woman felt herself suddenly grow nervous as she watched the canine turn its head towards her, growling as its teeth were on full display, its head low to the ground. She could hear the panicked yelling of her employees around her, but seemed to have the guts to approach the fire-type. And the screams only got worse when it broke into a sprint towards her. Her whole body froze up. But why? She wasn't afraid of pokemon, like her daughter had once been...So why was she afraid now?

Lusamine felt the air escape her lungs as her body was forced out of the way, tumbling and rolling across the grass. She heard the arcanine growl angrily as she slowly opened her eyes again, holding her forehead from the impact as she first noticed the grass beneath her. She looked back in the direction she had come from, noticing the fire-type facing her with the same angry expression...only its eyes weren't focused on her anymore. Lusamine's expression turned to surprise as she noticed the figure crouched in front of her, one arm to his side in front of her as the other had its fist on the grass holding him up, his body facing the canine.

"A...A- _Ash_?!" the young man didn't respond to the woman's reaction, instead keeping his focus on the growling fire-type across from him. He had certainly not planned this development: he had simply come to the conservation area in an attempt for peace to think about Marina's almost-too-calm reaction to catching him and Rosa together, but the moment he had gotten there and seen an arcanine charging at Lusamine, his body just kicked into instinct mode. And he never let a girl get hurt if he could help it.

"Easy...Easy, big guy..." Ash whispered, slowly starting to rise to his feet. Arcanine barked at him, making him flinch and stop his movements, then resume them again. Now standing straight on his feet, he thought about moving to his side but hesitated. Lusamine was still behind him, and he couldn't risk the fire-type going after her instead. "...Lusamine, head straight backwards."

"W-What?! I can't just leave you here against it, this is my responsibility-!" Lusamine stopped as she noticed his hand move behind his back. She gave a confused look at the hand giving her a thumbs-up, unaware that he was smiling to himself.

"Lillie may have gotten her stubbornness from you...but believe me, even she knows she can't compare to how stubborn I can be. You might want to accept that right now, too," the woman stared in awe at the back of the man's head as he didn't turn around, but still spoke so honestly. All while still facing against the aggressive arcanine who was now uncontained. How could he be like this...?

"M-Miss president! Please hurry!" she glanced over her shoulder to notice a few employees urging her away from the dangerous situation, looking back at Ash in an expression she hadn't expected to give. Concern.

"...You better know what you're doing," Ash smiled to himself at the woman's caring - but still stern as hell - words, hearing her get to her feet and hurry away from him. Now it was just him and the arcanine.

"Alright, big guy...You must have some sort of problem being here..." the fire-type barked at him. "But what is it? There's open fields...The temperature should be nice for you...So what could have you so angry?"

 _"Caniiiiine!"_ Ash flinched as it took a slow step towards him, then quickly followed by another step, taking a bite at the air between them. All employees in the surrounding area watched in awe as the trainer stood against the fire-type almost without fear: but that's because he was focused on something else. He eyed the canine's eyes carefully, before looking down towards its feet. Something about the way it moved just now...

"...Hey, Lusamine? You bring pokemon here to care for them when they're injured in the wild, right? What was this guy's injury?"

"I...It was a gash, along its back. But that's already healed."

"...And you put it in the same environment here that you found it? The open fields?"

"...Actually, there were some repairs and renovations needed in the open area, so...we had put it on the edges of the forest section."

"The forest?" Ash looked back up at the fire-type's eyes, which still glared at him. "...That must be it, then...Okay, big guy. I'm gonna help you...but first, I apologize for this."

"Huh?" all eyes watching this scene widened as the trainer suddenly lunged forward, his arms straight out. The canine growled as it moved forward too, its jaw open and ready to come down on its target. But beyond anyone's perception, the fox winced at the last moment, snapping its teeth together just beside Ash's arm. Ash noticed this and quickly sidestepped, wrapping his arms around the furry mane of the wild pokemon, pulling it onto its side to everyone's amazement. Ash winced as the fire-type struggled for freedom from his grip, snapping its teeth in the air as it managed to slowly inch towards Ash's face with each bite. As he fought the battle of holding it down, Ash carefully ran one hand up and down the fur of its hind leg. Then the other. And then a front leg. And when he finally got to the other front leg, he found what he had expected. Something different than the others.

"Ash, get away from him!" the man was surprised as he felt himself thrown over the canine's back, his stomach landing on top of it as his legs hung off one side and his head off the other. The fox brought its front paw down onto the grass, the young man cursing to himself as he reached for it. Then he noticed something bad in the side of his eye. The fire-type had turned its head back and its eyes were now looking at him, an orange glow starting to form in its mouth. Ash took a deep breath: all or nothing.

"Sorry, pal...!" Ash grunted as he pushed himself off the side of its back, reaching out and grabbing not only one front leg, but both, heaving them outward to one side of its body. The canine's eyes widened as it felt its body fall forward, having lost all support for the front half of its body, feeling the side of its head hit the grass, its eyes closing as it instinctively fired its Flamethrower. Due to the offset of its balance, the arcanine had lost its ability to aim before attacking, so Ash almost felt relieved as the flames seared through the air past his arm. Though that didn't mean they weren't still hot as hell up close. Ash clenched his teeth, grunting as his eyes lost their gift of sight, his hand desperately running along the canine's paw hoping this was the same one. And relievingly, it was.

 _"Aaaaarc!"_ the fire-type howled as it felt a sudden sharp pain in its paw, before instant relief. The fox stopped thrashing instantly. Ash grunted as the rest of his body hit the ground. The trainer decided to remain still for a few seconds, to see if anything was now wrong with _him_. Though apparently that wasn't everyone's idea.

"A-Ash! Speak to me! Are you okay?!" Ash winced as he felt a pair of hands suddenly press onto his chest, patting him down along his stomach and very briefly along his legs. Then they tapped his left arm, making him suddenly flinch and hiss in pain. "Oh no, Ash, you got burned!"

"Wha-...Oh..." Ash blinked in surprise, now understanding the searing pain from her touch as he noticed a clear and fair-sized burn along his forearm. He slowly sat up, wincing as he accidentally put pressure on his left arm, which in turn affected his burn. "...Damn...Guess I was stupid to not even expect a scratch by the end..."

"Seriously..." Ash glanced curiously at Lusamine, who was crouched gracefully beside him with her head held low, her fists starting to tremble on the grass at her sides. Ash swallowed his breath with a nervous chuckle as he noticed her shoulders start to tremble as well. "...Why...Why would you do something so stupidly reckless like that...?"

"...Heh...I guess because...that's just who I am?" Lusamine looked up with a curiously confused expression, her soft jade eyes looking in surprise at not a man suffering in pain, but one who was smiling sheepishly without regret. One who didn't care that he was hurt...only that he achieved what he was trying to do. "More importantly...Are you okay, Lusamine?"

"W-What?" and for almost the first time in history at the Aether Paradise...all nearby employees saw Lusamine - the hard-working and nearly-always-serious company president - blush a deep crimson.

"Lusamine?" the woman felt her cheeks grow warmer as Ash did not understand her embarrassment from his words, but instead looked intently at her with nothing but concern. "Are you okay? You didn't get burned too, did you?"

"N-No! I...I-I didn't, I'm fine!" each employee watched in surprise as their always level-headed president suddenly stood up in a huff, keeping her head low as she held a palm against her cheek in an attempt to keep it under control. Though it clearly wasn't working. "A-Anyways...You should still go see Wicke, make sure that gets treated properly."

"Are you sure? I think you should have her check you too, just in ca-"

"I'll come by later to check on you!" Ash was only left to wonder about that sudden outburst as she marched away from him without another word, except for telling her workers to get back to work. Ash winced as he suddenly felt something brush against his arm, looking down to notice a tongue licking his burn. He smiled, stroking the fire-type's neck.

"Don't worry, pal, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, forests can be pretty ruthless with broken branches..." Ash held up the rather sizable pointed stick - which he had retrieved from the arcanine's paw - tossing it onto the grass beside him as the canine suddenly became very friendly with him, nuzzling its cheek gleefully against his. Ash then opened his eyes, unaware that they were instantly drawn to the direction where Lusamine had disappeared. That reaction...it reminded him of Lillie...and that only drew one conclusion in his mind, much to his discomfort. He had come to accept calling Lillie adorable...but how could he not feel weird in calling her _mom_ adorable?

* * *

"Well, it's not like I meant for this to hap- Ah!" Ash winced, pulling his arm back swiftly in reaction.

"Sorry, sorry!" Wicke apologized, pulling back her hands holding the wrap of gauze. Ash breathed out slowly, holding his arm out again.

"No, that was me, you did say not to move," he chuckled as the woman resumed her wrapping work around his burn.

"Even so. And remember, this lotion won't actually heal the burn, it's only meant to alleviate the pain. I only want to make sure the pain is mostly gone before we actually start to heal it," the woman explained, cutting off the end of the bandage.

"Right."

"And this lotion is meant to keep your skin from feeling dry, but still, _no_ scratching," Ash chuckled, holding his hands up in defense as the woman's finger pointed at his nose.

"R-right, got it," Wicke smiled, putting away the bandages in the cupboard she had retrieved them from. But as she looked at the shelf, she paused.

"...If I may say...I wouldn't have expected anyone to go that far," Ash's expression turned puzzled at her words. "...The employees around here aren't exactly known for bravery, but some might have been able to start a battle with it if they were carrying pokemon...but no one would have ever gone in a fight with an aggressive pokemon _themselves_."

"Ah...Yeah, Lusamine kinda made that point too..." he scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed look, the woman turning around and looking at the young man curiously.

"...You truly are a different one, aren't you?" Ash blinked in surprise.

"...Well..." he glanced away shyly, not wanting to sound narcissistic. Wicke broke into a smile. And to think this was the same man she was trying to experiment on yesterday...

"Well, in any case...Just try not to cause any strain on that arm, okay? Take it easy and if it feels better later tonight, we can even have a look at it before you go to bed," she explained, Ash giving a nod.

"Thanks a lot, Wicke, really-"

"So, how is it?" the pair nearly jumped at the sudden voice, both looking towards the door to notice the blonde woman peeking in holding her elbows.

"M-Miss president?" Wicke certainly didn't expect to have her visit, but noticed that the blonde didn't seem to hear her words. Her expression seemed rather absent-minded as she stepped inside, her eyes focused on Ash.

"A-Ah, it's fine! Nothing worse than raising my charizard, really, no reason for you to worry, Lusamine," the trainer responded with a grin, but the blonde's concerned look didn't change.

"Honestly...You shouldn't be so reckless like that..." she said in a soft tone, holding her elbows closer to her stomach. Wicke's eyes shifted between the two curiously.

"...If I may, miss president..." Ash and Lusamine looked at her. "...When did Ash become comfortable calling you by your first name?"

"...Huh?" the pair blinked before glancing to each other.

"...I guess...since the start of this visit. She insisted on it, and I didn't want to be opposing," Ash replied, Wicke crossing her arms with a puzzled look.

"But in all the times you've visited, you always addressed her with 'miss'...so why change now?" Wicke notice Ash's eyes refuse to meets hers, while Lusamine seemed to fidget with her elbows. "...unless...This has something to do with the reason you invited him here?"

"...It does," the blonde replied calmly, Ash giving her a hesitant look.

"Okay...That makes sense, then..." the purple-haired woman put a finger to her chin in thought, glancing towards Ash.

"...Tell me, Wicke...What do you think of Ash?" Ash flinched as Wicke shot a surprised look to her boss.

"W-What do I think of him?" Ash felt uneasy as the woman curiously glanced at him once more. "...I...Is this about...yesterday? Because I swear, miss president, that was not done under the influence of my emotions, I was only aiming to work in the professional study of a man's-"

"No, no, it's not that," Lusamine turned her head away from the others, holding a palm against her cheek as she was forced to recall the memories of what she had interrupted the day prior. "I only ask to get your honest opinion of him. As a man."

"As...a man...?" Ash felt even more uneasy as he noticed the look in the woman's eyes change. "...Well...He is... _very_ developed. I mean, even if it has been some time since I've been intimate with a man, that short time with Ash _certainly_ made up for-"

"I-I _don't_ mean _intimately_!" Ash saw the clear embarrassment on the visible half of Lusamine's face as she tried to hide it.

"...Then I'm afraid I'm confused...You want to know what I think of him just in general? As a person?" the woman asked, noticing the blonde give a nod behind the palm of her hand. "...Well...Ash has always been energetic, as well as an optimistic. He's brave for his actions in hunting the ultra beasts, and in the confrontation against Necrozma when it fought with Lunala, as well as freeing Solgaleo from its control..."

"...Is that so..." the blonde muttered under her breath. Wicke seemed to have a fairly positive outlook on Ash.

"And it's not like it ends there..." Lusamine glanced back to her. "Ash is...not just like any other person. He treats all of his friends with kindness, and cares for each of them more than I have ever seen someone with their friends. Not only that, he's always dependable and manages to impress. If it's for the greater good, he seems to go further than necessary which _can_ lead to some preventable outcomes...though I suppose you know that yourself from earlier, don't you?"

"...Yes..." Lusamine glanced down to her arms, pulling them closer to her torso as she thought back to the feeling of her body being frozen at the sight of the arcanine charging at her. The feeling of being pushed out of the way thanks to Ash. The realization that Ash saved her. But the more she thought about it...the more she wondered why.

"...I'm not sure exactly what you were hoping to hear, if anything, miss president...but at the end of everything, Ash is a remarkable young man," Ash blinked in surprise at these words.

"W-What?" his eyes snapped to Wicke, expression his pure surprise and confusion at her response. Lusamine gave a similar expression of surprise.

"I'm not trying to sound one-sided on this, as I'm sure you asked for a specific reason..." Wicke's eyes drifted towards Ash as she crossed her arms, breaking into a smile as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Ash is a wonderful person, whether you mean in general, as a man, as a friend...and I'm sure it's not relevant to you, but even with a short time, a _great_ lover-"

"O-Okay, Wicke! Not necessary!" Ash suddenly stepped between them, one palm hiding his face while the other was held in the air in front of Wicke's face. The woman smiled.

"Oh, Ash, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I mean it as a compliment," she told him, only mortifying the trainer further.

"But that is definitely not what Lusamine wants to know...trust me, that's just-"

"Actually...I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ bad to hear..." Ash's eyes went wide, snapping back towards the blonde. Wicke gave her boss a curious look as she refused to meet eyes with Ash, but still turned to meet her own eyes.

"I-I'm still not sure that's a great idea, I mean...not only is that embarrassing, isn't it...weird for you...?" Ash was clearly hesitant as he spoke, growing more and more nervous as he continued. But all the while, Lusamine gave him a blank stare. "...Y...If you really...are sure you're okay with hearing it..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but I am missing something here, aren't I?" Ash flinched as Wicke glanced questioningly between the two. "With what we did, any other man would be boasting about it and what you have to work with...So why are you so afraid of miss president hearing it? She is a grown woman, and does have a daughter, so it's not as if she's clueless about what we were doing," Wicke explained, Ash's palms starting to feel sweaty.

"...Look, Wicke, It's becau-"

"It's because I'm Lillie's mother," Lusamine replied calmly. This prompted a curious look from her employee, who watched as her boss started to move towards the door.

"Lillie? What does she have to do-" then Wicke realized. And Ash could see it clear as day written on her face. "Y...You don't mean...?"

"I mean, that I invited Ash here for a little friendly warning...but I didn't know that things had gone further than what I had originally thought," she explained, reaching for the door handle and closing the door.

"...So Ash...and Lillie...?" Wicke's eyes widened as they looked at Ash, who only hung his head low in shame. "...Oh my..."

"And that's why right now...I want your help with something."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"A simple test," Ash flinched as he heard the click of a lock. She turned back to face them, arms crossed as she looked at him. "...Continue your research."

"...Excuse me?" Wicke asked, unsure as to whether she had just heard her correctly. But Lusamine didn't budge. "...I'm sorry, miss president, but...to be sure I understand correctly, you mean...?"

"I mean I want you to continue what you were doing yesterday. Right here, right now," she explained in a plain tone, ignoring the quizzical looks she was receiving from the other two in the room.

"W-What?! You can't be serious!" Ash stared in shock at the woman's suggestion. No way was she being serious right now. She couldn't be.

"Now then, go ahead, Wicke," the purple-haired woman blinked in surprise behind her spectacles, looking curiously towards the trainer which made him very nervous. "Go on. You can start right where you left off."

"L-Lusamine, wait! You can't be okay with this!" Ash protested, but flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"...I apologize, Ash..." the trainer winced as he suddenly felt himself pushed back onto the examination table behind him. And before he could get anything out in protest, he was held in place by something extremely soft pressing against him. Against his better judgement, his eyes looked down, seeing Wicke's warm smile as she shifted her chest against his. "...but if miss president asks it of me..."

"W-Wicke, please...!" Ash's eyes shifted in fear over to Lusamine, who was watching them with a hand on the side of face like a child ready to shield their eyes during a horror movie.

"It's okay...Just like before...I promise to be gentle...~" and then Ash felt Wicke's hand find their target. That was it.

"I...I can't!" Wicke was surprised as the man squirmed out to the side from beneath her, taking a few steps away from her and making sure not to turn his back. Lusamine watched curiously as he took a few deep breaths, a blush visible on his cheeks, before he looked at her. And his expression got serious. "Look, Lusamine...I know this is a test. And I realize locking us in here is your way of making sure this is as hard as possible for me, but please, you do not have to go this far."

"And why is that?" she asked quickly. No man is ever ready for that question no matter how much time they have to prepare, that much she knew from the past. All men were were the same in that aspect. There was no way he could have a response-

"Because I love Lillie!"

...

... ...

... ... ...

"...Huh...?"

"...I'm sorry for yelling...but that's the truth, Lusamine," the woman stared in astonishment at the trainer. The way his expression showed no sign of doubt. No dishonesty. "And you can test me all you want this weekend - Hell, you can test me for weeks, months, even _years_ if you want to - but I will never make the mistake of slipping up like when Wicke caught me by surprise. I will always be fighting to make a good impression with you, and I will always stick through any amount of tests or questions or anything you have to put me through because my answer for going through all of this will always be the same! And that's because I am in love with your daughter! I am not only with her for the fun of it, I am with her because I _want_ to stay with her and make a future together, because I am in love with Lillie! And I know you don't approve of me being with your daughter as well as Mallow and Lana, but I really do love all of them! And I plan on being with each of them until the day that I die, and if you or either Marina or Rosa don't approve of it, then you are gonna have hell to pay with your daughters because they want the same thing!"

"Ash..." Wicke stared in amazement at the trainer's heart-spoken words. She glanced over to her boss in worry: Lusamine may have been a woman, but she was known by all of her employees as one who was not so easily swayed by something so emotion-based. And her expression didn't seem to be changing... "...Miss president...?" seeing no change in her expression, Ash let a deep breath out of his nose.

"...I'm sorry, Lusamine...I'm a guy, and I hate to admit that my libido gets the better of me in certain situations. But that does not mean that I want it to! I know you may not believe me, but I am hating myself for what happened yesterday because I could never want to betray the girls! I love Lillie! And I love Mallow, and Lana too! And nothing will change that, so if there's not even a chance that you could come to accept this...Then you'll have to lock me up here," Wicke gave him a puzzled look. "and that's because I will never stop going back to your daughter. I am sorry for keeping the truth from you for so long and without coming to you first, and I know you have every right to resent me for that, but that does not mean I am going to abandon Lillie. And I'm definitely not the smartest guy around, but even I can tell that any one of those girls will kill me if I even consider leaving..." Ash felt himself break into a smile as he imagined the faces of the three girls in his mind. The warmth of their smiles. The shine of their eyes. That was not something he could part from. "...So if you still don't believe me after this...then I don't know how else to express it. Even though these words could never be enough to say how much I love Lillie, Mallow and Lana..."

"I think that's more than enough," Ash gave a curious look to Wicke, who flashed him a smile before turning to look at Lusamine. "I know, miss president, I may not be able to give my opinion as a mother...but as a woman, that is more dedication and bravery than I have ever seen in any man. Not just anyone can say all of _that_ to his girlfriend's mother, especially when he apparently has three, which I admit is surprising, but nonetheless-"

"Ash," the trainer flinched at the mother's stern tone. The sound of her heels echoed through the room with each step she took towards him, stopping only a few inches away. Ash lowered his head: he wasn't gonna win this. A part of him knew that...but still... "...Would you have done that for any woman?"

"...What...?"

"The way you saved me...Would you do it for any woman?"

"...What...does that have to-"

"Would you do it for my daughter?"

"Of course I would!"

Wicke smiled as the trainer suddenly grew nervous, covering his mouth after that outburst. And the stunned after-silence on Lusamine's face...Wicke knew that he had already won. He just didn't know it.

"Well, I would say that there's no longer any need to go through with this, wouldn't you agree, miss president?" Lusamine's expression didn't change as she looked over to Wicke, who smiled as she put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Not including that heartfelt speech, I would say that declaration just now was more than enough."

"Being willing to protect my daughter is not enough on its own for me to entrust her future with him, Wicke," the blonde responded, her employee adjusting her spectacles.

"Miss president, take a moment to think about it...Ash gave no hesitation at the clear danger in saving you. He didn't even care that he got hurt. And you're Lillie's mother..." Lusamine's grip on her elbows softened. "...so if he's willing to do that for you...Then don't you think he would do so much more for someone he loves?"

Neither Lusamine nor Ash could come up with a response. Not a word came to either of their minds, and they both saw that the other was in the same situation. Ash only started to feel uneasy about this, imagining that the woman was only having thoughts of suspecting he was lying. But what he didn't realize was that Lusamine was growing nervous too: she was the one who decided to keep Ash around to judge him for her daughter's future. She was the one who believed she was being a fair and good mother for being suspecting, but also providing Ash a fair chance to prove himself. She was the one who wanted to take her time this weekend in analyzing everything about him and deciding just how well of a fit he was for her daughter. So she couldn't help but begin to be doubtful of herself now. She was supposed to be critical about this important topic...So why did she suddenly feel herself being pulled towards Ash's side on this?

"...Lusamine?" Ash asked hesitantly, a curious concern in his eyes as he looked at the woman's reaction. She turned her head away, covering her face like she had done so earlier, taking a step away from him. But unseen by him was the fact that her cheeks were starting to go red. And not because of what he had said, but because of what he had _done_. More specifically, the memory of being pushed to safety by him. The feeling of his secure grip on her shoulders...the sense of security when she saw him standing between her and the rampant arcanine...Why was this so strange?

"...Y...You do still have one more day, I suppose," she cleared her throat, reaching for the door handle. Ash and Wicke shared a questioning glance, unaware that the blonde looked back over her shoulder to the trainer. "But don't misunderstand this...I'm only trying to protect my daughter."

"...I totally get it, you love her. And besides, what kind of a guy would let his girl's mother get hurt?" then Ash flashed a grin. Not one of confidence, or victory...just a toothy, sheepish grin. One Lusamine was not expecting. "Lillie would get worried if you got hurt. So as much as I care about keeping her happy, I guess I could say I care about you, too."

Wicke couldn't help but smile again as she watched her boss leave the room quickly, closing the door behind her. And one glance at Ash's confused expression told her clearly that he didn't know what he had just done. "...What...did I say...?"

"The right thing, young man..." Ash looked back to the door in confusion, wondering what exactly had just prompted that reaction. He was being entirely honest, but did he mess it up somehow? He thought it would come across as nice, but maybe he actually said it differently than how he thought it. Oh God, what if he just messed up everything?!

As Lusamine reached the elevator, hearing the door close behind her, she suddenly lost composure. Her arm raised to hold the wall as the other clutched her chest, suddenly feeling a loss of breath. Her heart beat grew faster. And as she tried to wonder what could be wrong with her, only one thing came to her mind. That toothy grin of his.

"What...is with me...?"

* * *

Ash gave a long yawn as he stretched his arms behind his head, hearing a crack in his shoulder. As his body hit the bed, he sighed in content as he felt the mattress' softness drawing him in. Rolling over onto his back, he brought a hand up and held it against his forehead. This certainly was a long day: finding Rosa asleep in a broom closet, which led to a rather complicated situation. Being caught in said situation by Marina, who went away a little _too_ quietly by his judgement, which concerned him. Then finding Lusamine under attack by a wild pokemon and protecting her without a second thought, getting himself a burn in the process. He gave another sigh: why was his life so complicated lately? Not to mention all of the nice things that Wicke had said about him, and Lusamine's seemingly awkward reactions during that conversation. But one thing stuck with him more than the rest: not quite haunting, but still looming over his thoughts like a shadow.

 _Would you do it for my daughter?_

Ash felt his cheeks grow warm in shame as he recalled his answer to her. He didn't mean to jump the gun so quickly on his outburst, but at the thought of that situation happening to Lillie, he couldn't help it. Of course he would help her, he loved her! So why was that bothering him? To Ash, it felt like answering a question in class and the teacher pauses for a while before telling him if he's right or wrong. But Ash already knew he was right: if Lillie were being attacked by a pokemon - or _anything_ , for that matter - there's no way Ash would stand by and let it happen. But the more he wondered about this odd feeling, the less confident in himself he seemed to get. And at the end of it all, a single image came to his mind. Not one depicting Lillie in a troubling situation, not one of anguish if something would go wrong, but one that worried him even more than that.

Lusamine, frozen, mere moments from being hurt by the arcanine.

Ash scratched his head in frustration. He had to be overthinking all of this, he just had to be! Why else would he be picturing Lusamine just before he saved her? But the more he tried to force it out of his mind, the more it stuck. What the hell was happening to him? He sighed, rolling onto his side as he ran his fingers down his eyes.

Lillie. Mallow. Lana.

These were the three girls he loved. The ones he wanted to stay with, build a future together, hell, maybe even start a family down the line. But then that only reminded him of his current predicament.

Lusamine. Rosa. Marina.

These were their mothers. And all for one reason or another, _single_ mothers. Each with differing personalities, same as their daughters, but all united in a single aspect. Judgement of him. Sure, Rosa seemed to be a little more accepting at the start compared to the other two, but that alone wouldn't be enough to stop her from prying him apart from her daughter if she thought it was better. All three of them made that point crystal clear: and Ash had no idea how to get past it. Sure, he could impress them all he wanted with helping out and being nice, but is that really all that's needed to impress a girl's parents? No way. There's so much more, but he's never been in this situation before to need to know how to do that.

Ash rolled onto his back again with a heavier sigh. Worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere with all of this. He just needed to sleep. That seemed to be the only time anymore that his life was normal. He used to wake up to the surprise of one of the girls having their fun with his sleeping body, and now he was going to sleep worried about whether or not their parents would accept him being with them. Sleep was the only time he could relax in the end, so that's what he decided to do. He closed his eyes, ignoring all the worries and thoughts running through his mind, and rested as his eyes saw nothing but darkness. His entire body relaxed. In a matter of minutes, he felt his fatigue catch up with him and start to overtake his consciousness. Then he was out. And as his mind was finally rid of all his worries, all causes for concern, he also lost touch with his senses. So he never even heard the door close: or open, for that matter, followed by the footsteps into the room that stopped at the side of his bed.

"You really shouldn't have been so careless, Ash..."

And he had no idea that tonight would be just as restless.

 **END**


	3. To Avoid Misunderstandings

_**Mother's Intimate Loyal Faith: Chapter 3 - To Avoid Misunderstandings**_

 _"Aaaaassh~"_

 _"What are you waiting for, Aaash~?"_

 _"Come on, we're waitiiiiinnngg~"_

 _Ash couldn't help but smile as he was tugged forward by both his arms. On one side, he was greeted by the kind smile of Lana, and on the other was Lillie with an expression that was just as excited. Looking forward, all he could see was a bed, and lying on top of it in such a sultry pose was the end to the trio, Mallow. She licked her lips as he was guided closer to the bed's edge, her arms up above her head as she turned onto her waist, delighting the man further as the weight of her breasts were left with no other option but to jiggle off to the side._

 _"Go get her, big guy!" Ash was taken by surprise as he was suddenly forced to fall onto the bed, his body landing on something much softer than the bedsheets. He slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar sight beneath him: wonderfully tanned legs leading up into her torso, which held in place two wonderful orbs of flesh, and further up was the kind smile of the girl he loved, her twin ponytails of green hair pushed to either side of her head._

 _"Mallow..." Ash felt as if he couldn't speak. He was mesmerized by her image. He was completely smitten by everything about her. She slowly brought her arms up around his neck, joining her hands together behind it as she gently pulled him closer. Ash felt his inner urge start to reveal itself as his eyes focused on her chest, but he managed to push it back as he noticed the girl's head tilt upward slightly, her lips pursing forward as she closed her eyes. He was more than happy to grant her wish as he touched his lips against hers, their usual sense of hunger and lust being entirely absent in the moment. Instead, all they did was kiss. Just gently kissing, not to satiate their urges, but to simply stay together. Neither one wanted to open their eyes so that they could focus all their senses on their melding body parts, the woman's thigh wrapping around his torso as one of his hands caressed down the middle of her back until it stopped on one of her backside's bubbly cheeks. Ash finally couldn't take it anymore, slowly opening his eyes and about to ask if she was ready. He first met her gentle jade eyes as they shone, her green hair still pushed out to the sides. Had it grown...? Whatever. The soft light on her cheeks, and how smooth it looked...though it also seemed more...mature? Whatever. His eyes glanced downward, forcing to look past her greatest achievements as they took in the sight of her smooth thighs. And how plump they appeared to be...He had never thought she gave him_ this _much of a soft handful. Whatever. Then taking in every inch of her skin from her waist upward, he finally looked to reach the golden pinnacle. He ignored the pleasuring warmth at his waist from which he could only assume were the two girls who got tired of waiting, and only focused his attention on the glorious breasts between their bodies. And how round, how bountiful, how large and fully matur- ...Wait a second. Ash pulled his head back to give a careful look up and down of her entire figure. Oh god, this...isn't Mallow!_

 _"It's okay, baby, mama Rosie's here for you~"_

* * *

Ash's eyes snapped open. He couldn't even focus enough to move or adjust to reality as he was subconsciously haunted by that mental image. Rosa, naked as the day she was born, in his embrace. He lifted his arm from his side to rub his eyes, hoping to somehow rid himself of the fatigue causing said trouble, but he felt himself stopped by something. He opened his fist to press his hand against this unknown obstacle, learning that it was...soft. And smooth. And moving his hand along it, he found it to be...shapely...

"Ohn? Aahl ghou uhgahke?"

Then reality finally decided to set in. First glancing to the side where his hand was, he noticed something...fleshy. _Familiarly_ fleshly. And to confirm his suspicions, he glanced to the other side of him: yep, same thing. So, seeing as how he could tell his head was still resting on his pillow...that only left one possibility. And with a single glance upward, his eyes no longer found the ceiling. Instead, they found a familiar gap. Oh, and did I mention there is a sopping heat on his dick? 'Cause there's that, too. "W-W-What the _hell_ -?!"

"Ssh," the trainer's eyes widened as his face was suddenly plastered with heat. He tried to pull himself away from the unknown assailant's loins, but they quickly pushed onto him again. He felt the legs readjust on either side of his head so she simply sat on top of him, giving him no chance of escape: so many questions were going through his mind at this time. Who was this woman? Why was this happening, of course, to him? How could he possibly come to fully convince the three mothers today that he was fully devoted to staying with their daughters? But most importantly... _Why_ the _hell_ was this happening to _him_?! These thoughts were suddenly ripped apart from his mind as he felt a soft disconnect from his tip down below, hearing the quiet audible 'pop' in the room, before it was followed by something...new.

Ash felt a very disgruntled groan from his throat as he felt his member engulfed once more, but it wasn't just that act that caught him off-guard. It was also the fact that he felt the lips reach the skin around the base of his dick. In all of the past year, with several encounters with three different women (five, if you count the two accidents), he had never felt before a woman fit his entire length in a blowjob. Having sex was different: given how much continual practice the three girls were having with taking Ash inside, they had gradually adjusted and been able to fit Ash's length inside no problem. But sucking was a bit of a different scenario. They couldn't exactly expand their throats at will, like the muscles between their legs, so blowjobs always had a limit to where he could feel their tongues/lips reach. But this moment right now just shattered that barrier. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt a tongue run down along the entirety of his shaft, before it started to circle around the base of his shaft while clinging to his skin like a second layer. Ash was in shock as he felt a familiar pressure start to rise from the sack of skin below, his mind going into panic at the feeling. He couldn't deny that this felt amazing and he wanted to blow as soon as he could, but one thing forced him to hold back: Who _is_ this woman?!

Then his control was torn from his grasp as the woman began to gag on him. Bobbing her head up and down his entire length, all he could hear in the room was the deep gagging sounds and gargling of her forcing him down his throat, the sloppy wet sensation of her tongue gliding along his shaft coated in saliva. Ash's eyes opened with a focus on one goal. And it was no longer holding back.

The room was suddenly welcomed by a surprised 'yelp' from the woman, though it was muffled by his length reaching down to her throat before it quickly turned to a deep moan. And this was all thanks to Ash's tongue plunging inside of the entrance that was currently covering his face, as well as one of his hands reaching up and over to grab a handful of the flesh above his forehead. The man could tell he caught the woman by surprise by how her thighs suddenly tightened around his head, as well as her lips tightening around him down below. But he knew one thing: this wasn't Mallow, Lana or Lillie. Because those three knew he wouldn't stop at just this.

He felt the woman's squeal reverberate on his shaft as his opposite hand reached around the front of the woman's waist, two fingers plunging inside just below his tongue. And clearly this was enough from him: Ash suddenly felt his head clamped onto like a vise, his face getting hotter as his tongue was drenched with fluids that ran down into his mouth. Thanks to repetition with the girls and considering how his head had no chance to move, he drank down these juices without a problem. A year ago he might have considered this to be kind of weird or gross, but at the same time, considering what the girls constantly do for him...This was the least he could do in return.

Well, that, as well as his powerful climax. The woman gagged as she felt his hips buck upward from beneath her, his dick plunging down into her throat as the tip exploded in a white sticky stream. Ash may not have been able to see her reaction to his sudden comeback, but given his practice in the past year, he could come to tell without having to look when a girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he ejaculates into her mouth. He could hear her occasionally cough, clearly taken aback by the volume of his release, feeling a small amount drip down the side of his member past her lips. As her lips popped off of his tip, he heard her gulp down what was blocking her airway before inhaling deeply. Ash smirked as it took her almost a minute before she could regain a normal pace of breathing, but he could still feel his dick give a twitch down below. No way was it ending here.

He heard the woman gasp as he suddenly reached his hands up and found her shoulders, holding them before flipping their bodies so that he landed on top of her. One knee planted firmly at her entrance, his hands now pinning her wrists down on the bedsheets, he came to take in the sight of his assailant. Glancing down, he first noticed that he had previously been beneath a blue skirt on her waist-

No...

He then noticed her top had started to ride up the moment they had flipped, the tip of his dick poking gently against the woman's stomach while the pale blue blouse began to reveal the underside of her navy blue bra-

 _Nooo..._

Moving past that, Ash came to finally have a look at the face of the woman who had mounted his face in his sleep. And unfortunately for Ash - her lips parted slightly as she still had a slight pant to her breathing, as well as the _very_ familiar shine in her eyes that Ash had come to enjoy - he recognized her in an instant.

 _Nooooooooooo!_

"I must say, Ash...I never...expected...that _vigor_..." her quiet sultry tone only made Ash more uneasy. His heart began to beat against the inside of his chest. The throbbing in his member now became questionable. But most importantly...He had to get the hell out of here. The trainer lurched backward and crawled awkwardly in desperation, going right off the edge of the bed into a hard impact with the floor. "I will admit...I do believe now that Lana is getting _more_ than enough satisfaction for her needs..."

"Oww...H-Hold on a sec...!" Ash's mind went into overdrive as he sat up holding his head, noticing the woman now on all fours near the edge of the bed with her head held close to his. Ash began to worry more as that shine was still in her eyes...

"Now, now, young man, what's your hurry?~" He pushed himself back along the floor, noticing her slip one foot off the side of the bed towards the floor.

"M-Marina, stop-!" Ash tensed up as he felt his back hit a wall. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to confirm that he had actually reached the limit of going in that particular direction, cursing himself as he scrambled to his feet. In his mind's desperate attempts to prevent this from continuing, he subconsciously turned his body away from the woman near the bed, his hands covering his clear excitement.

"Come now, Ash...I'm sure that neither my Lana or you are satisfied enough with just _that_ ~" the trainer's whole body froze as he suddenly felt another body press up against his back, a pair of arms gliding along his forearms before finding his hands covering his shame.

"M-Marina!" Ash's protests were pointless as the woman brought one hand back between their bodies, sliding down between their waists. Ash could only make one assumption at what she was doing as she began to breath heavier against his back, a sharp gasp mixed in every so often, as her opposite hand tried to sneak past the fight against his own hands to reach the source of this predicament. "Marina, stop this! What are you doing?!"

"...Don't get me wrong, Ash...I _am_ sorry for this..." Ash's tenseness began to slacken. Where was this sudden gentle tone coming from...? "...I know this is wrong...A mother should never do something like this with someone so young...much less someone with my own daughter...But...I just...I just want to protect her...and make sure she's...that she has a happy future with someone...she loves..."

"...Marina...You don't have to-" Ash's voice cut off as he lost the battle before he even realized. In the moment he had let his guard down, the woman's hand found a firm grasp on his member. And it was restless.

"...But when I heard that my Lana was already intimate with you...and not only that, but you're intimate with two _other_ girls...I became suspicious..." Ash bit his lip as he felt her palm stroke up and down his length, adding a playful squeeze every so often. "And I admit, as a mother, my first thought was that you were lying to them...Just saying that they want, only to get their bodies...and eventually run away..."

"N...No...I would never..." Ash grunted, the woman suddenly tightening her grip on him.

"...I know," her whisper in his ears only confused him further. "...I do believe in you, Ash, you're a good boy. At least, I _want_ to believe in you. But at the same time...Staying together with three different girls, and all three of them being okay with it...A part of me couldn't let go of the feeling that there was something. Something that made the girls okay with it...Something that kept them with you...Something that made them crumble in your hands..." Ash could feel her breath getting closer to his ear as she spoke, her waist suddenly bucking against his butt with her hand still between them. He tried to squirm his body away from hers, but she pressed herself against his as soon as she could, her chin resting on his shoulder as she panted from her own finger's work. "...And now...I think it's safe to say...I found it~"

"M-Mari- _Hah_!" Ash's voice cut into a sharp gasp as he felt her other hand find its place on his skin sack. The woman smiled as she noticed in the side of her eye his face contort in a mixture of pleasure and shame, feeling her mind start to go blank as one hand stroked his length and the other fondled his precious twins below. It had been a few years since Marina had been devastated with the news of her late husband, and she had never had the courage nor the desire to move on from the man she loved. They had children together, so she felt it would only be uncomfortable to have her kids meet and get along with a new man, much less find one who is okay with a woman who's already a mother. So she raised her children alone: years of being a single mother striving for no other goals than to raise her children right and make sure they're happy, she couldn't help but start to feel lonely. And of course, that played into her sex drive.

Her husband was the only man she had ever been with. So ever since his death, she had been in a sort of...sexual drought. And without the desire to meet another man, or the privacy to herself from her children running around the house, she barely ever had the time to be satisfying her own needs. Which is why right now, recalling reflex memories of her time with her husband, she couldn't focus on anything else other than Ash's body.

His dick was warm. His balls were warm. His entire body - her skin against his - everything about it was warm. And she had never realized before yesterday, in those years without her husband...she had missed it so much. She missed him. She missed his love. But against her will...to the desires of her body...she missed the sex.

So now, her body refused to let go. She wanted this. She _needed_ this. What about Lana, you might ask? She hated it more than anyone...but her body refused to listen to reason. And not only that, it was eager. And that was not only because she was finally getting the sexual release she's needed for so long: it's because Ash was _much_ larger than her husband.

"M-Marina...Please..." the woman felt a heatwave in her loins at his low tone, forcing herself to bite her lip as her legs began shifting uncomfortably. "...I...I can't...Any further...and..."

"...You'll lose control?" Ash clenched his eyes shut, giving a slow nod as he tried to focus on anything other than her handiwork on his genitals. She glanced curiously towards his eyes, staring at him intently as she wondered why he wanted to back out of this. Did he really not want to do this? Was that possible for a healthy young man to _not_ want sex? Or was it...he not only wanted sex...because he truly _cared_ for Lana?

Lana. The moment her daughter came to her mind, the woman's hands stopped. Ash sighed a breath of relief, not even caring that her hands remained in contact with him. As long as the stroking stopped, he could manage to hold back. But Marina was stuck in thought of her daughter. Whenever she had talked to her daughter in the past year, she was happier than she had ever seen. No doubt because of the sexual prowess of the young man in her grasp that she had gotten a sample of minutes earlier. But...maybe that wasn't all there was to it. Could she...love Ash? She certainly had her suspicions when they attended pokemon school, considering how often Lana was teased by her younger twin siblings about Ash being her boyfriend, but she never thought Lana would take an interest in boys. But now that she knew they were having sex...Was loving a boy really out of her daughter's capability?

"...Marina...?" Ash was almost hesitant to say anything in this situation. He was almost afraid that breaking her from her thoughts would make her go right back to her handiwork on his dick, which he would not be able to last against. He could feel it. But he only felt the woman rest her forehead against the back of his shoulder, breathing quietly.

"...Do you love my daughter...?"

"...W-What?"

"I asked if you love Lana."

"...Of course I do."

"But you also love Lillie? And Mallow?"

"A-Ah...Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, but...I do love all three of them."

"...And you truly do promise...to make them all happy...?"

"Of course I will, they're...they're everything to me."

"..."

"..."

"...Please keep that promise..."

"I know you have your doubts about me because of this situation, Marina, but I do swear...I promise to keep them- Nngh!"

"The futures of her children are everything to a mother, Ash...I'm entrusting you with Lana's happiness..."

"M-Marina...What are you doinggg...?!"

"And I would never want my daughter to hate me...so I can't help but feel like a terrible mother for this..."

"Marina...S-Stop...Any more and I-I'll-!"

"Do it..." Ash heard his own heartbeat get faster, but it felt more like it slowed down like time around him. He clenched his teeth together as the woman's hands started stroking faster in their movements along his shaft, urging on another climax. "I know a mother shouldn't do this with her daughter's lover...You should never have seen this side of me...But I..."

"M-Marina...!" Ash grunted as she hastened her stroking even more, Ash struggling against the soft friction of both of her palms. He felt her shallow breathing on the edge of his ear, her lower lip grazing against his earlobe.

"I can't...help myself...Ever since the sight of you and Rosie...And now the feeling of this..." he felt a squeeze on his member, which only prompted a twitch in response. Damn his hormones! "My brain knows this is wrong...but my body won't listen...My body needs this, Ash...!"

"Marina, please-!" he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Followed by the slow graze of her tongue.

"Cum for me..." the trainer's mind stopped at the combination of those words and the sensation of her tongue finding the corner of his mouth. He felt the end of his upper lip sucked between her teeth, her tongue snaking its way to the opening of his mouth. "I'll trust you to keep Lana happy...but for right now...It's been too long since a man has cum for me, Ash...Don't hold it back...! Please cum for me, Ash!"

The trainer stood no chance against her begging sexual deprivation. The woman glanced down as she felt his dick twitching in her hands, feeling a burning sensation in her loins as she watched spurt after spurt of the white liquid splash onto the wall. She felt her eyesight begin to glaze over from her sexual repression begin to bubble over, clearly starting to take over her body. The main evidence there being that she had just jacked off her daughter's boyfriend until climax.

And that thought is what brought her back to reality. Her mind suddenly registered the sight of Ash's jizz all over the wall, as well as on her hands. The trainer felt her slowly release her grip from her and pull herself away from him, Ash almost being too nervous to move because of what just happened. Unable to resist a curious glance over his shoulder, he saw the woman staring down at her hands, his sperm still coating her fingers as it began to drip onto the floor. And the woman only stared.

"...Marina...?" no response. Having realized the gravity of everything she had just done, the woman was in no mental condition to respond to anything. All she could do was think about the fact that she - as if in no control of her own body - had just engaged in her first sexual acts in years...with her daughter's boyfriend. How...How could she _do_ this?!

But contrary to what was going through her mind, Ash was witnessing an entirely different response to the situation. With no knowledge of the self-disappointment and shame going through her head, the trainer was watching the sight of something he was slightly familiar with, but had never considered with this specific person. Lana's mother was eagerly sucking his jizz off of her hands. Sure, he had seen Lana and even the other girls do this plenty of times, but...the sight of Lana's mother doing this...This was bad.

"Ash...I-" the woman gasped as she felt her body suddenly collapse onto the bed, her wrists being held down on either side of her head. Then she noticed the look in Ash's eyes. One she hadn't seen on him before...but she recognized from her late husband. "A-Ash, what are you-?!" the woman shrieked as she felt his lips clash onto hers. Her eyes went wide as she felt something wet brush against her lips, poking between them to create a gap. She looked questioningly into Ash's eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him for what he was doing. Instead, at the sight of that serious look in his eyes...She found herself feeling hotter.

Marina's eyes instantly rolled back as she subconsciously parted her lips, the man's tongue not hesitating to invade her mouth. Her wrists instantly relaxed in his grasp, feeling his knee push itself between her thighs and brush against her entrance. The woman hated herself for moaning at this. But she also knew there was no way she was able to stop it. Because no matter how hard she denied it...deep down, she wanted it.

Ash parted his lips from hers and quickly found her neck, taking a small roll of flesh between his teeth and pulling it away, his lips sucking on anything around it. Marina gasped as her head arched back, similar to her back so her stomach now pushed against the tip of Ash's still-throbbing member. Each time she took in a breath that she so desperately needed, the man's actions quickly exhausted her of that oxygen. She felt herself begin to get wet down below, and Ash could sense it too. And that wetness only got worse as Ash plunged two fingers inside of her.

Marina nearly screamed, quickly clasping one of her hands over her mouth to prevent the sound from escaping or alerting anyone outside the room. She felt a gush of liquid rush to her slit as the man's fingers thrusted deep inside and then back out repeatedly in a surprisingly aggressive manner, one that she did not expect from Ash. He had been trying this whole time to stop this from going any further, but now, the way his fingers rushed in and out of her, easily draining her of her internal fluids, she felt as if his mind had changed on the matter. She hadn't even realized that his free hand had found its way to her chest and pulled down her bra, his lips quickly clasping around her areola as he sucked in hard.

Marina screamed into her palm as his combined actions made the pressure in her abdomen drop, a flood of liquids squirting from her entrance. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt her body convulse uncontrollably, parts of her body actually going numb from the intense pleasure that she had nearly forgotten in the past few years. God, how could she have almost forgotten this sensation?

Ash grinned to himself as he released her nipple from his teeth, licking up the breastmilk that had leaked out as he glanced up to the woman's face that was frozen in a lustful expression. Her body trembling in his hands, he looked down to admire the results of his efforts and for the first time, laid eyes on her bare breasts. He had surprisingly never come to wonder about it like he had with Rosa, whose attire of clothing clearly brought any man's attention to it, but Marina's breasts were not as fully-grown as the other mothers. If he had to be fully honest, she was the least-developed of the adults he encountered here at Aether Paradise, even Mallow having her beat and maybe almost Lillie. Mallow's case was probably thanks to genetics from her mother, but it was a pretty close call between her and Lillie in size comparison.

Ash rolled off onto the bedsheets beside the woman, looking over at the twitching of the woman's muscles from the waist down start to slowly settle down, her stomach rising and collapsing in rhythm. He took a deep breath as he rested his head on the sheets, feeling the blood start to dissipate from his crotch.

"...Ash...?" the man noticed the woman sit up on the bed in the side of his eye, her arms crossed in front of her chest as her head faced away from him. "...May I use your shower?"

"...uh...Sure, go right ahead," Ash watched curiously as the woman stood from the bedside, fixed her skirt which had hiked up much more than a mother should ever show, and then walked across the floor without a word to the bathroom door. Ash gave a quiet sigh to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes, his mind quickly replaying everything that had just happened since he woke up. How in the hell was he going to face Mallow and Lana after what had happened with their mothers?

"Ash?" he looked back to the woman, noticing that she had stopped on the edge of the room, one hand on the doorframe as the other still covered her revealed breast. He noticed her start to turn to look back at him, but stop halfway as her eyes only made it to the wood of the doorway. "...All of...this...You wouldn't mind keeping this a secret, would you?" Ash blinked in surprise.

"...Not at all. I was gonna suggest that too, actually. After all...Even if she can be a little open-minded, I doubt Lana would be too happy with this, and I don't want to cause her that worrying," Marina glanced back to the young man in surprise, noticing he had no sense of fear in his expression, but only wore a silly grin while scratching the back of his head. And she couldn't help but break into a smile.

"...Then I suppose I'll have to trust you from this point on, young man," and with that, she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Ash in silence. He sat motionless for a few minutes in that silence before it was broken by the distant sound of running water from behind the door, before it brought him back to the reality of his situation.

He had just gotten Marina's blessing. By bringing her to orgasm. _Twice._ What the hell was going on with these developments in his life?! But then again...This was actually good, right? Since being confronted by the three mothers, Ash found himself tasked with somehow convincing each of them - with no hints as to _how_ \- that he did honestly care for their daughters and wanted to be with each of them to help them be happy. And now, by nearly having sex with her, he had just convinced Marina.

This was a blessing. That was one mother convinced. And if he counted Rosa - who he wasn't entirely sure if she was okay with him, or if she was just _really_ nice and open-minded - then that would make two. So, following that logic...That only left Lusamine.

Which posed the real challenge. Lusamine was no pushover: she was a business woman, not to mention the _CEO_ of her company, so she was well-versed in a world of liars, bad poker faces and promises not being kept. So he couldn't afford to let any words slip out that he couldn't follow up on, so how exactly was he going to approach her with this? Rosa had been fairly simple: sex and she was fine. Marina he had known would be a little more difficult, based on her carefully judgmental attitude towards him: but surprisingly, sex was all she needed to get past that. Which immediately gave Ash one solution to his problem which he did _not_ like.

But then again, what was helping out one more mother in bed? I mean, he already has to go back and face Mallow and Lana after having very personal encounters with each of their mothers, so maybe having to lie to Lillie as well wouldn't be much harder-

Ash then jumped as he heard a few knocks on wood. He shook his head quickly of his thoughts, sliding himself to the edge of the bed as he stared at the door questioningly, rising to his feet and starting towards it. Then thanks to what was visible in the bottom of his eye, he quickly made a U-turn back towards the bed and grabbed his shorts and shirt, throwing them on before turning back towards the door. And in his better judgement - which he didn't currently realize he would regret - reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Ah, Ash! Sorry, hope I didn't wake you," the trainer instantly felt calmed as he was greeted with the concerned look of Mallow's mother, noticing her in her usual sundress with her arms behind her back.

"It's alright, Rosa. Is there something I can help you with...?" against his own will, his question came out slowly and cautiously, which was easily caught by the grown woman.

"It's okay, I'm keeping my hands to myself while I'm here. I'm sorry for coming by so late, but I was just hoping we could talk for a bit about something important," he noticed the woman's eyes quickly shift past him into the room behind him, then look back at him.

"Sure, come on in," and once again, in his better judgement - not realizing the fall he was setting himself up for - stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in. He closed the door behind her as she walked towards the bed, humming to herself a little tune as she turned back towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's...kind of about what happened earlier..." as Ash watched her bring one leg up and over the other, he caught a quick glance of her bare skin beneath the dress which triggered flashbacks to their previous encounter when he helped her back to her room, the man trying to shake those thoughts out of his head to no success.

"Ah...Okay...First of all, I'm sorry-" Ash stopped as the woman easily saw where he was going with this, hearing her giggle to herself.

"Oh, Ash dear, it's okay, I'm not mad or anything. If anything, I should actually be thanking you," the woman held a palm against her cheek as it grew warm, her lips spreading into a smile as she looked down at the bedsheets beside her. "It's been a few years since Mallow's father and I had split...and in that time, I had never moved on to find another man who I could be comfortable with...intimately..." Ash felt his cheeks grow warmer at her words, both of their minds flashing back to their time together.

"...Even so...Even if you are just being nice or...actually being honest...I still can't help but feel kind of awkward about doing that with... _you_ , y'know? I mean, you're Mallow's mom..." Ash rubbed his arm awkwardly as he tried to make eye contact with her, but his memories reminded him of what his body had felt with her and that made it much more difficult to maintain a normal conversation.

"I understand that, Ash, but I really do mean it. Like I said, it had been quite some time since I had been able to get a...release, like that, but thanks to you I feel as if I won't be able to forget the feeling now. So really, dear, thank you for the fun time," Ash felt himself blush more as she smiled at him, which really struck his heart like an arrow from cupid. Dammit, is this what it would be like with Mallow in the future? How in the hell could it get _harder_ to say no to her?

"...W-Well...You're welcome, I guess..." he said bashfully, the woman uncrossing her legs and crossing them again in the opposite fashion. She brought her arms across her stomach and rested her elbows in her palms, lifting them slightly beneath her breasts to lift them.

"And now that we've passed that...This brings us to the matter of Mallow," Ash suddenly tensed up. "I know you've already said that you love my daughter, but you also love Marie's and Lusie's girls too, isn't that right?"

"...uh...Yeah..." Ash began to feel uneasy.

"Hmm..." the woman brought her arms closed up beneath her chest, forcing the trainer to look away from the tentative sight in front of him. She closed her eyes, lowering her head slightly as she fell into thought. "...I know I may have seemed supportive of you earlier, Ash, and I truly do want to believe in you...But Rosie and Lusie were right: as the girls' mothers, we have to take it seriously in choosing whether or not to trust you with our daughters' futures..."

"I can imagine that..." Ash was hesitant to say anything at all. After all the progress he's made today, he could not afford to mess anything up.

"And with how far things progressed earlier, I _should_ be very cautious in trusting you with being _faithful_ to my daughter..." Rosa trailed off, Ash's mind kicking into overdrive.

"I-I'm really sorry, I really am!" Rosa was surprised to open her eyes to see the trainer bowing at the waist in front of her. "I'm definitely not using it as an excuse that you were kinda the one who started it, but it's my fault for letting it happen! Apart from Lana and Lillie, over this past year I had continuously told myself that I would never want to betray Mallow ever again! I feel terrible about what happened and I really hope-"

"Ash, Ash!" the trainer cringed as he felt the woman's hands on his shoulders, noticing her face had suddenly gotten closer as she smiled at him. "I said I _should_ be cautious. But I didn't say I still _am_."

"...uh...What?" Ash blinked, making the woman laugh.

"It's okay. Despite everything that happened between us - in fact, it may partly be _thanks_ to what happened - I know now that I can completely trust Mallow's happiness and future in your hands. So as her mother, Ash...I thank you, and ask that you please continue keeping Mallow happy," the woman put her hands on her lap and bowed her head, the trainer suddenly getting bashful.

"...uh...Thank you...And of course, Mallow's happiness will always be my main concern," Ash smiled to himself in an embarrassed manner, scratching the back of his head. Then everything just sank in all at once. "...Wait. You...You're okay with us? Me and Mallow, and also Lana and-"

"Of course," Ash's expression turned to pure confusion. "Listen, Ash, I'm not as quick to judge as Marie or Lusie are. The three of us were your age too, and I know you might not want to hear about it, but I was _much_ more sexually adventurous than the other two," Ash's face flushed red as his mind was flooded with images of her in her younger years, which he could only imagine bore a striking resemblance to Mallow. And unfortunately, he couldn't help but enjoy it. "So I'm not one to judge a man for being with three women. There was this one time where I had actually come across three young men and they agreed to help me-"

"I think I get it, I get it!" Ash quickly covered his ears, thinking this story would escalate real quick and give him something to think about he could never forget. The woman smiled.

"Anyways...The point is, I'm not one to be opposed to you keeping my daughter happy. Even if you are doing the same with two other girls, as long as your feelings are completely honest and true, then I support the four of you together one hundred percent," Ash couldn't believe his ears as he stared at the smiling woman. Rosa was now giving him her blessing. That confirmed it! He got two mothers on his side! No freakin' _way_!

"I...I can't...Thank you, Rosa, _so_ much. I can't even describe how happy I am to hear you say that," Ash couldn't help but break into a smile, the green-haired woman rising to her feet and pulling the trainer into a hug.

"You're welcome...as long as I never hear Mallow come home crying about her heart being broken, are we clear?" Ash nodded his head against the face of her breasts, the woman giggling to herself as she pulled him closer. "Besides...As rowdy as you and my little Mallow might get, now I know _personally_ that you have no troubles keeping up with her. So I have no reason to worry about you getting bored and going after any other girls," Ash smiled into the warmth of the older woman's bosom as he relaxed, knowing that her words were true. He was finally in a good place during this visit: two mothers convinced, and only one to go. And he knew to control himself from saying anything wrong that could completely ruin everything. Ash could finally have peace of mind and relax...Or so he thought.

"Say, Ash, do you not have a hair-"

Every muscle in Ash's body froze as the voice stopped. And he felt Rosa's hands holding him against her twitch. He pulled his head back from her chest, eyes wide as he leaned to the side to look past Rosa. And despite his hopes in being wrong, it only confirmed his fears: a few feet from the bathroom doorway stood Marina, her wet hair dripping water onto the carpet, her fair skin only covered by a tightly-wrapped white towel that covered from her chest down to her thighs. She wore a similar expression of shock as Ash as her eyes were set on the other woman in the room, who was also looking at her in surprise.

"...-dryer...?" Ash and Rosa were too stunned to come up with anything in response, give for different reasons. On Rosa's side, it was due to shock that this young man she had just accepted as her daughter's lover now had a grown woman coming out of his bathroom dressed only in a towel. On Ash's side, it was hatred in himself that he had actually somehow forgotten that Marina was in there and could have possibly come out at anytime that he hadn't planned for, and also pure panic as he realized that this was about to bring all of his positive progress with these two women crumbling down to nothing.

"...Marie? What are you...doing here?" Rosa asked, the blunette suddenly growing uneasy.

"...I-I...M-My shower was broken, and I asked Ash if I could borrow his," the blunette responded, Ash blinking in surprise at her quick recovery. Rosa narrowed her eyes as she watched the blunette bring a hand up to pinch a few strands of her hair between her fingers, twisting them together as her other arm crossed across her stomach, pulling up below her chest and accentuating herself. Which was certainly not like her...

"In the middle of the night?" Rosa asked curiously, the blunette giving a quick nod.

"R-Regardless of that, why are _you_ here this late?" she asked.

"I was simply discussing with Ash about trusting him with my daughter's future," she responded calmly, glancing over to the trainer beside her who now looked fairly more nervous than before. Ash noticed Marina's eyes look to him in curiosity.

"Y-Yeah, that's it..." he said cautiously.

"Is that so? Well, as long as you're just as dedicated to keeping my Lana happy," Marina told him as she turned away slightly, smiling to herself. Rosa narrowed her eyes on her again.

"...Marie...You're _okay_ with this now?"

"Hm?"

"Ash being with each of our girls...I thought you were against it?"

"...Well...With the time that I've had to think about it carefully...I decided that maybe Ash is the one person we could trust to keep both of our girls happy. As well as Lusamine's."

"...Really...Time to think about it, huh?" Marina noticed her friend give her an intense stare.

"Y...Yeah," the green-haired woman took a few steps towards her.

"So you just came around on this idea...in just under a day?" Rosa stopped only inches from her friend.

"...Yes," the blunette responded calmly, trying to maintain her cool. She couldn't afford to show hesitation or Rosa would know something was wrong.

"And your shower was broken, so you came to use Ash's...in the middle of the night?" she asked carefully. Ash began to grow more nervous again.

"Yes," Marina said more confidently, even though she knew the logic was flawed there. But any hesitation and Rosa would know-

"And _noooothing_ else helped convince you to trust him, hmmm?" the blunette could almost feel the intensity of her friend's narrowed eyes staring into her own.

"N...No, nothing-" Marina then felt the woman's fingers grasp her chin. Before she could question her, she felt her lips parted and watched her friend move her nose in closer to her face. Ash's eyes widened at this, wondering what the hell was happening right in front of him, before watching Rosa pull back and Marina stare questioningly at her. Then as Rosa turned her head to look back at Ash...he noticed that devious grin. Just like Mallow's.

"So _I_ wasn't enough, huh?"

"W-What?!" Ash stammered as he nearly choked on his breath at her words. No way...Did she actually somehow _know_?!

"W-What are you talking about, Rosie?" Marina added, Ash mentally thanking the woman for trying to help him. Unfortunately, Marina could never be as convincing as Rosa.

"And _you_ couldn't hold back after hearing how well he's satisfying your little girl? Or was it because you _saw_ him in action?" Ash knew they had lost the moment the blunette's face flushed red. Yeah, she definitely had them beat.

"I...I-I have no idea what you're referring to, honestly, Rosie..." the green-haired woman giggled to herself as her friend crumbled into a nervous mess, desperately trying to hide the clear truth to no success.

"Oh come now, Marie, I know the smell of jizz when I catch it. And it certainly helps with how much _this_ young man gives, doesn't it?" Rosa grinned as she poked her elbow into Marina's towel-clad gut and flashed a wink to Ash, making each of their faces turn a deeper shade of red.

"W-W-W-What are you _talking_ -?" Marina gasped as she felt her nipples be exposed to the open air, feelings two palms sink into the fat of her breasts as Rosa pulled her friend's back against her front.

"And I bet you couldn't resist when he started to milk _these_ babies, could you?" Ash stared in awe as the two once-mature adults that struck fear into him the day prior suddenly reverted to their teenage years: Rosa squeezing her friend's chest from behind while Marina desperately tried to shake her off, milk now starting to leak from her nipples. "Aha! See? Just like me, all you needed was Ash to-"

"Shut up, Rosa!" the green-haired woman suddenly felt a swift punch to the top of her head, dropping to her knees as her feet collapsed outward to her sides. As the woman began to rub her head and pout, the blunette pulled her towel back up and readjusted it. "Honestly, you still can't keep your hands to yourself even after all these years? I suppose that must be the reason why you sided with Ash so quickly..."

"H-Huh?!" Ash blinked as the two women's eyes focused on him. "W-Whoa, wait a second, I never planned this or anything like that! Honestly, I never even wanted-!"

"Ash, calm down," the trainer instantly shut up at Marina's words, hearing her sigh to herself afterwards. "Honestly, you really do worry too much..."

"...uh...No offense, but I think this is definitely something I _should_ be worrying about," Ash replied, noticing a curious look from both women. "Well, for starters, I'm having sex with each of your daughters, as well as Lusamine's...And now I _kinda_ had sex with you two-"

"Now, Ash, don't get confused. _We_ did not have sex, that was only...foreplay, nothing more," Marina explained, turning her head to the side as her cheeks went pink.

"Same with me. Although if we weren't interrupted by Marie, I was certainly willing to let you-" Rosa gasped as her mouth was suddenly covered by her friend's hand.

"The _point_ is...We are not going to think anything of these encounters. And we suggest you do the same, for our daughters' sake," Ash noticed the blunette give him an expectant look, knowing exactly what she meant. They would flip a table if they found out he had sex with their moms, or anyone other than them for that matter. They could not find out about any of this.

"Yeah...Definitely not telling them," Ash flashed up his thumb, the two women sharing a smile.

"Al _though_...There is one thing we should probably settle before we wrap this up..." Ash was confused to watch Rosa beckon him with her finger to come closer, suddenly getting an odd feeling as he cautiously moved towards the pair. And as he reached them, he found himself in yet another promiscuous situation.

As he watched Rosa wrap an arm around Marie and pull her closer to her side, Ash caught one beautiful glimpse of their bosoms push against each other before his face was suddenly buried in their warmth. He felt Rosa's arm hold his back in place as he managed to squirm his nose up and over the top of their combined cleavage, his eyes looking up questioningly at the two women.

"Between the three of us...Who was better~?"

Ash swallowed his breath as the woman's lips curled into a devious grin. He shuddered: no wonder Mallow was so mischievous. He noticed Marina's eyes glance away as her cheeks began to turn pink.

"There's no point in answering that...I-It's not as if I care..."

"Oh, come on, you little tsundere!" Ash felt his manhood start to wake up again as he felt Rosa try to hug her friend with Ash between them while Marina tried to escape from her grasp, causing a dangerous amount of skin rubbing along Ash's face. "So, Ash? Who would you pick between us?"

"...That's not something I can decide," Rosa was disappointed - and much against her will, so was Marina - as the pair felt Ash somehow squirm his way away from them and take a few steps back, taking a few breaths before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "...I...I just don't think that choice would be fair to either of you," the two women giggled together.

"Typical man response..."

"I thought you didn't care, Maaaariiiee?"

"...Shut up..."

Ash couldn't help but smile as the two women began their bickering once more like children, realizing that he had come to adore that image. Because in his mind...All he saw was Mallow and Lana fighting as they usually do. He brought his hand over his mouth as he suddenly yawned, a sense of fatigue suddenly washing over him like a tidal wave. I guess with how much stress and stress- _release_ he had just gone through, his body wasn't able to properly tell him that he should be asleep right now. And that certainly was true: it was 1 in the morning.

"Hm? Oh, dear, you're finally getting tired?" Marina's motherly instinct suddenly kicked in as she watched Ash fight against another yawn, subconsciously putting a hand on Ash's head and rubbing it gently just as she would with her children when they were younger. Rosa smirked.

" _Finally_? Just how much did you put the poor boy through, Marie?" the blunette cast a glare to her friend as she guided the trainer to his bed, setting him down on the edge as he stifled another yawn. "Ooh, ooh! I can help undress him!"

"Rosie! This is not the time to be getting handsy!" Ash's eyes suddenly began to get heavier as he felt a pair of hands pull his shirt up and over his head, while two other hands unzipped his shorts. His body felt heavy as his head hit the pillow, blinking slowly as he felt his shorts yanked off of him, the two women sitting on either side of him now starting to blur over. "Go ahead and get some sleep, Ash. Sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite. Or _us_ ~" Ash gave one last weak chuckle as he heard Marina's fist collide with her friend's head once more, before his eyelids fell closed for the last time this night. After a much longer night than he had expected, he was finally asleep. The two women smiled as they exchanged a glance. "I know you're thinking the same thing, Marie, don't deny it."

"...Yeah, I know...Our daughters really are lucky..." the pair watched as Ash silently slept, his stomach rising and falling in rhythm. Marina was surprised to watch her own hand brush the younger man's forehead gently, but felt no need to stop it.

"Yeah...Sweet, caring, protecting...But most of aaall~" the blunette suppressed the urge to sigh as she felt her friend's elbow poke against her arm. "Come ooon, you know you wanna say it too~"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, come on, Marie. Just once, he's asleep and it's only me here."

"No."

"Alriiight, maybe in the morning I'll tell him the funny story of that night you almost got-"

"Okay, okay, he's really cute!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine, he's _hot_. Happy?"

"There ya go, Mariiieee~"

"Ugh, get off me..." the blunette felt herself break into a smile as she struggled to push off her friend from hugging her, a devilish smile plastered across her face. Rosa fell forward onto the bed as Marina stood up, straightening the edge along the bottom of the towel. "Come on, we should get some sleep tonight too. Let's get back to our rooms," Marina heard no response as she started to move around the bed towards the bathroom for her clothes, and by the time she reached the doorway she became concerned at the silence. With a single glance back to her friend, she got a worried feeling as she saw her with her chin propped up in her palm, a smile on her lips as her eyes watched the sleeping trainer.

"...But do we _have_ to?"

* * *

Sunday morning. According to the deadline that Lusamine had specified for him, that left Ash with one day left to win her over on dating her daughter. As well as Marina's and Rosa's. Jeez, the more he thought about that the more he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world that he was even still alive right now...

And oh, how he didn't even realize the irony in thinking that the moment he woke up. He first realized that he couldn't move for some reason, leading him to pray that he wasn't tied up in his sleep like a year earlier. But thankfully, he felt he could do circles with his wrists and ankles without feeling any rope rub against his skin. Which led to finding the real cause of why he couldn't-

Oh, okay. It was just the two naked women in his bed.

"...Eh?" Ash blinked repeatedly. The image never changed or disappeared. There really were two naked women in his bed...So...What the hell?

"Mmmmnnn..." Ash tensed up as he felt the woman to his left shift in her slumber, a bare leg draping across his abdomen as she tilted her head up, a smile of pure bliss plastered across her face as strands of her green hair fell down her cheek. Ash couldn't help but feel his heartbeat get faster as he watched her, instantly thinking of Mallow and how she moves around in her sleep in a similar fashion.

At the sound of another sleepy moan, he had hoped it had come from his opposite side but instead, it came from almost straight down. His eyes drifted in the direction of his feet which he could not see, because he noticed a woman's hips to his right while her own figure extended across him. Feeling the warm pressure of her chest - bra-covered, of course - on the edge of his waist, he noticed her arms were crossed beneath her head on the side of the other woman's hips, her blue hair tickling her friend in her sleep which must've been the cause of her blissful smile. With a quick glance, he came to realize that each of them were in bras and panties, which made sense. Even after last night, sleeping naked together would be dangerous.

Last night. Huh...So that actually _did_ happen and wasn't a dream, huh? Ash smiled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Rosa pulling his arm closer along her front while burying it within her cleavage, also feeling his opposite arm held in place by Marina's thighs. From the various sensations of their body parts in contact with his own, and also considering it was morning, it was hard to keep his natural male problem from happening today. But morning wood cannot be avoided so easily: and so he felt his bulge push against the soft skin of Marina's belly.

"Nnnn...Again...? Honey, we just finished...~" the trainer gave a puzzled look as the blunette's lips curled into a drunken smile as she turned her head over and began nuzzling her cheek against her friend's butt. This in turn caused Rosa to start giggling like a drunk in her slumber, feeling her push her crotch closer against his waist.

"Aaah...Sweetiiieeee...~" the green-haired woman moaned, prompting Ash to sigh as he closed his eyes. Well, guess he wasn't doing anything anytime soon-

"Ash? Are you awake?"

Ash's eyes shot open again as the voice was followed by a knock at the door. Oh God, that voice...! Not now! "I-I-uuuh...Y-Yeah! But don't come in! I-I'm getting changed but I don't have my pants on!"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I can wait!" Ash breathed a sigh of relief, but unfortunately that didn't solve his dilemma. There were still the two nearly-naked women sleeping on top of him.

"Hey...Hey! Rosa, Marina!" his whispers didn't do anything. Neither one budged. "Oh, come on...Rosa, you have to wake up! Marina, do you want Wicke to find us like this?"

"Mmnnnn...Not yeeet..." Ash felt hopeful as he saw her torso begin to slide off and back towards her lower half, but his hopes were suddenly dashed as her upper half fell to the side and collapsed on top of him again. Only this position was much worse.

"M-Marina...!" Ash bit his lip as he fought to maintain his composure. Instead of resting on her friend's butt, Marina's head was now resting on the bedsheets to the side of his left thigh, her bare stomach now flat against his. But the problem was the fact that he now felt the bridge of her bra against the base of his dick, with two very warm and soft sensations on either side of his dick...Dammit, why the hell would they put their _own_ underwear on but not _his_?!

"Is...Is it alright now? I only need a few moments-"

"N-Not yet! Sorry! I just...I can't seem to find my shorts, ha haa! W-Weird...!" he slammed his head back against the pillow as he felt Marina's chest begin to slide slowly against his morning glory. Don't think about it, just don't think about it, it's not happening, this is not the time to-!

"Having fun~?"

Ash's eyes widened as they shot to his side, meeting the curious glint of jade eyes as Rosa smiled up at him. The woman glanced down, noticing his current situation with Marina, her smile growing wider.

"I _was_ gonna offer a little help, but I guess she beat me to it-"

"Rosa, please wake her up and get her off me! Then you gotta hide, both of you!" Rosa's brow furrowed. "Wicke's at the door and she can't see this! Do you have any idea what would happen?!"

"...Hmm...From what I heard, she's pretty adventurous-"

"She would tell Lusamine and I would be _dead_!" the woman giggled at Ash's quietly panicked outburst, her eyes quickly looking to the door before releasing her grip on his arm. She yawned as she pushed herself to sit up, turning her head to the side and leaning slightly so she could see between Marina's chest and Ash's pelvis.

"...Are you sure you don't wanna finish first~?"

" _Please!"_

"...Okay..." Rosa lowered her head towards Marina's, bringing her lips close to her ears. "Maaaariiee...Lana's here~"

"W-Wha-?!" Ash couldn't help but be impressed as he watched the woman's torso jerk straight upwards as her eyes opened, looking around the room frantically. Now he felt almost disappointed in himself: if the girls were as afraid as he was about their parents finding out about what he had done with them, why did he never realize the mothers would react the same way about their daughters finding out?

"Come on, into the bathroom we go," the blunette yawned as she felt herself heaved to her feet, guided to her feet and across the room.

"Why...?" she asked in a tired tone, her friend rolling her eyes.

"Because you don't want to be seen like this with your daughter's boyfriend by anyone _else_ , riiight?" Ash noticed Marina's expression turn to confusion before the door closed between them, leaving him alone in the room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid out of bed to find his shorts and shirt on the ground beside it, slipping them on and heading towards the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry for coming so early, but miss president thought I might forget if I left it for later," Wicke flashed the trainer a smile, who gave a nervous smile in response.

"A-Ah, no worries. Just...actually got out of bed just now," he said, the purple-haired woman crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that miss president would like to have a talk with you in her office at some point today."

"Huh? Did she...say what about?"

"No, I'm afraid she never specified. But...If you're worried about what happened in the lab area yesterday...I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," the young man shuddered as he recalled his previous encounter with the two women in the lower levels. "It's okay, you didn't say anything wrong. It might actually be the opposite, in fact."

"Huh?" Ash blinked as he stared at her curiously. The woman adjusted her glasses along the bridge of her nose.

"When I first went to miss president's office this morning to ask if she needed anything, she was...well, she was rather distracted," Ash's head tilted slightly to the side. "She couldn't seem to focus on me at all, no matter how many times I asked or got her attention. Something was clearly on her mind...And I think it was because of what you told her."

"W-What I said?" the woman smiled with a nod.

"Everything you said came straight from your heart, Ash, and any woman can tell that. So after all those things you said to her, you really put a damper in her head," Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I...I mean, I didn't _mean_ to..." the woman giggled to herself, turning her body away from him.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, Ash. Just hold your head high and stay true to your heart, just as you were yesterday and I'm sure you'll win her over," Ash felt himself blush as the assistant winked at him, then started down the hallway. Slowly closing the door in front of him, he stared blankly as he thought. It was true that he had told the truth yesterday in everything he said to Lusamine about loving Lillie and wanting to be with her...But why would she be distracted? Couldn't that be a good _or_ bad thing?

"Well, sounds like we missed something yesterday," Ash nearly jumped at the voice behind him, turning around to see the two women standing in front of the bathroom, Rosa's arms crossed beneath her breasts and Marina's hands on her hips, each giving him an expectant look. The fact that they were still in their underwear also didn't help him.

"...It was just a talk I had with Lusamine, that's all," Ash told them, Rosa's eyes giving a shine of curiosity.

"Oh? And what would _you two_ have to talk about- Ow!" Ash smiled as he heard the blunette sigh to herself, the green-haired woman starting to pout as she rubbed her head.

"Was it about Lillie?" Ash gave a nod. " So I'm guessing you told her the same thing you told us, huh? About loving our daughters and truly wanting to build a happy future with them?"

"...Basically..." Ash rubbed his arm bashfully, the two women smiling as they watched him grow nervous.

"...Have more confidence in yourself," Ash felt his cheeks flush as he watched Marina turn back towards the bathroom doorway, his eyes unable to resist watching her hips sway as she walked towards it. With a hand on the door, she started to close it before stopping halfway, looking back over her shoulder with a smile. "If you do love Lillie, then you'll have to convince her. Just like you did with me."

"Yeah! And we're always here to help you with Lusie, if you want!" Rosa flashed him a smile, Ash unable to resist from smiling himself.

"...Thanks...But this is something I gotta do on my own," Marina smiled as she closed the bathroom door, feeling a warmth start to grow in her chest as she began getting dressed. Rosa felt a similar warmth in her bosom as she watched the trainer open the door to the hallway, stepping out and closing it behind him. She uncrossed her arms from beneath her breasts and tapped a finger against her lips, smiling.

"...Little Mallow, you certainly are lucky..."

* * *

"...ident...excuse...resident...?"

"..."

"...Miss president!"

"Hm?" the woman blinked, bringing herself back to reality.

"I was just asking...about that shipment that's meant for tomorrow, they just informed us that they'll have to wait another week..." the Aether employee said hesitantly, tapping his clipboard as he subconsciously leaned away from her expecting an angry outburst declaring incompetency or something similar. But to his shock, her expression remained neutral.

"...I see. Inform the staff to be ready next week instead, then," the employee stood frozen in shock as he watched the blonde continue walking down the path through the conservation area, as calm as she was before he had approached her. Over a business delay like that, she would have usually stomped away in frustration but just now...She barely reacted at all.

Inside Lusamine's head, it was just a mess. A part of her mind was still trying to deduce a final judgement on Ash's character as a fit for being with her only daughter, and she could also hear a faint whisper in the back of her mind to think about what that employee had just told her, but her brain was being riddled with other questions and feelings that acted as a cloud to prevent her from being able to focus on anything.

And at the front of it all was Ash. There were so many reasons he was in her mind at the moment, and none were any less confusing than the last. The fact that he was intimate with her daughter without her knowing. The fact that he proclaimed to love two girls as well as his daughter and desired to be together with each of them. The sincerity and determination he expressed in what he told her yesterday. The way he saved her without caring about his own safety. The almost abnormally _immense_ size of his-

"Miss president!" Lusamine blinked herself from her trance, her eyes readjusting and seeing that she was currently holding one foot over the edge of the boardwalk and about to fall down into a small creek below. She quickly stepped back, glancing over to the employee who had called out to her and giving a dismissive wave, before turning in the direction the path continued and began walking again. And as she fell back into her cloud of thoughts, she felt her cheeks flush.

What was she about to think just now? That thought must have come from having walked in on Wicke during her 'research', as she called it, and what she was forced to see in that moment. But it's not like she was curious or anything, I mean...she had seen one before! She had a child, so of course the sight was nothing new to her! And Ash was just another man, like any other, so of course he had a...y'know. And of course he got excited if a woman tempted him like Wicke had done...so it's only natural that it would stand so...tall...so very tall...

The woman felt her palm smack against her cheek, almost surprised as it actually stung. She didn't even mean to do that...But if her body was acting on its own...why? It's not as if she was hiding or denying anything, she really did have no interest in Ash in that way. None at all, I mean, she was Lillie's mother, how could she face her daughter if she thought of her first boyfriend in that way? Lillie would never forgive her if that were the case!

In any case, she thought nothing of Ash. That was final and there was no doubt about it. And worrying about any of this would get her nowhere, so all she could do was resume her work today like usual. No matter how concerned she was for her daughter's future. No matter how thankful she was for him saving her. No matter how bad she felt for him getting hurt while saving her. No matter how much she wanted to be able to trust that boy who was such a kind friend to her daughter. No matter how determined he was, or kind, or considering...or grown-

"Miss president?" she was once again snapped out of her thoughts as she stopped in her tracks, turning her head towards the source of the voice. "I thought...you said you wouldn't be able to do any work today...?"

"Oh, Wicke...I know I did say that...but I felt that I needed to go for a little walk to help clear my mind," the blonde responded, her assistant giving a concerned look.

"...Does this relate to the issues with Ash on your mind?" Lusamine's eyes instinctively turned away from the purple-haired woman. "...I realize it's not my business, miss president...but if it's causing you this much stress on deciding whether to trust him or not...Why not talk to your daughter about this?"

"...She would never agree to that," Wicke watched as the woman took the few slow steps towards the handrail close by, resting her palms on it as she stared down at the small creek that ran through a small tunnel passing through the ground beneath her. "...If Lillie's never come to me about the truth between them before, then she has no intentions of letting me become involved. And maybe it would've been better that way..."

"Or maybe it's simply because of what Ash mentioned yesterday," the blonde interest was piqued, but she couldn't bring herself to look back and ask about it. "...He mentioned that he had kept the truth for you for a while, which would mean that your daughter willingly chose to keep it a secret as well. But if Ash loves her...and she does love him back...then Lillie never told you because if she did, and you had turned Ash away...you would be rejecting your own daughter's heart."

"...Huh...?" Lillie's mother noticed her employee rest her elbows on the handrail beside her, arms crossed as she leaned against it.

"If it's true that Lillie does love Ash as much as he claims to love her...then she would have been just as afraid of him as telling you, if not _more_ , because you're her mother. She was terrified that she would be put in a position where she would have to choose between the man she loves and her own mother...do you think _you_ would be able to handle that kind of pressure?" Lusamine's eyes softened. "...And you must give considerable credit to Ash. From the first moment I had met Ash after he arrived here, he was as nervous as I had ever seen him, and I had no idea why. But now, I can only deduce that he must've thought you called him here for something relating to your daughter as if you had found out about them."

"...He did mention that..."

"So don't you think he deserves respect for still being here? He came here prepared to face that light, and not only that, but he was surprised to not only find you but _also_ Mallow and Lana's mothers. But he _still_ stayed. Any other boy would have turned heels and ran at the sight of his girlfriend's angry mother, but Ash stuck through it with _three_ of you and still stayed to prove that he was telling the truth!" Wicke smiled down at the water, watching a poliwag wade into through the small tunnel beneath them. "...I know I'm not Lillie's mother...but Ash is a remarkable young man, truly one of a kind. And if both of them have been happy together in secret...don't you think they deserve a chance with their parents' blessing?"

No response. Everything Wicke had said was right. A part of Lusamine hated herself for agreeing so quickly, but there was no way she could deny anything her assistant had said. Even if some of it didn't need to be mentioned to be on her mind.

Truth was, Lusamine did respect Ash. A great deal. And not only for having saved her from being attacked a day earlier, but for almost everything he has done since the time she had first heard Lillie mention him from pokemon school. All the times that he showed concern for pokemon that weren't his responsibility, for the love and care he showed his own pokemon, for the fun that he had with his friends each day, every part of him from that young age brought her to respect him. And that's not even touching on the bravery he showed in wanting to help in hunting dangerous ultra beasts, or facing against the legendary ultra beast Necrozma when it was running rampant and even took control of Solgaleo and Lunala. He never showed fear in almost anything he faced.

"I told Ash that you would want to meet with him in your office sometime today," the blonde noticed her assistant disappear from the side of her eye, turning her head slightly to notice that she stopped behind her. "If you don't want to disappoint the poor boy, I would suggest you take that chance and be completely upfront with him. And I doubt he'll wait around forever."

"...Wicke..." as she uttered her assistant's name under her breath and watched her walk away, Lusamine couldn't help but wonder about her assistant. Even if she was Wicke's boss, why would she lie to Ash for her sake? She had never certainly asked anything like that of her before, but now she had done it willingly without even asking.

Although this wasn't the time to worry about that. Right now, she had something important to take care of before going back to her office.

* * *

Ash could feel the worried feeling in his stomach grow worse by the minute. He finally began pacing around the room, unable to bear sitting in the chair any longer, as his eyes wandered around the office room. Maybe he shouldn't have even come into her office at all? Arriving to find that she wasn't here made him wonder if he should go looking for her, but he decided in the end to stay and wait it out. Maybe she was only out for the restroom or something, and would be back in a few minutes. Or maybe she had so much work that she completely forgot that she had called him here and he would lose his entire last day to sway her objection of being with Lillie. Pray to God it was the first one...

The trainer's hand moved to hold his stomach as it violently grumbled, breaking the painful silence in the room. He was stupid for coming straight here thinking she would be putting her work on hold for him, but he was even _more_ stupid for skipping breakfast before going. He knew how being hungry messed with his head, especially when having not eaten anything at _all_ , so he prayed this would be over and done sooner rather than later. The more time he chose to wait, the more his mind could be imaginative and overcomplicate the situation beyond reason. And that was certainly doing him no good right now.

"...'Something I have to do on my own', huh...?" he muttered to himself, stopping by the side of the desk as he thought back to those words he had spoken to Rosa. It was certainly true that he intended to do this on his own, despite their offer to help. That's what he had intended from the start with all three of them, and technically so far, he was two for two in doing that. And now that all he had left to do was face Lusamine - the end of this whole situation within sight - he should have felt better about this than when he started. But something had caused another concern in his mind after persuading Rosa and Marina: something he had hoped wouldn't become a problem...

The trainer sighed as he leaned back against the edge of the desk, putting his palms on the desktop to hold himself up. He certainly didn't _have_ to...right? I mean, it's not as if the three women made him agree on changing their minds using the same method. So after his 'encounter' with Rosa...and then last night's 'activities' with Marina...

Ash shook his head profusely. No, he was _not_ going to fool around with Lusamine! The first two times were mistakes! Or rather, three times, if he included Wicke's own personal 'greeting'. But he could _not_ let anything like that happen during this talk. He needed to have a calm and serious discussion with the woman, Lillie's boyfriend to Lillie's mother, with no distractions. He would not let anything go wrong and mess this up-

He was then startled as his palm lost its grip on the surface of the desk, slipping across towards the back of the desk. He flinched as his hand brushed a small stack of papers off the edge, straightening himself to his feet as he heard the papers flutter to the ground. He gave a sigh to himself as he inched around the corner of the desk, peeking around to see the papers scattered about on the floor by the foot of the executive chair. At least it was a small mess: he could clean this up easily before Lusamine came back. No one would even know what happened, so better get started. As he crouched over and started gathering the sheets into a pile, he caught a glance of a single paper's contents. And it immediately caught his interest.

It was an order form detailing a delivery that was made a few weeks earlier. Not a manuscript addressed to the company, but simply an online order made from a third-party site. But it wasn't that it was addressed to Lusamine that caught his attention, nor was it the cost or the fact that it was dated to arrive today. It was the contents description.

"I wonder what that was about..."

Ash jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly dropping the stack of papers on the floor again. Lusamine was just outside the door! The trainer scrambled his way around the side of the desk, sliding the order sheet on top of the stack and dropping the papers back where he thought they had been before, throwing his butt into the closer of the two chairs as he heard the click of the doorknob turning.

"Marina wasn't even in her room, and Rosa is already awake and in the halls...She's never been up this early before..." Ash tensed up as he heard the door close, followed by the sound of the woman's heels touching the floor with each step across the room. Then it stopped, leading Ash to come to the only realization he could at the moment. Slowing turning his head in the chair, he offered a nervous smile and wave as he saw the woman staring at him with a surprised expression.

"...uh...Hi?" Ash said hesitantly, watching the woman's facial expression begin to soften as she crossed her arms.

"...Hi. I...I didn't expect you to be waiting here this early," she replied, making her way around her desk before setting herself into her executive chair.

"Yeah...Well, Wicke said you wanted to talk to me, and I didn't exactly have anything else planned today, so...I figured I'd better be safe rather than make you mad for waiting," flashing an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head, he noticed the woman turn her chair to the side so as not to face him, her eyes instead looking blankly through the gaps in the blinds over the window. A minute went by in silence as neither one said a word. During this minute Ash's thoughts couldn't help but wander back to what he had read on the order slip, trying to supress the heat in his cheeks. He had never imaged Lusamine to order anything like _that_...She certainly didn't seem the type...Although, what's that saying about it being the ones you least expect?

Then another minute passed. Which was two minutes more than the time it would take for Ash to begin to worry. However, not even noticing the change in his demeanor, the Aether president took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Ash, look, I'll get straight to the poi-"

"I'm sorry!" Lusamine's voice cut off with a single blink. With a slow turn of her chair, the woman looked to Ash noticing that he was now leaning forward in the chair, his head bent over as if bowing to her. "...I...Lusamine, I know that I've seemed kind of spineless about this whole situation, facing you, and Marina and Rosa about staying with all three of your daughters. And I know that no amount of words or actions could possibly be enough-"

"Ash, hold on, you don't-"

"I truly do love Lillie, much more than you could imagine. And I know I say the same about Mallow and Lana, but that's sincerely how I feel, and there will be no changing that, but it doesn't make it any less true!" Ash continued on, not even noticing the woman's mouth open trying to speak.

"Ash, really, I'm trying to-"

"And I know I said all of this yesterday, but even if you never give us your blessing, I will never give up on keeping your daughter happy because that's how I want my future to be! I want to be with her, and the other girls, and making sure that they have smiles on their faces every day of their-" one of Lusamine's cheeks puffed out, a slight irritation seen in the look of her eyes.

"Ash, I'm trying to tell you I'm okay with it!"

"And I would _never_ consider letting them get hurt-" Ash froze. His voice refused to come out as his mind registered those words. "...I...Y-You...You what?"

"Like I said...I wanted to talk to you to tell you...I'm okay with you and Lillie, as well as the other girls," Ash's eyes widened in shock and utter confusion as he watched the woman lean back into her chair, an elbow on the armrest with her fist against her cheek as her eyes looked to the side of the room with no particular point of interest.

"...I...uh...But I-...You...uh..." Ash couldn't even form a sentence at this point. His mind was like silly putty: soft and mouldable, with no support in a definitive physical structure. "...You...You're _okay_ with it?"

"To a degree...yes," the woman closed her eyes, turning herself back towards the trainer. "I'm not saying I'm _completely_ accepting of everything about this situation...but...my daughter _has_ been happy over this past year, despite never telling me that you two had started becoming more _familiar_ with each other..."

"...Aaah..." he immediately felt stupid for not even being able to come up with a word in response, but that sound simply slipped out of him. And to his surprise, he noticed the corner of the woman's lips curl upward, one eye peeking open to meet his.

"And I'll admit, there are still _plenty_ of concerns I have about letting this continue..." Ash gulped, noticing the woman straighten up in her chair. "And so, as Lillie's mother, I expect you two to now keep me _very_ informed of any further developments. That goes for _any_ of you."

"R-Right! Yes, ma'a- _miss_!" Ash felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck. Thank God he caught himself before he said _ma'am_ , or he would be dead. But instead of getting angry for what he was clearly about to say, the woman instead smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were past that awkward 'miss' business?" she asked, the trainer only growing more uneasy as he laughed nervously.

"A-Ah...Sorry. I just...This doesn't exactly feel real to me, or...more like it's a trap or something..." he was then surprised as Lusamine started laughing. Not evil or anything, just...a gentle laugh.

"Oh, Ash...You really have become afraid of me because of all of this, haven't you?" she asked between chuckles, the younger man giving an embarrassed smile.

"Well...Kinda, I mean...You're Lillie's mom, and I thought you weren't gonna be supportive of us, considering how...complicated it is..." he answered with hesitation, the woman leaning forward and putting her elbows on the desk with her fingers meeting just below her nose.

"Well, this isn't a trap or anything like that. I am sincerely giving you my blessing for staying with my daughter, _if_ she remains happy," Ash frantically nodded, making the woman laugh once more. "...You really are one of a kind, Ash. I suppose I was wrong to doubt Wicke all this time..."

"Wicke?" the trainer was intrigued. Sure, she had defended him in their earlier conversation in one of the examination rooms, but she hadn't said that much at that time. Did they talk more at a different time about him? "...What, ah...What exactly did she say...?"

"Hmmm, worried about what I think of you, mister?" Ash smiled bashfully at the sight of the woman's knowing smile.

"W-Well...maybe a _little_...?" he chuckled, the woman looking down at the desk.

"...She opened my eyes to the truth. Everything about you that made you an amazing person to be with Lillie," Ash was surprised by these words.

"W-What? I, uh...Amazing is a strong word, Lusamine, I wouldn't go that far-"

"But I would," she leaned back into her chair again. "You've done very remarkable things in your life, Ash, much of which was done at an even _younger_ age than what you are now. You have proven yourself time and time again as being capable of protecting someone, as well as caring for them and providing them with any support that they may need. And the more I focused on that, the less stubborn I became and realized that you are a very dependable man."

"T-That's...not..." Ash felt his cheeks start to grow warmer.

"...I'm very sorry for the way I've acted, Ash. I was...stubborn, and my judgement was clouded by my desire to keep my daughter safe...I do hope you'll forgive me," Ash held his hands up, waving them back and forth as the woman lowered her head in apology.

"Y-You don't have to apologize, not at all!" he noticed her eyes glance upward at him. "...I...I know that you were only trying to keep her safe. You're her mother, I get that, and you want what's best for her...besides, any mother who finds out about a secret boyfriend with two other girlfriends has every right to scream like you did," Ash chuckled, memories flashing back to the lectures he received from the woman. The same memory came across Lusamine's mind as well, but was much more embarrassing considering their stance now, the woman's cheeks turning pink. "So really, you don't owe me any apology. You were only acting in defense as a mother."

"...Perhaps..." the woman rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, leaning on the armrest as she looked over towards the window. "...Or maybe it's because...I was also jealous of her."

"Jealous? Of Lillie?" he asked, the woman giving a simple nod.

"...It's been so many years now, but I had a much rougher time at her age. Men followed me everywhere I went, always wanting to help me with every little thing and offering themselves like slaves as if I would reward them..." as Ash watched the woman sigh quietly to herself, something dawned on him. Lillie is very attractive, no doubt: so Lusamine must have been just as attractive at the same age. "...For the first few days it started, it was flattering. But it quickly became degrading, being watched like a prize...I remember it wasn't long at all before I started to hate it. All the attention, all of the men at my feet, and following in my shadow everywhere I went, I just...I despised all of it. Lillie doesn't get quite as much attention as I did back then, but...I suppose I was jealous that she was so quickly able to find a guy like you...always nice and caring...among other things..."

"...If you don't mind...my asking...Lillie's father wasn't one of them...was he?" Ash looked away awkwardly, the woman giving a smile.

"...No. He was the first man I encountered who wasn't like the rest. He was...a gentleman, in every sense of the word. He might be the only reason that I ever came back around on tolerating men at all," she explained, joining her fingers down on the surface of the desk. "...And then the day...that happened...Lillie was so young, she wouldn't remember it...but the memory is still so vivid in my mind...happening right in front of me, unable to do anything to stop it..." Ash felt concerned as he noticed the woman's expression soften. Much more than earlier. "...Not a day goes by that I don't miss him...And I would never want to go back to the way things were before. I never want any other man leering at me like they did..."

"T-That's not _all_ bad!" the blonde was surprised to feel something grab her hands. As she looked at her own hands, she noticed another hand on top of them, following its arm back to where she saw Ash with a serious expression. "...I know men can come across as creepy, believe me...Those guys are why men have such bad reps in general...but not _all_ men are like that. I mean, look at your husband, he changed your mind, right?"

"...And I suppose you're saying that you're different from that, too?" the woman asked, confused to notice the trainer's cheeks blush.

"...Well...I do admit that at some times, it's worse than others...B-But not around Lillie! I swear, I'm not a creep or anything with her! I-I will always respect her-!" Lusamine began laughing again as the trainer reduced to a verbal mess, desperately trying to correct himself but only making it worse.

"It's okay, I wasn't trying to talk about that. Besides, you already admitted to being intimate with her, isn't that right?" Ash's cheeks burned a brighter red. "Then there's no need to get worked up, I know that even good men are not _always_ a gentleman in the bedroom."

"...uh...Thanks...I think...?" the woman giggled at the man's nervous reaction, glancing down curiously.

"So...How long are you planning on holding my hand for?" Ash's eyes widened as he looked down, finally taking notice that his hand was still on hers. He snatched it back as if she were on fire, only embarrassing himself further as the woman was clearly amused by this. "My, Ash, afraid that this old woman has cooties?"

"W-Wha- No!" her smile only grew wider as he clearly became more embarrassed, turning away trying to hide his face. "...And also, you shouldn't be saying that."

"Hm?" this piqued her interest.

"Calling yourself an old woman. You're the last woman I know who should be saying that already..." Ash heard nothing in response. Curiously, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder, feeling put on the spot as he noticed the woman's eyes focused intently on him with a shining curiosity. "T-That is...I mean that you don't look close to being old, is all! I mean, I'm sure anytime you go out somewhere with Lillie, you must still get mistaken for sisters...or even twins..." more silence. That wasn't boding well: did he just screw it up? Oh God, he said it wrong, didn't he? He always remembered that was supposed to be flattering to a woman, but maybe he was remembering it backwards and accidentally-

He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of laughter. A laughter that made him feel as if Lillie were with him right now, able to spread a warmth in his chest and put a smile on his face. He turned to watch as the woman seemed to try to hide her face behind her palm to no avail, her cheeks pink as she laughed so much that it seemed to hurt her side. To Ash, this was kind of refreshing, considering the sense of stress between them the past few days, so seeing her enjoying herself so openly like this...He felt as though she were finally being honest with herself.

"...A...Ash...How can you...with a straight face...?" the trainer could decipher the broken fragments of her question between her laughs, understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean? It's because that's the truth, obviously, I mean...look at you, you're beau-" Ash bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying any further, not even realizing what he was saying before it came out. But he gulped as Lusamine's laughter stopped.

"...I'm...what?" beads of sweat ran down the back of the trainer's neck as he felt the woman's eyes prying into him with sincere curiosity, much like he was used to experiencing with Lillie. Although no matter how much he prayed right now, he knew for a fact there was no being able to escape this. He screwed up too late.

"...I mean, look at you, Lusamine...No man - or even woman - in their right mind would say that you aren't...well...attractive..." the woman stared in awe at the trainer. He thought she was...attractive? A mother and always-busy business worker was...beautiful? "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it weir-"

"You're just being nice...right?" Ash felt even more guilty at the woman's tone. God, she even _sounded_ as cute as Lillie! This was so unfair right now!

"...Of course not...I really do think you're...beautiful..." his eyes refused to meet hers as he felt his face grow warmer from embarrassment. And since he wasn't looking, he had no idea he was casting the same effect on Lusamine.

"Excuse me?" the pair jumped, their eyes shooting back to the door where they now saw a man's head peeking in through a small gap from the hallway. "...Is this a bad time?"

"N-No, not at all, sir! Please, come in!" Ash stammered immediately, mentally cursing himself for being so awkward. At the same time, unbeknownst to him, Lusamine puffed her cheeks slightly as she cast a disappointed look to him.

"What is it?" she asked calmly, the man stepping into the room.

"There was a package delivered for you a few minutes ago," Ash's eyes focused on the package in the employee's hands as he walked towards the desk.

"Oh, yes, on the corner of the desk here is fine. Thank you," she said politely, the man giving a brief bow before leaving the room again. Ash cast a curious glance to the package on the desk, his mind starting to wander as to what could be inside. "I had almost forgotten about this package, actually. But I suppose it _was_ supposed to come today."

"Well, it's like a nice surprise for yourse-" Ash's voice became caught in his throat as he recalled something.

"Hm? What's wrong?" the woman asked, the man suddenly growing nervous.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all, really!" Ash struggled to keep his composure as he realized that there was no need to wonder about the contents of that package...because he already knew. Thanks to that order sheet on top of Lusamine's desk. He noticed the woman give him an odd look, her hand drifting towards something in particular- Oh God...the stack of papers.

"You're sure there's no reason you're suddenly acting odd?" the man nodded, only making the woman more suspicious as she slipped a single sheet of paper off the top of the pile. "I suppose...Sorry, but I prefer to check a package as soon as I get it, to make sure I actually get what I ordered. This should only take a minute-"

"I-I can wait outside, then!" as Lusamine closed the drawer behind her desk, an office utility knife in-hand, she looked confused as she noticed Ash suddenly spring to his feet and start backwards towards the door, but he tripped on the chair's leg and fell back onto the ground.

"There's no need to leave, this'll be quick. Then you can elaborate on what you were say-" the woman stopped her sentence short, her cheeks turning pink as she thought about what she was going to say.

"N-No, really, I-I don't need to be-"

"Really, what's with you all of a sudden? Although, I suppose I will need to _test_ it to make sure it works too..."

"W- _What_?!" Ash's eyes shot open as his cheeks burned red. And his shock was only amplified by the innocent look on the woman's face as she slid the knife across the top of the package, pulling the flaps upward. "N-No, wait-!" there was no way she was going to open something like _that_ right in front of him, right?! She had to be joking...!

"Huh, bigger than I thought it would be..."

Sometimes, it is impossible to speak in such a way that cannot be misunderstood.

 **END**


	4. Something You Don't Find

_**Mother's Intimate Loyal Faith: Chapter 4 - Something You Don't Find**_

"T-This is not appropriate for me to see!"

"...What are you talking about?"

Ash gulped, praying as he slowly pried apart his fingers covering his eyes to peek through. And still where she was, the words describing that package's contents fresh in his mind, he noticed Lusamine holding...a calculator? "...What...?"

"Unfortunately with my age, I'm starting to have trouble seeing the numbers on the smaller ones so I had to find one with a bigger display like this to help me," the woman explained, pointing to the slightly-larger digit display on the calculator. Ash stared in confusion as the woman began tapping the buttons, testing each of its functions in front of him. "Thank goodness it works, too, I was hoping I wouldn't have to re-order."

"Yeah...Thank goodness..." Ash sighed a breath of relief, finally calming himself down. Wow that was close, for a minute he almost thought that package was the one with the-

"Which brings me to ask...Why exactly did you _freak out_ about that?" the woman narrowed her eyes intently on the trainer as he got himself back to his feet, dusting himself off as he avoided eye contact. "Ash..."

"...No reason...really..." the man's attempt at being nonchalant was clearly not working to fool Lillie's mother. Her hand slowly reached for the sheet of paper she had taken from the pile earlier, her eyes not leaving the trainer.

"...Okay...Can't see how this would be _inappropriate_ , though..." Ash's cheeks grew hotter from embarrassment of his hasty choice of words. "Well, as long as this package is right and works, this order sheet should be able to go right in the-" Lusamine's voice stopped. And in Ash's current state of staring at the opened package, praying that it wasn't what he had read earlier, he didn't even notice. "...Ash...you weren't...snooping around earlier, were you?"

"...Huh?" he blinked himself from his thoughts, looking back to the woman. He suddenly felt uneasy as he noticed her giving him a serious look, an order sheet in her hand.

" _This_ was not the sheet I left on the top of this pile..." Ash gulped. Did he get the order of the papers wrong from before?

"...I'm sorry! I knocked them over by accident before you came in, and I thought I could fix it before you came back but you came back so soon, and I panicked!" Ash bowed, almost afraid of the verbal abuse he was surely about to receive. And yet...nothing.

"...Honestly, Ash, you worry far too much for your own good..." the woman gave a quiet sigh, straightening the order sheet in her grip as she briefly looked over it again.

"I know...I really am sorry, I just thought I-"

"Wait a second," Ash flinched. That was a serious tone, even if he could tell it was also surprised. But one quick glance up to the woman's surprised expression as she read the sheet of paper told him all he needed to know. "...This is...D...Did you...read this...?"

"...I might've caught a glance...?" Lusamine sunk back into her chair, her face growing pale. Of all the people...of all the times to have left something like this out on her desk to somehow find...It was _Ash_ who found it?! "...L-Look, Lusamine, I swear I will not say anything about this. Hell, I will do everything I can to forget I read it myself, so you don't have any reason to-"

"Stop...Just...I'd rather not discuss this...especially with you..." she let her face sink into the palm of her hand, her cheeks getting warmer by the second. "...No wonder you thought it would be inappropriate to see, then..."

"...R-Right...Sorry..." the man sat himself back into the chair, tapping his palms against his legs as his eyes drifted awkwardly around the room. How the hell could he talk about anything that would fix this right now? "...No reason to be ashamed of it..."

"Ash...Please, this is not something that _we_ should be discussing," the woman told him, the trainer giving a nod.

"I know, but...There's nothing wrong with it, I mean, everyone has their own tast- Okay, okay, that's it! I'm done, no more!" Ash stammered, taking notice of the glare he was getting from the woman. She sighed to herself.

"...You really are too forgiving...Any normal man would be off and running by now..." she said quietly, Ash giving a concerned look.

"...Well, you're entitled to whatever you want with the amount of stress you have on you," this piqued the blonde's interest, glancing to him. "I mean, you're constantly working, day after day. Who wouldn't get super bored with that kind of lifestyle? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I swear, I'm only trying to add that might also be the reason you've forgotten how attractive you are."

"W-What?" the woman's cheeks flushed pink, clearly taken aback by his words. The trainer smiled, scratching his cheek.

"Well, you're always working and not getting much time to go out and enjoy yourself, or meet new people- who are _not_ clients or partners. So I figured...maybe people only see you as a businesswoman on the outside, and they're too dumb to take the time to see the real you?" he chuckled nervously as he avoided eye contact with her, unsure as how this point was coming across.

But little did he realize, like with certain other women in his life, his words were inadvertently digging their way into her chest and taking hold of her heart. Lusamine was in shock as she felt her blush get worse, unable to even find her voice to refute him. How was he so blindly kind? He was dating Lillie, and yet here he was now throwing compliment after compliment to her mother? What exactly was his goal at the end of this, if _any_?

"Lusamine? Are you feeling okay?" the woman was snapped out of her trance as she suddenly noticed his palm wave across her sight mere inches from her face, noticing that his face was much closer than earlier. "You are really red all of a sudden, do you not have the AC turned on in here?"

"W-Wha- I-I'm fine!" the woman pushed her chair back, quickly getting to her feet as she kept her head turned away from him with a palm against her cheek facing him. She felt it get so much warmer in only seconds.

"...Well...As long as you're okay, I guess," the woman hated a part of herself for not being able to resist casting a glance back towards him, noticing the same source of her problems from the day earlier. That same toothy grin without a care in the world. She crossed her arms, bringing them closer to her chest and tightening her grip. What was wrong with her today? "I guess I should get going, huh? I'll leave you to whatever business or work you have to take care of, be it actual work or personal - and like I said, _nothing_ wrong with it-" and as Ash backed away from the woman behind the desk, he came to a realization. Something he hadn't thought about almost at all since arriving here two days earlier: something Wicke had mentioned about Lusamine's 'hobbies'. She had mentioned she had been getting back into some old hobbies, and that they might be a little weird...Was _that_ what she was talking about? Boy, was he clueless then.

"I _did_ say I was jealous of her..." Ash froze as his hand reached the doorknob. What...did she just say? "Although, I suppose it's too late for that now...I no longer have the options that she does..." the man glanced over his shoulder to notice the woman smile to herself as she came around the desk. But that smile...that wasn't like Lillie's, like almost everything else about her this time...that smile was hiding sadness.

"Lusamine...?" Ash released his grip on the doorknob. Dammit, maybe he was wrong for trying to be considerate...?

"Hm? Oh, don't mind me, Ash, just an old woman talking to herself here," the blonde said dismissively, flashing him a different smile than moments before. That's it: maybe being a good guy sometimes isn't about doing what you _think_ is good...

"Lusamine...are you...?" maybe sometimes being a good guy is simply knowing what the other person wants and just _doing_ it...

"Ash? What's wrong?" the innocence in her tone only drove him further. A part of him hated himself for this, but maybe logic isn't what Lusamine needs right now.

"Answer honestly, Lusamine," the trainer walked right up to the woman, who was taken by surprise with his close proximity.

"A-Ash, what are you-?" she gasped as his hands suddenly took hold of her wrists, bringing them together behind her back and holding them with one hand while the other traced back to hold her waist. Before she knew it, Lusamine found herself backed up against her desk, the man with one hand on the desk behind her to hold himself up as his face hovered inches from hers. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt his breath on her lips, sending a shiver down her spine, but that was not even the worst of it. The biggest effect he was having on her was the seriousness in his eyes. In all her years, there was only one man who had ever looked at her that way...and seeing it now in Ash's eyes was bringing up mixed feelings. "...A-Ash...why...?"

"Please be honest with me..." his tone sent a chill down her spine. Oh God...what was happening...?

"...Y...Yes...?" her voice came out quiet and shy. Like mother like daughter.

"...Are you lonely?"

"...Huh...?"

Lusamine was completely caught off-guard by everything about this scene. How did a calm and nice chat with her daughter's boyfriend suddenly change into him getting assertive and holding her on her desk to ask that? What sense was she supposed to make of this right now? Or was there _any_ sense involved at all? "...Ash...why are you ask-"

"I may not know personally...but I know that women get lonely if...they lose their husband...I know that because I know women who are like that, and were brave enough to admit it," Ash explained, the blonde woman only staring at him in surprise. And it's not like that wasn't a lie: there was his mother, who was undoubtedly the strongest woman he knew in his life. But he wasn't referring to her based on that scenario. "...I'm not proud to admit...but I learned that Rosa was lonely. And Marina."

"...They...told you that...?" Lusamine was caught by surprise at this. Those two had never even admitted it to her, or each other, so why would they tell Ash?

"They were both lonely...and in a moment of weakness...I was able to help them, even if it was only a little..." the gears began turning in her head. Was...he saying...? "...but now, part of me is glad that I did. Not because I went through...what I did, with them, but because I was able to help them get past that painful feeling! There is nothing worse than feeling alone, and that feeling for too long can be dangerous, to _anyone_!"

"...A-Ash...!" the blonde's mind was working to piece together the things he was saying. And they were starting to lead towards something she _prayed_ she was wrong about...

"Please, Lusamine, if you're lonely you can say it! You can trust me! I may be in love with Lillie, but that doesn't mean I would ignore you!" then the moment it came together in her head, Ash pulled her into an embrace. Not painful, not loose enough for her to escape...but gentle, and supporting. Just enough for her to know that someone was there. "...If you hate me for this, that's fine too. I wouldn't blame you, but I...I don't want to leave you like this if it's hurting you...If being alone has been hurting you all this time...then how could I not want to help? So...Please..."

"...It's been so long..." Ash felt his spirits lifted as he felt a pair of hands meet on the back of his neck. "...I had almost forgotten...how warm another person can be...It's...nice..."

"Lusamine..." Ash felt himself unable to resist from smiling as he felt her arms slowly drawing him in closer, so much that her chest began to flatten against his.

"...Don't think badly of me for this..." Ash closed his eyes as he rested the side of his jawline against the side of her head. "...And...Don't tell Lillie...that I..."

"Don't worry, this will all stay between us," the blonde felt herself immediately break out into a smile, as well as a spot of moisture forming in the corner of her eye. "Anytime you need this from now on...And anything else...Don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

"...Hey..." Ash opened his eyes, glancing down to the top of her head. She didn't move in the slightest from their hug, but he could almost...tell, that something had just changed. "...Are you...really okay...with anything...?"

"Of course, anything you need."

"Even if...it's selfish...?"

"No matter what."

"...Then...can you tell me...what was 'a moment of weakness' with Rosa and Marina?"

"...A-Ah..."

"...You said you weren't...proud of it...do you mean...?"

"...S...Something like that..."

"...So...Not only sex with three girls...but now two of the mothers..."

"I-It didn't go that far! ...Not quite, at least..."

"...But you still enjoyed it...right?"

"...Yeah..."

"...You're not turned off by older women...?"

"W-What?! Of course not! Rosa and Marina are still plenty attractive! All three of you are!" Ash felt the woman's grip around him tighten for a moment. "S-Sorry, I can't help it sometimes, I don't mean to sound-"

"So that was honest earlier, then?" the trainer furrowed his brow, glancing downward.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised as he felt his waist suddenly pulled closer.

"If you find those two attractive...Then do you _really_ find me attractive, as well?" her soft tone struck him right in the heart, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

"...O-Of course I do, Lusamine...I mean, with three daughters so beautiful...It's only natural that they all got it from their moms..." the woman smiled as she felt her heart start beating faster.

"...You really are one of a kind, Ash..." she whispered, the man smiling as he ran his fingers through the woman's long and silky hair. "...In terms of being with my daughter...I have two final conditions..."

"...And...what are those?" the trainer suddenly started to feel uneasy. Where was this going...?"

"First... _Promise_ me that you will always make sure my daughter is happy...and satisfied..." Ash felt a tingle run down his spine at her soft and gentle tone whispering up to his ear.

"...Of course, I promise," he answered, the woman rubbing her eye across the trainer's shirt to dry the tear that was forming.

"...Good...Now then..." he almost felt disappointed as the woman suddenly separated her arms from behind him, bringing them between their bodies as she also pulled her head back just enough to look up at him.

"W-What? I thought you said-" Ash felt himself taken pleasantly by surprise as her hand suddenly yanked the front of his collar. As confused as he was, his curiosity for her reasoning was quickly answered by the sight of her eyes shining inches from his, their noses touching as her hand held his shirt to prevent him from moving.

"Second... _Prove_ to me that you can keep that promise."

And in that moment, Ash's will shattered like glass. Even with the knowledge of Ash having sex with - or _nearly_ having sex with - at least five women, not including Wicke, she had no idea what to expect from him. Which played more into Ash's favor as he devilishly enjoyed the squeal of delight from the woman's mouth into his, his tongue having no hesitation in exploring. He felt the woman's hands gripping his shirt immediately loosen, falling helplessly to her sides as her lips were grazed continuously by his tongue seeking permission to enter. Ash adjusted his footing and moved closer to the desk, pushing himself closer between her thighs so that his pelvis touched hers, earning a blissful moan from the woman's vocal chords. Man, she was like soft putty in the palm of his hands. And that's not referring to anything in particular, he only meant that she was putting up no resistance at _all_. He might have expected at least a little fight for the sake of reason or it being wrong between a younger guy and his girlfriend's mother, but she had no defense. She may have denied it up until today, but her body needed this. And now thanks to everything he had told her...Both her body _and_ mind wanted this.

"A...Ash...!" the way she gasped his name like that only turned him on more. When he had first arrived at Aether Paradise he told himself he would take this time as a break from frolicking with the girls, so he clearly never had any intentions of falling into this same routine with each of their mothers. But ever since he had first caught a glimpse of Lusamine's hips swaying with each step, the way Marina's smile was so gentle and warm, and since meeting Rosa for the first time and finally seeing with his own eyes where Mallow got her sexual prowess and assets...he hated himself for even considering it. And now here he was indulging in it. But each time they parted briefly between kissing, the way she moaned his name only dragged him in deeper. And just like how they started, he took her by surprise as she felt one of his hands slip below her dress, one of his fingers grazing along a very delicate area.

"A-Ash, hold on!" this time was the trainer's turn to be surprised, feeling her hands suddenly push against his chest and forming a gap between them. Her eyes looked shyly to the side of the room, taking an occasional glance down at the position she was in, her cheeks growing warmer as the trainer stared at her curiously. "...I...I don't think we should...here..." Lusamine could barely believe the words coming from her own mouth. Was she...actually stopping him now? She came to her senses _now_ , after that much of a tease?!

"...Then how about your room?" the woman remained silent for a few moments. Ash felt his reason start to come back to him, a sense of guilt washing over him as he watched the woman's eyes refuse to meet his. Dammit, he messed it up, how was he so stupid to think that this would actually make things better-

"...What are you waiting for...?" the man blinked himself out of his thoughts, realizing that he had somehow not noticed the woman move from her position on the desk. Turning his head curiously, he noticed the woman holding the edge of the door to the hallway, casting a shy glance back to him. "...Come on..."

"...R...Right..." Ash had many questions running through his mind as he found himself following the woman along the upstairs hallway of the mansion. Was this actually happening? Did she take him seriously when he asked about her room? Where exactly would they be going if _not_ to her room? But most importantly: was this _actually_ happening?!

The click of a doorknob turning scattered these questions in his mind, noticing Lusamine open a door that looked different from the rest. It looked more...royal, if that were the right word to use. He watched her move inside and stand beside the door, her eyes focused on the ground in a shy manner as he slowly moved past her. Oh God, she was _seriously_ adorable enough to be Lillie's twin! The trainer found himself admiring the luxurious state of the room, moving towards the king-size bed against the wall. He took in the sight of the four wooden pillars on each corner supporting it, seeing white semi-transparent curtains tied up to remain open. Man, how rich exactly was she? He turned back towards her to make sure she was really okay with going through with this, but his thoughts fell short as he noticed her petulant expression. "...Hey, what's wrong?"

"...I'm a terrible mother..." the trainer couldn't respond as he watched her slowly make her way to the bed, sitting herself on the edge and crossing one leg over the other. "...How can I possibly face my daughter after betraying her like this...?"

"Hey, you are _not_ betraying her!" the blonde felt that familiar warmth in her chest as she felt his hands take hold of her shoulders, his eyes meeting hers with the same serious expression as earlier. "This is not just your choice in doing this, _I_ am choosing to because I want to _help_ you. If I can't stand to see Lillie sad or depressed, then what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I was okay with seeing her mother that way?"

"...Ash..." Lusamine had to look away from him. That look was too dangerous for her to handle.

"I know you love your husband too much to want to find love again, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be in pain like this!" against her will, she found her eyes drawn back to his.

"...Please...Don't look at me like that...I can't..." she desperately looked to the bedsheets beside her to avoid those serious eyes. There was no way she could fight the feeling she felt from eyes like that...Just like her husband...

"Then don't," Lusamine felt an instant wave of heat course through her body as his lips touched hers, her sense of reality around her starting to fade. "If you don't want to fight it, Lusamine...then let go..." the blonde's eyesight started to get hazy as she felt her torso lowered down gently onto the bed, the trainer not parting their lips for a moment as his hand grazed up along the side of her waist to her stomach.

"W...Wait a sec..." she felt the air escape her lungs as her lips were taken once more, hearing the dress clasp on the back of her neck be undone, followed by the careful undoing of the zipper that stopped just before the mid of her back. "A-Ash...If you...M-My switch...I-I won't be able to- _Hahn!_ "

"Then why not enjoy it?" her whole body shuddered at his whisper. And the moment she felt his hands pry their way between her dress and her skin...She knew it was over. There was no fighting this.

Ash couldn't help but smile as her usual professional and composed adult demeanor suddenly crumbled into an adorably shy little girl as he pulled the blouse portion of her dress down over her stomach. Her arms instinctively covered her chest, even if she did still have her bra on. It was still embarrassing. "...Did you...do this with Marina...and Rosa...?"

"...Yeah," the woman found herself satisfied with his simple answer as his lips found their way to her neck, causing a defensive twitch in her nerves as she felt his teeth pinch her skin.

"H-Hey...T-There's no way you did _this_...!" she gasped as he nibbled harder, glancing up to watch her delightful reactions.

"Mm...Maybe not...But how could I not want to? With reactions like yours..." Lusamine opened her mouth to protest the younger man, instead letting out an accidental voice squeak as she felt one of his hands find her bra. "...And you called yourself old...How could you say that with a figure like this...?"

"B-Because...I am..." the woman felt the air quickly vacate her lungs again as his hand squeezed her gently.

"Well then...I guess I shouldn't underestimate the charms of an older woman..." Ash smirked to himself as he whispered into her ear, feeling her body shudder against his. He glanced down curiously to the bra in his hand.

"...Well...I suppose Rosa probably only teased you this far- W-Wha- Hey! H-Hang on-!" Lusamine gasped as she heard a familiar click on her back. She felt his hand move off of her chest, followed by the surprise of sudden exposure to the air. "I-I didn't say you could that!"

"Marina and Rosa didn't have a problem with this..." the woman's eyes softened as she looked into his sincere eyes.

"...S...Seriously...?" the trainer couldn't help but admire as the woman's arms held her bra against her skin and covered what he could already see. But Ash had to admit: the complexion of her skin as well as how fragile she acted...She was like a porcelain doll he felt he _needed_ to have.

"...You can admit it...You enjoy it, don't you?" the woman's eyes dodged his, not noticing the smile that was growing across his face. "...Here. Now we're even."

"What are you-?" her voice got caught in her throat as she noticed his shirt flutter across her view as it fell to the foot of the bed. Her eyes couldn't help but take in everything that had now become revealed: and as bad as she felt for even thinking it, she couldn't help but feel hotter from it. She had never really seen any man his age without a shirt on, so seeing Ash's toned chest and six-pack almost brought drool to the corner of her mouth. Could men become _this_ muscular from just _sex_?

"...You...So you would do what I want...if I asked...?" Ash was perplexed at her timid inquiry.

"...Of course," he replied, the woman not responding for a few seconds. Then he barely noticed the corner of her mouth curl upward.

"...Then lie here...and close your eyes," his brow furrowed at the woman, noticing her glance at him with an almost expectant look. Closing his eyes, huh...There were endless possibilities in his imagination for what she could be doing there. So he obliged, rolling himself to the edge of the bed and lying on his back, closing his eyes. "Good...Now, just stay still. Let me just...adjust..." Ash couldn't help but feel a sense of hope on that one. Adjust...Adjust what exactly? Her position? Maybe she had a preference for being on top like her daughter did, do sexual preferences carry from parents to their kids? Huh, never thought about that before-

 _*click*_

"...Eh?"

"Good boy...now just one more thing..."

"E-Eh?! Wha- Lusamine?"

Ash couldn't help but react in surprise. He opened his eyes...only to see nothing. Darkness. Although, he could _feel_ something on his eyes...Was this a blindfold? Not to mention the new grip that he felt on his wrist... "...uh...Lusamine? What exactly...?"

"Don't worry about that, Ash...Just let go...and enjoy it~" the trainer couldn't help but feel a reaction in his shorts at her alluring tone. He could tell by how she chose that particular tone that this was payback for his teasing her earlier, but involving a blindfold? And by the sounds he heard when he shook his left wrist, _handcuffs_? He didn't even think he was that close to the headboard. Something made him worry that the tables had just somehow turned against him...

He could hear the woman beside the bed, presumably by the wardrobe he had seen earlier, if his memory of the room's arrangements served right. Then he heard something drop to the floor. Not heavy enough to have a real impact, but probably light, like something you could carry around all the ti-

Oh, God. She was changing right beside him. And he was blinded and restrained from moving. Why, cruel world...? "...uh...Lusamine...?"

"Almost done here, Ash...Don't worry..." the trainer could only let his head fall onto the pillow. Sure, he wanted nothing more right now than to be able to see what was happening beside him and maybe even resort to begging for the chance for something a little more, but he didn't want to ruin this. This was for Lusamine's sake, after all. To help her. "And...There we go. Wow...almost forgot how...tight this is..."

Ash held back the urge to groan in frustration from that comment. Come on, how could she be so cruel?! You can't say that right next to a guy who is literally _unable_ to see what you mean!

"You know, you're very lucky for being in here, Ash. Not one of my employees have seen the inside of my room, not even Wicke," Ash gulped. Without his sight to watch her speak, he had to focus much more clearly on his hearing...and her tone sounded different. "And you sure were having fun toying with me, weren't you?"

"T-Toying-?" Ash felt his voice cut off as something - which he could only imagine was a hand - roughly took hold of his crotch.

"It sure _feels_ like you were enjoying yourself...Do you want me to help with that~?" it was now Ash's turn to feel a chill down her spine. He felt a twitch of anticipation in his shorts as she let go of him.

"...Y-Yes- gah!" he grunted as he suddenly felt his body leave the bed, landing hard on the floor. Thanks to the restraint that connected him to the headboard, his arm was forced to hang above his head awkwardly as he sat himself up to lean back against the bedside, holding the bottoms of his feet against one another to help support himself.

"Come on, Ash...You're gonna have to speak up~" he felt another chill at her teasing tone, able to tell that she was hovering her face only inches from his.

"...Y-Yes...I want you...to help..." never in all of his time with the three girls had he ever felt as repressed as right now. Well, except his birthday, but he was completely tied up at that time. Actually, come to think of it, he _did_ have one free arm right now-

"Very well...But if I see that arm move even an inch, you lose your only chance, understand~?" Ash mentally cursed himself. She could read his mind now? What the hell?! "Good...now then..." he could feel himself attempt even more desperately to break itself free from its fabric prison and to become more acquainted with the woman. And the sound of her undoing his fly at a snail's pace wasn't helping him any.

"Nngh...Lusamine...!" he felt his patience wearing thin just before he felt the fabric part from against his member, his tip straightening into the air just as it always did when he heard his shorts and boxers hit the floor somewhere else in the room. He admittedly did not enjoy the fact that he couldn't see right now, since he was unable to view the woman's reaction to seeing his manhood for the first time (which he did admit, had become more of a turn-on for him since the increase of women he had laid down with), especially in addition to not hearing the slightest sound from her in the moment. Was she wide-eyed in stunned silence at his size? Or was she actually disappointed? He had no idea - not to mention he hadn't felt her touch yet - and the anticipation was killing him! "Lusamine...Please...!"

"...No wonder Lillie fell for you..." Ash trembled as he felt something brush against his dick, causing it to twitch. But it wasn't something he recognized. Any other girl from his sexual history would already have both hands or even their mouth on him, so what was Lusamine doing right now? "...I guess it makes sense my daughter is so happy..."

"What are-" the trainer clenched his teeth together as something suddenly pressed back on the underside of his manhood, forcing it down against his abdomen. He tried to shift his position in an attempt to prevent it from hurting, which it certainly did since it was much harder than even himself right now, but the firm pressure of the whatever-that-was holding his dick down only made it worse as his skin rubbed against it. Ow, damn, that seriously hurt though! "L-Lusa- _Haah_!" his breath grew shallow and quick as it suddenly began rubbing against him. Not eagerly like the women he loved, but...slowly. Teasingly. And most painful of all: roughly.

"You must have _plenty_ of fun using this on my daughter, isn't that right~?" he knew this was all revenge for teasing her. The sensual tone, the slow and rough rubbing, the blindfold, the cuffs, it was all meant to mess with him. So how was he letting it turn him on? "Oh, Ash...Does Lillie know that you enjoy it like this~?"

"I...I-I don't..." his voice had never sounded so pathetic in his own opinion. He had really learned to maintain dominance against Mallow, Lillie and Lana, since he learned more and more of their weaknesses and knew how to make them submit. Not in an evil way, but you know, in terms of the bedroom. But now that he found himself restrained and blindfolded while being toyed with in a way that he couldn't even identify - and by one of their mothers, no less - he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. How had he fallen so far?

"Oh? Your body doesn't seem to agree with you~" he winced as he felt the hard feeling push harder against him, his own member trying to sink into the skin of his stomach. And this only made him become more worried as he began to feel a familiar sensation. "You really are a pervert, aren't you? With how hard you are down here~"

"H-Hey...!" the trainer shuddered as he suddenly felt her breath on his ear.

"Don't you want to cum for me?" Ash felt his throbbing get so much worse beyond his control. As much as he hated this teasing...he was loving it. The feel of what she was doing, the limiting of his senses, her teasing tone, everything. She was playing him like a fiddle. "All you need to do is ask nicely~

"...L-Lusamine...!" the trainer's grunt was music to her ears. She could feel him twitching more by the second.

"You'll have to tell me, Ash," whoa. Her tone just went from teasing-lover to the-boss-that's-about-to-fire-you. He could tell she wasn't just joking around now: she really intended to make him work for it.

"...P-Please...let me...let me cum..." despite the considerable pleasure he was experiencing right now, it was also his lowest point. After the past year with the girls, he was so used to them demanding _him_ for this. He cringed as he suddenly felt her pressure against his dick become more intense, feeling it throb against his abdomen as the sensation within him gave him cause more cause to worry. Considering how she rubbed the underside of his shaft, urging on the pressure building in his pelvis, and how he didn't have to look to know his tip was pointing upward...

"Go right ahead, then," all that pleasure suddenly turned to pain as he felt herself pull away from him. His dick swung up into the air, twitching eagerly in the hopes of release...but it didn't happen. Ash no longer felt her touch, leaving him to learn a new feeling. Blue balls. "What's wrong, Ash~?"

"Aaaagh...Lusamine, please...! Please let me cum...!" Ash could no longer wallow in his shame for being so desperate. This pain was unbearable and he had to get out of it.

"And what will I get out of it?"

"I...A-Anything...Just please..."

"...Anything at all?"

"Y-Yes...! Just please help...I can't bear this...!"

"..."

Ash heard no response from the woman, so his entire body tensed up in defense as he suddenly felt the rough graze of whatever-it-was against his dick again. It pushed down against his stomach as she resumed her rough stroking, but this time started moving faster. Now he didn't even care about being toyed with. Nor about the pain mixed in with the pleasure. Nor did he care that his tip was pointing upward as the pressure of his climax intensified. All he thought about was the inevitable.

And it felt better than any other time from the past. He felt too relieved to be bothered by the warmth of his load splashing up onto his chest like a geyser. With each twitch that urged out the white liquid, he felt the veins strain against the sensation of what he could have sworn was fabric pinning it down. Seriously, that wasn't skin so what _was_ it? Even the shape he couldn't exactly focus on, so he really had zero clues as to what-

"That's a good boy~" Ash was suddenly blinded by light. Oh God, the light! This was it!

...Oh wait. The blindfold was gone.

"...What...?" Ash winced from the sudden rush of light on his pupils, mixed with the still-going pumps of his sperm onto his own skin. The first thing he registered was the sly grin on Lusamine's face, which seemed to accent on the overbearing expression she was looking down at him with. But that's not exactly what got his attention the most. "M-My God! Lusamine, wha-?!"

"Ah ah~" he groaned as the pressure she had on his dick suddenly became a lot more forceful. And I mean a _lot_. Ash's eyes widened as his eyes drifted down from her face, doing its best to register everything about this situation whether he could believe it or not.

First off, the woman was no longer in her usual white dress. Now she was wearing something he had never actually seen in person, but definitely had heard about thanks to some weird websites online: her torso was covered from just above the mid-point of her breast down to her waist in black leather, a single strap going over each shoulder and meeting with the fabric on her back which - apart from her breasts - left the skin of her armpits and upward exposed as well as her arms. Where the fabric ended at her waist began two more straps, one on either side of her front which connected again with the edge of more black fabric, starting midway-down her thigh which left the surface area of her skin between those two edges exposed, apart from the V-shaped extension of leather that bore a vertical zipper as it extended down over the narrowest gap of her body. Ash came to realize that the other leather below was in fact a pair of boots, much longer than he thought anyone would need them to be since they reached from her thighs down to her feet as the bottoms turned from leather to replicate-colored flat heels. And even if he _wanted_ to focus on how horny he suddenly became with the image of this woman in new attire, he was instead drawn to notice the reason why her 'help' had been so rough.

The heel of her boot was pressed firmly down on his dick as it pointed upward, a pool of white liquid on his chest as a clear result of what had transpired.

"Y...Was that...?" Ash tried to adjust himself to sit up more, realizing he had started to fall into a slouch during his climax, but he clenched his teeth and froze as her heel didn't allow his dick to move.

"I don't think I said you could move, mister~" oh God, her tone was so strict. But Ash knew she was a business woman, and yet...he couldn't help but find it so captivating! "You can't really tell me _now_ that you didn't enjoy the feeling of my feet helping you to your release~"

"...T-That's not..." Ash winced again as her foot released his member, which propelled back into the air.

"It looks to me like it still wants more, doesn't it~?" Ash mentally cursed at the woman's devilish smile as she reached down to the side of her boot. He was forced to watch carefully as she lowered the zipper along the side, pushing the fabric down along her leg as more of her light skin became visible to his eyes. Oh God, she was just as pale as Lillie...and he loved that about her, which is _bad_ right now... "Tell me, Ash...Don't you _want_ more?" he forced back a groan as he watched the end of her leg slip out of the boot, revealing her small toes as she tossed the boot to the side.

"...Y...Yes..." his voice came out sadly as his head fell forward in defeat, the woman's smile growing larger as she removed and discarded the other boot in a similar fashion.

"Well, then...for being so honest...I suppose I'll give you a little more _gentle_ reward~" Ash gasped as he once again felt something against his member, prompting a twitch in response. But this time was softer. _Much_ softer. Unable to resist his curiosity, he looked up in hopes of seeing her hand or maybe even the woman crouched between his legs. But he once again saw her foot.

"W-Wha- _Hagh_!" he sharply drew in air at the sensation of her soft skin as she slowly crept her foot up along his shaft from the base. He watched her big toe and index toe part slightly as they seemed to try to wrap around his tip, before sliding back down along his length which he couldn't help but moan for.

"See? Isn't this even better?" she asked tentatively, smiling in satisfaction as she watched his expression twist between pleasure and confusion. Ash didn't know how much of this he could take: it's not as if he was particularly attracted to feet, but now knowing that her foot was just as soft as any girl's hand that had helped him, he knew reason wasn't going to stop his body from enjoying this. And of course, he found himself in agony as he felt her foot part from him.

"W-Wait, don't-!" Ash stopped as he noticed her pull up a chair from behind her, placing it over his ankles. He felt himself throb as she sat down facing him with a sly smile, bringing one foot towards the source of his pain but hovering mere inches above it. "C-Come on, Lusamine...!"

"Then first..." Ash's brow furrowed as he watched her opposite foot make its way towards his face, stopping just before his nose. Huh, they didn't smell bad at all...almost _good_ , actually... "Lick."

"...Huh?" Ash blinked as he stared dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. But the woman showed no sign of it being a joke.

"You said that you would do anything at all...So go ahead. Unless you don't want me to help you anymore~?" Ash felt his throbbing get worse as he watched the foot above his dick begin to slowly pull back towards her body. Ash's mind went into a frenzy: he didn't want her to stop. It no longer mattered that she was Lillie's mother, it no longer mattered that her turn-on was clearly torturing men with her feet, hell, he didn't care about the foot in front of his face or even being tied up. He just couldn't let that other foot stop what it was doing before.

Despite being in control of this situation, Lusamine still gasped as she was surprised to feel a wet sensation against the underside of her big toe. The woman tried to take a deep breath but felt that air quickly vacate her lungs as she felt her big toe engulfed in warmth, that wet sensation starting to circle around it. Her nails dug into the sides of the chair as she leaned her head back, feeling her hips begin to tremble on the seat. She didn't expect him to actually submit so quickly or easily. From the brief-but-not-asked-for description she had gotten from Wicke about her 'research' on him, she was expecting him to struggle more like he had done with her. But right now, he was showing no disinterest in anything she threw at him, even if it meant sucking her toes. She knew from the web that foot fetishes weren't uncommon, but at the same time were not something that a handful of men admired...Maybe this was something Ash was into?

Lusamine's foot rubbing against Ash's dick once more caused a chain reaction of moaning, Ash's reason being for her foot's continued participation and Lusamine's reason being the feeling of Ash's moan vibrating directly onto her toe. As the woman watched his lips part from her foot slightly before taking in the next toe as well, she noticed one eye peek open and give a curious glance up to her. She felt a wave of heat rush between her thighs, trying to pull them closer together without separating herself from either point of the trainer's body.

Ash started to regain his confidence as he noticed this shift in her position. It was no doubt that he had felt degraded because of what he was currently doing, but after the woman had initiated this so confidently herself and remained in control of him, the sight of her begin to squirm made him feel better. Now there was a chance, and maybe he could even turn this around.

" _H-Hahn!_ " Ash got a huge confidence boost at that surprised gasp, noticing the woman quickly clasp a palm over her mouth. So her pinky toe was a weakness. "W-Wait a-!" her voice cut into a sharp squeal, only embarrassing herself further as she felt his tongue coil around her smallest toe. Ash felt the toes on her other foot curl tightly against the side of his member, earning a groan in response from him as her foot suddenly jerked further into his mouth. _Definitely_ a weakness.

"So you just wanted me to make you feel good, huh?" the woman panted as she felt the warmth on her foot fade, a sense of disappointment washing over her like a cold blanket.

"W-What...?" the trainer only smirked further as he earned another gasp from her by flicking his tongue quickly against her pinky toe.

"Doing anything you wanted...and asking me to do _this_...You just wanted me to find this little soft spot of yours, didn't you?" he asked tauntingly, the woman starting to feel frustrated. She couldn't let him turn this around.

"Y...You're starting to sound...not...like a good boy..." she breathed with an attempted smile. She had to keep her composure...she couldn't let him win...

"...Then maybe I can tell you a little secret about boys who aren't good," the woman couldn't help but become curious as he turned his head slightly in a beckoning gesture. He had to be thinking something: he just had to be. But she felt her curiosity win her over as she leaned forward.

"And what's that?" she asked, the trainer noticing that her head now hovered over the edge of the chair. He gave her an honest smile as he bent one knee.

"Bad boys aren't controlled like good boys. We _take_ what we want," Lusamine's brow furrowed as he broke into a grin, before he surprised her with something she had never experienced before. He used her move against her. And it was the first thing in her life to have brought her to orgasm in an instant.

"Mmm _MMMFF_!" her eyes rolled back in her head as she registered the taste of his toes. Her nails dug into the seat like they were trying to rip through it, her teeth coming together on Ash's toes as her tongue fell limp on top of them. Never before had she been forced to suck a man's foot instead of the other way around, so she was overcome with an entirely new feeling as she registered the salty taste of his skin. And it was _amazing_. So this is what she was forcing on Ash, and had done so to her husband...It may not have been what they were thinking, but she could clearly see now why neither of them had turned away from her actions.

Ash groaned as he felt her foot press down more intensely on his foot as if to crush it against his abdomen, nearly forcing out his own climax. Between the feeling of her foot pinning his dick, another load of warm sperm splashing onto his chest, and her teeth sinking into the skin of his foot just beyond the toes, Ash had no sense of right or wrong anymore. He had almost no sense left at all within his mind. Was he right for doing this with the mother of the woman he loved? Was he wrong in planning to keep this a secret from Lillie for her own protection? Or did he have his thoughts backwards?

Lusamine was in a similar state of mind as her body convulsed violently, having been her first full orgasm in many years. Here she was, indulging in her sexual desires with her daughter's first and only boyfriend...and she was starting to not feel ashamed anymore. How in the _hell_ was she not ashamed right now? She had just made Ash cum _twice_ , as well as getting to herself, and all her body could do was remain in heat and _desperately_ crave for more.

Ash winced as he felt her foot lift off of his member, one final spurt ejecting from his tip. One orgasm down. If only counting those, then one more and Lusamine would be on even ground with the others. Unless she wanted to be completely fair, in which he would have to get a blowjob, which he definitely wouldn't _mind_ but since she liked to be forceful-

"You shouldn't have done that..." Ash was broken from his thoughts as he suddenly felt the woman's weight drop onto his waist, opening his mouth to protest before feeling her breath on his chest. He knew from everything that had happened thus far that Lusamine was clearly hiding another side to her: an image different from the composed and hardworking company CEO that everyone knew her to be. But that didn't stop him from being shocked at the sight of this same woman - now clearly in heat and overcome with lust - eagerly slurping up his semen from his body.

"L-Lusamine?!" he gasped as he watched her lips finish sucking up the liquid from his skin, quickly grazing over to his nipple. His back arched as his mind was flooded with confusion while his body was overcome with desire.

"It's been so long since I've felt...that...I need more, Ash..." the trainer heard a zip. His eyes unable to refrain from looking down at her hand between her thighs, he noticed that there was now a gap in the leather revealing the mother's womanhood. "I...I need to feel it, Ash...!"

"Wait, wait, at least let me make it feel better!" Ash noticed her hand on his dick pause just before it touched the outsides of her entrance. He noticed a curious glint in her eye.

"...How?" the single word came out slow and cautiously. Ash responded with a simple smile.

"You mentioned you wanted to know why Lillie has been so happy lately..." the woman didn't take her eyes off of the man's smile, but still heard the slight jingle he gave with his wrist above his head. "Take off these handcuffs and I'll show you why."

Before Lusamine's mind could even start debating whether or not he could be lying, her hands were already unlocking the cuffs. With that single click and the feeling of the metal parting from his skin, Ash didn't waste any time. The blonde gasped as she suddenly felt his hands on both cheeks of her behind, holding tightly as she felt herself lifted into the air. She gave a look of confusion as she looked into Ash's eyes, which now shined mysteriously along with his sly smile, as she felt herself lowered onto her back on the bed. Her legs hanging over the edge, she felt his knee come down between her thighs on the sheets as his arms were outstretched on either side of her shoulders to hold his torso above hers.

"You don't want that outfit getting ruined, do you?" Lusamine blushed profusely as she stared at the trainer's calm demeanor as one of his hands found the interlocking strings on her backside that held the outfit together, gently tugging on them. She noticed his eyes wander around her body as if searching for something. "...I...uh..."

"I can do that myself," the woman giggled, the trainer leaning back with an embarrassed grin. Lifting herself from the bed slightly, Lusamine proceeded to pull down on the leather outfit and slide it off down her legs until it hit the floor. And following that, of course, Ash became immediately smitten. "...D-Don't stare so much..."

"Sorry...It's just..." he could barely focus on planning his words as his eyes admired every inch of the woman's body. Pale complexion, the right amount of curves where they should be, her arms still shyly attempting to cover her breasts and womanhood, if Ash didn't know that she was Lillie's mother he might've fallen for her on the spot. And the more he looked at her, the more he began to see Lillie, which gave him no window of opportunity to turn back. "Lusamine...You are just...gorgeous."

"W-What?" Ash couldn't help but smile at her voice squeak as he watched a blush creep over her cheeks. Leaning forward again, he felt her legs begin to squirm uncomfortably as he noticed her body inch its way up on the bed away from him. "W-Wait a sec, I...I'm not-!"

"Not what?" he asked, his knee brushing against the inside of her leg as one hand snaked beneath her waist. The woman let out her breath as she felt his hand rest on her backside, watching his other hand reach towards her arm across her chest. "It's okay...I'll treat you just as well as I do the girls..."

"E-Even so...! You don't have to see my breasts, do you?" Ash felt a pinch in his chest as she turned her head away shyly, her eyes almost trembling. God, she really was Lillie's mother in every way: not only perfect figures but also timid-to-sexually-aggressive personalities? How did Ash get so lucky in life to meet these two?

"I can't help that I like to admire beautiful women," the blonde's cheeks grew a deeper shade of crimson.

"You use that line on my daughter...?"

"Actually, that was the first time just now. The girls aren't much for the talking, and get straight to the...doing."

"...Huh...So you've turned my daughter into your own little plaything..."

"W-What? No, I never did- Well, not _intentionally_. After the first time with each of them, they just kinda become like wild animals around me-"

"Stupid boy..." Ash was silenced as her lips pressed to his, the trainer feeling her legs come around his hips and pull him in closer. As he felt his tip press against a source of familiar heat, he parted from the kiss to give a confused look into her eyes, noticing that they were shining in anticipation. "When a woman is panicking, the man is supposed to calm her down."

"O...Oh...Right..." he felt one of her hands run through the hair on the back of his head, her other running gently along his cheek. Realizing that her hands were now focused on new targets, Ash knew that she was no longer covering herself. But Lusamine saw it dawn on him within his eyes, her hand on his cheek moving to his chin and holding it up to prevent his eyes from going south. "Not yet...You can think about my daughter, if it helps...but please...focus only on me..."

"...Thinking about Lillie would only be rude with such a beautiful woman in front of me."

Lusamine's mind went blank in that moment. All she could remember from then was their lips coming together again, as well as the sensual feeling of a man deep within her after so many years. She didn't even care as Ash bit her lip, only replying by tightening her legs around his hips to pull him in closer. The trainer felt the warmth of the woman's bosom against his chest, making his dick twitch which definitely added to the woman's happiness. After so many years, she had almost forgotten the feeling of a man's intimacy, which must explain why this felt better than any memory from her past. Unable to stop herself from thinking - and she did feel bad for it - but she had never felt this much with her husband. Not so deep inside.

The woman felt herself driven crazy as he slowly pulled his length out of her, before plunging quickly back inside. As Lusamine felt his tip prod directly into the entrance of her womb, she was instantly brought to orgasm. Legs clamped around him for dear life, muscles spasming, eyes rolling back and falling limp into their kissing, the woman was at the highest peak of bliss she had ever experienced. And it had only taken Ash two thrusts to do so: no wonder her daughter was so happy. She definitely knew that Lillie was in good hands with Ash.

And it's not like her being impressed with him stopped in that moment. Because neither did Ash. As if it weren't hard enough staying conscious and aware as her orgasm took control over all her senses, she still felt Ash's dick gain a rhythm as he continued to thrust in and out of her body. She wasn't sure if it was because she had gotten old (in her opinion) or if she had been deprived of sex for too long, but she already felt ready for at least a _break_ before continuing. Although she had never been with a man who had outlasted her, so this...this was a new experience.

"A...Aa...Aaaash...!" the woman's voice moaned like music to the trainer's ears, her eyes already glazed over from lust. Wow, even Mallow took a few minutes for him, but Lusamine barely lasted a few seconds. This was a new record. "...I...I-Oh... _God_...!" he grinned as his hands reached down to find her thighs, slowly inching their way up her soft skin. Ash felt himself get harder as he felt his hands travel over every slightest curve of her body as it reached her stomach, learning that she was actually in fair shape. Not a six-pack or anything like him, but she was no slacker either. Ash parted his lips from hers, feeling her tongue follow his outside of her mouth before slapping against her lower lip as she stared up at him with shining eyes. "A...Ash...Don't...tease...me...!"

"I would never," the woman gasped sharply as she felt his hand find a cheek of her behind, squeezing eagerly which made the woman's head tilt back. Her eyes no longer on him, she felt another surprised moan escape her throat as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking intensely. Lillie had been grown up for so many years now that the feeling of her breasts lactating was almost strange to her: but felt amazing nonetheless. As the man happily drank down the mother's milk, his other hand couldn't help but feel the need to explore as it began rubbing along the gap between her cheeks. Lusamine felt another orgasm begin to build within her, her legs starting to feel numb as they released their grip on his hips before falling to either side of him on the bed. His hands quickly wrapped around each of her thighs, taking a handful of the plump flesh as he held her in place while continuing his thrusts inside of her. The woman's mind once again fell blank as she felt the pressure rush between her legs, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Ash clenched his teeth as his dick became bathed in her warm love juices, helping lubricate himself for easier movement. And while he felt her muscles jerking about in his palms, the addition of the woman's blissful gasping for air with the occasional voice squeak mixed in drove him over the edge.

The woman's body instantly craved for more as she felt his hardness leave her, before instead being greeted with a gush of hot semen onto her stomach and chest. The woman's eyes began to glaze over again as she looked down at her breasts heaving up and down with her heavy breaths, the warm liquid starting to drip its way down between the two mounds of fat. And before she could run a hand between them to gather the liquid to swallow, she felt her body flipped over.

"Wha- Ash-?!" the woman's voice quickly dragged into a deep moan as her feet were planted on the ground over the edge of the bed, hips yanked back towards the man before his length plunged invaded her insides once more. She felt him grab her hands and straighten her arms while holding them on the bed as he began pumping inside of her. Lusamine couldn't believe how happy she was as she was now standing on the ground, bent over with her hands on the bed to support her upper torso, ass backward and slapping against Ash's pelvis. She knew she should hate herself for being disappointed that she never felt this with her husband, but she couldn't focus on that right now. All she could think or feel was Ash.

"I take it...you're flexible...right...?" Ash's panted words only prompted a glance back from the woman, displaying an expression of amused disbelief. Taking that as a yes, Ash smirked as he pushed her legs apart, taking hold of one and pulling it upward into the air as her torso turned accordingly. The side of the woman's head dropped onto the bed, teeth clenching down on the bedsheets as she nearly screamed in delight. Her body facing to the side with one leg in the air, the trainer still eagerly hammering into the charm of her mature pussy, her breasts swayed uncontrollably as her third orgasm rose to its release.

Ash could tell it was coming by the contractions of her inner walls, letting her leg drop from the air which left her body to fall forward onto the bed. He grabbed her legs and parted them, now holding them to each side of his body over the side of the bed as he thrusted inside of her again. Ash winced as he felt her walls clamp down on him even tighter than before, another wave of juices flooding her insides as it spurted out the small gaps of her slit past his dick. He watched her toss her head back with pure ecstasy plastered across her face, sheets still between her teeth as he heard a very deep groan of pleasure try to make its way out past the obstacle in her mouth. He leaned forward so his chest flattened against her back, adjusting her legs to rest along the bed's edge as one hand traveled to her breast while the other took hold of her chin, angling her head back to the side so he could kiss her. Lusamine somehow ignored the pleasure of her spasming nerves as she hungrily forced her tongue against his, asserting dominance thanks to age and experience. He may have been able to surprise her with his teasing, but no way was he beating her at kissing. That would be just shameful.

"L...Lus...I...can't...!" she felt his dick twitching inside of her as he panted against her lips, her own lips curling into a smile.

"...Do it...Don't hold back, Ash..." her sweet whisper only made him hornier, the pressure in his balls quickly moving towards the base of his shaft as he continued his rapid pace of movement. But he knew that doing this with a grown woman wasn't something he should do: much less the mother of the woman he loves. But as he tried to pull out, he became worried as he felt one of her arms wrap around the back of his head, while one of her legs somehow wrapped back around his hips to pull him back in.

"W-Wha-?" Ash couldn't get his question out before she mashed her lips against his once more.

"I said do it...I want...I want to feel you...!" the trainer's eyes widened as the woman suddenly scooted herself back on the bed, making him stumble back slightly before he noticed her stand up straight. She forced her ass back against his pelvis, engulfing his dick in the heat of her insides as her hand behind his head took a rough handful of his hair. Pressing her back entirely against the front of his body, she turned her head over her shoulder to show him just how hungry her eyes were. Ash's thrusts were no longer necessary as she began shoving her butt against him, mimicking the man's hasty pace as he felt the woman use his body like a stationary toy. "Please...I need it...! I need to feel it inside me! Give it to me, Ash!"

"Nnnnnggh-! Here it... _coooomes_!" Ash groaned more intensely than he had in a long time as he felt himself milked like a food source, giving one final thrust of his hips as he pulled her arms back so that her back arched in indescribable charm. The sound of the woman's ass slap against his pelvis one last time cut through the bedroom. This was immediately followed by the delighted squeal of Lusamine as her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, rolling back into her skull as she felt her pussy flooded with the younger man's hot jizz. Just a few seconds of his load inside of her triggered another smaller orgasm for the woman, but she barely even noticed it as she was too busy focusing on the hot feeling inside of her.

"Ha...Haaa...Oh...my... _God_..." the woman breathed heavily, her breath showing no sign of returning to a regular pace anytime soon. Slowly glancing over her shoulder - almost feeling too exhausted to do so - she finally noticed that Ash was in a similar struggle to breathe, a drop of sweat running down over his brow.

"Haa...Haaaa... _Hooooo_ , boy..." he panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Lusamine couldn't help but break into a smile: he truly was different from any other man. "W-Wha- Hey-!" Ash gasped for air as he suddenly felt their bodies flipped around, his butt dropping down onto the bed followed by his tip pushing deeper inside of the blonde's pussy. Giving a questioning look, he only saw a sly smile on the woman's lips as she looked back at him over her shoulder with a slight grind of her hips against him, his weakening member giving a twitch inside of her.

"I don't suppose you give my daughter _this_ pleasure as well~?" Ash opened his mouth to respond, but cut into a groan as he felt her lift her hips off of him. His eyes looked down to watch her wiggle side to side as his dick left her entrance before his tip popped out, followed by a large gush of white liquid that dropped down onto his thigh.

"...uh...Eheh...S-Sometimes I...Actually, it's more like Lillie _makes_ me..." he answered nervously, chuckling as his eyes darted away to avoid hers. But he was only confused further as he felt the familiar sensation of her tongue against his leg.

"Stupid boy...What would you do if you were to get Lillie pregnant?" she asked, lapping up any trace of semen from his leg. Ash opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped himself.

What... _would_ he do? He had certainly thought about his future with Lillie, and Mallow and Lana too, but...children. That was something that had oddly never come up in his imagination. But it's not as if he didn't like kids: in fact, he rather enjoyed kids, they were a blast to be around. But he knew that since the girls started craving Ash daily for sex, they had each started taking the pill and being entirely positive that they never messed it up or missed one, so getting them pregnant had never really occurred to him to as a highly likely scenario. And he was about to respond so quickly to her...What was he about to say? If he didn't hate kids, and he never told the girls he didn't _want_ kids, nor did he ever dream a possible future where he _had_ kids and hated it...his immediate answer must've been obvious.

"Ash? Hey, I didn't mean to scare you with that," Lusamine looked up at him in worry as a troubled expression rested on his face, his eyes clearly staring off at nothing in particular.

"I know...I...It's just...I've never really thought about that..." the woman's expression turned to surprise and confusion, her head tilting slightly as she watched him scratch the back of his head while the faintest hints of a smile started to appear on his face. "...I've never thought about it...But I know that I definitely wouldn't mind it."

"...Really?" the woman blinked in surprise. She watched a smile slowly creep its way across his lips.

"...Yeah. I love Lillie...and Lana, and Mallow...And if any of them were to _want_ to have kids...I would definitely want to be there with them, every step of the way," he rubbed his finger along the underside of his nostrils, grinning like an idiot in Lusamine's opinion. But there was still something about that grin of his that made her smile. "I know that sometimes I can get a little carried away, and believe me, so can the girls...but if the time ever comes that we're both thinking about the possibility of kids...maybe I will ask them to take a break on the pill. Because there's no one other than those three girls that I can see myself making such a big life choice with."

"Ash..." Lusamine felt a jump in her chest, but chose to ignore it. If that was anything more than just a small flutter, than there would be problems, so she left it at that. Whether or not it was what she had considered it might be wasn't important: because Ash was in love with her daughter. And clearly nothing was going to change that.

"Well said, young man."

"Yeah, Ash, any words sweeter than that and you might have _us_ falling for you, too~"

Ash froze on the spot, while Lusamine inadvertently jumped forward in surprise, landing on top of Ash as he fell back onto the bed. Seeing the woman's breasts clearly pressed against his face, the young man tried to remain calm until the woman slowly lifted her upper half off of him, rubbing her head from the slight pain of impact.

"Oh, so you're gonna jump right back into it, huh?"

"No fair, Lusie! You already had a turn with Ash, it's _our_ turn now~!"

Ash leaned to the side to look past Lusamine's shoulder while her head whipped around, finally taking notice of the source of the voices. Having not even heard the door, neither of them knew how exactly they were looking at Marina and Rosa, the former with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow while the latter's arms were crossed beneath her heaving bosom to support them.

"W...Wha...W-What are you two doing in here...?!" the two women giggled together at the shock on Lusamine's face, the color draining from her skin.

"Well, while you two were so busy going at it, we've been peeking in since you went standing doggystyle!" Rosa flashed a wink to Ash, the trainer almost too stunned from her response to react. They were _watching_? Nearly the _whole time_?! "And I must say, Ash, I'm a little jealous you were so rough with her but not me~"

W-Wait a sec...You two...?" Lusamine only stared with wide in eyes shock as the woman poked her tongue out in a playful manner.

"Come on, Lusie, you think I could keep my hands to myself with such a heartthrob like him?"

"Marina, you...you knew that Ash and Rosa had...?"

"I...sort of walked in on them while it was happening."

"Yeah you did, and then you didn't even last a full day before you attacked him yourself~!"

"H-Hey, don't phrase it like that! I was only making sure that my Lana would be treated properly!"

"By taking a mouthful of his dick until he came~?"

"L-Like you were any better! You were practically acting like his mother while letting him play with your breasts!"

"Hehe...I couldn't help it, he was just too cute~"

"Y..You two are...completely fine with it...?" Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for Lusamine as she seemed to struggle internally to process this information, her expression clearly showing that she was having trouble.

"I had troubles accepting it at first too, Lusie...but a little time...and experiencing it myself..." Marina crossed her arms across her chest, a flash of heat coursing through her body as she recalled memories of her encounter with Ash. "...I know it still seems shaky...but after feeling his performance first-hand...I don't think any of our girls will give up on him, no matter what we say or do."

"Same here! Plus, with a dick like his, I'm sure Ash is one of very few men who is _capable_ of keeping all three of them happy!" Rosa stated happily, the trainer feeling a blush come across his cheeks. He noticed a smile spread across the blunette's face as she gave a nod, finally looking over to Lusamine. The woman gave the trainer a brief look of curiosity, before looking back to the other women. Then she smiled.

"...You're certainly right on that," Ash found himself growing more embarrassed as all three women looked at him, each smiling warmly. And in that moment...he had a flashback to his last birthday, particularly the night of his special gift from the girls. Looking at the three mothers smiling at him, all his mind could think about was the similar image of Lillie, Lana and Mallow smiling at him just after spilling his true feelings. If the girls would grow up to become like their mothers are now...How was Ash gonna remain in one piece until that point in the future? "W-Wha- Rosa! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking my turn!" Ash didn't even have time to snap from his thoughts before he felt his back hit the bed, followed by the familiar warm and inviting sensation of her cleavage covering his face. "Come on, Lusie, I never got a chance to go all the way with him, so it's not fair if _only_ you do! You have to share~!"

"Wha- That's not the point!" Marina arched an eyebrow as she shook her head slightly, watching the situation quickly become a situation she never expected from two grown women. Pulling the trainer out from underneath Rosa's chest, Lusamine's arms wrapped tightly around Ash as she protectively pulled him against her own chest, her lower lip pursed outward ever so slightly. "Ash is _my_ daughter's boyfriend, so I will not allow you to toy with him as you please!"

"Ooooh, and who was just screaming with the bedsheets in her teeth a few minutes ago as he let loose inside of her, hmm~?" Rosa's eyes narrowed as a suspicious smile spread across her face, the blonde's cheeks growing warmer as she shot a glare to her friend.

"And yet somehow I wasn't even the _first_ one to get to him," the green-haired woman gave a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, knowing she couldn't respond to that. Marina only watched with a smile as her friends bickered like schoolgirls fighting over the cute new transfer student, not even realizing that the cute boy in question was currently trying to pull himself out of the blonde woman's cleavage to no success. "Besides, even if he did get to go all the way with me, maybe that's because he chose to- _Hyahn_!" the woman's sudden squeal of surprise caught the attention of the other women, noticing Ash's head finally emerging from her bosom as he gasped for air. Immediately falling back towards the center of the bed, he slid himself back away from the two women, Rosa eyeing him intently with a familiar hunger in her eyes as Lusamine rubbed the small bitemark on the inside of her breast.

"Awww, where you going, Ash~?" the trainer was not proud of himself for being turned on by the woman's tantalizing tone, instead wanting to worry as she slowly crawled across the bed towards him.

"H-Hold on a sec, Rosa...Look, I'm flattered, really, but even _I_ have my limits...!" Ash gulped as he watched one of her hands reach up and take hold of the dress straps over her shoulder, teasingly dragging it down along her arm. As she followed by reaching for the other strap, Ash noticed the front of her dress become loose and part from her skin, her vibrant green bra coming into view.

"Oh? It doesn't _look_ like you're at your limit yet~" Ash's eyes shot downward, noticing that true to her word, his own body was betraying him by starting to regain its upward posture. As he quickly moved his hands to attempt to cover it, looking back up to the woman to try and defend himself, he only felt the source of his problem get harder as he noticed the woman's sundress sliding down her legs as she crawled towards him.

"W-Whoa, wait, wait-!" Ash gulped again as he watched the dress be tossed back over the side of the bed, quickly followed by Rosa's green bra and a matching pair of panties. But just as he felt Rosa's hand reach his ankle...

"Hold iiit!" Ash's eyes widened in confusion as he watched Lusamine suddenly fling herself up alongside Rosa's, her side hitting the bed as she extended her arm out between Ash's manhood and her friend's face, the blonde's own head landing beside his waist with his dick clearly in her line of sight. "I told you, Ash is _mine_!"

"Don't you mean _Lillie's_?" Lusamine's cheeks turned beat red as she realized her mistake. "Come on, Lusie, I'm not saying I'm taking him away from you. I only said I wanted you to _share_ , so as long as I get _my_ turn...~"

"You can't be serious...!" Ash was in disbelief as he noticed Lusamine's expression change. As if she were...considering it. "L-Lusamine, please, you can't...! Like I said, my body has its limits...!"

"...But you certainly don't _seem_ close to it yet..." Ash flinched as he felt a hand slowly wrap its way around the base of his shaft.

"W...Wait, I...please...!" Ash's pleads fell on deaf ears, unfortunately, as he felt another hand wrap around the remainder of his shaft above Lusamine's.

"Come now, Ash, you know there's no escaping this~" Rosa licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes met Ash's in the same way that her daughter's had that fateful day in that changing room stall. The day it all started, and his life had descended into madness. Sweet, pleasurable _madness_.

"Please...Marina...!" the trainer averted his eyes between the two lust-driven women, only to notice that the blunette was no longer at the side of the bed.

"Isn't this supposed to be a man's fantasy, Ash?" the trainer flinched as he watched a pair of arms snake around his chest from behind, feeling two mounds of silky-smooth skin press against his back. His eyes quickly glanced to the side as he noticed the woman's chin resting on his shoulder, her cerulean-blue eyes gazing into his as they started to shine in a similar way to Rosa's. "Three women at home...And now three _grown_ women, all throwing themselves at you...You wouldn't tell us that you _don't_ enjoy this, would you~?"

"Yeah, Ash...You just relax...and let these mommies have their fun~"

And in that moment, Ash had faced the most difficult stalemate of his life. Even if the truth was staring him right in the face when he wasn't willing to openly admit it. He loved his life. He loved Lillie. He loved Mallow. He loved Lana. He loved every minute of every day he got to be with them. And deep down, maybe because of the girls - or maybe because of everything that had transpired these past few days - a part of him had even come to love the three naked women currently arguing over who would get to ride him first. Maybe his body _wouldn't_ be able to last against the three of them, who knows. All he knew was that they weren't going to give up, and he had to finish this _somehow_ in order to get back to the girls back home...

So maybe?

* * *

The trainer groaned as his head hit the floor. Slowly rubbing his head in an attempt to soothe the pain, Ash's eyes fluttered open weakly. Trying to push himself up on one knee, he found his knee immediately start to wobble before collapsing, falling against the side of the bed. Ash barely managed to adjust his posture so that his head landed on top of the bed as opposed to bouncing off the side, his eyes registering the sight before him. Which triggered the memories of what had happened yesterday.

Ash felt his dick immediately become sore and start to throb as he admired every inch of the three naked bodies scattered out across the bed. Lusamine was lying on her side in the fetal position, her back facing him- or rather, her ass was all he could see apart from her long blonde hair covering her back. Not far down from her was Rosa, a childishly happy smile on her face as she slept just like the last time he had woken up to the sight of her, flat out on her stomach with her legs crossed as her hands made some rather...suggestive, movements in her slumber. Then lastly he noticed Marina, one knee bent up in the air as he noticed her breasts heave up and down in rhythm to her breath. The trainer noticed various stains scattered about across the bedsheets around the sleeping bodies. The last thing Ash noticed was a...familiarly-shaped object between Marina's legs, standing tall in the air as it was held in place by the strap around her hips. That's when more memories flooded into Ash's mind about last night.

Oh, _right_. Things got _way_ more intense than he had expected. He remembered that Marina had eventually gotten the first turn with him while the other two had become distracted by their own bickering, and not long after Rosa jumped him without so much as a second's notice. Then it wasn't long before Lusamine found time to sneak over to her cabinet - the same place where the handcuffs, blindfold and leather outfit had come from, so you know - and brought out yet personal means of pleasure for herself. And it had worked on Rosa, since she took her by surprise: but the moment she turned on Marina, she had it taken away and used against her. And it's not as if she didn't enjoy her own strap-on be used against her by her friend, it was more the fact that she already had Ash inside of her pussy but Marina just...let's just say, couldn't exactly _wait_ for her pussy to have a turn on the blonde.

Ash smiled as his eyes drifted back towards Lusamine, his memories echoing with the sounds of her screams of delight. And even if they did surprise him with how much energy they had, or how much they were able to expertly drain from him with their years of experience, he couldn't help but feel glad about...all of it. Being able to make them happy. Letting them use him to make themselves happy. Watching as he rested and they started to turn on each other. Lusamine's first introduction to something in her ass. There was nothing about last night that he would have changed, since he knew that he had no reason to worry about having developed any _romantic_ feelings for them.

Because the moment he woke up, he still thought about going home to spend his life with Lillie, Lana and Mallow.

"Good morning, mister~" Ash blinked himself from his thoughts, surprised to now notice Lusamine's jade eyes staring into his, a smile on her lips as her head rested on the bed inches in front of his.

"...Hey, good morning," he greeted, his nose twitching at the scent filling his nose. He knew that everyone had bad breath in the morning when they first wake up, but with how eager the girls in his life were when having sex with him, he knew that it wasn't just morning breath that he was smelling from the woman. Man, a _lot_ happened last night... "Are you sure the president of the Aether Foundation should be sleeping in like this?"

"You let me worry about that, silly boy," Ash felt her lips press gently against his. No clash of the tongues, or deep moaning, just...a gentle kiss. When he felt her part from him, the tip of her nose pushed lightly against his as she smiled. "If I were you...I'd be worrying about if Lillie, Mallow or Lana will be telling you sometime soon that they're gonna have a new brother or sister~"

"...Eh?" the woman giggled as the color drained from his face, bringing a hand up against his cheek.

"You should have seen your face," she only laughed more as she watched his eyes narrow in focus as they stared into hers, with the universal 'are-you-serious' look. She tilted her chin upward as she pulled his head closer, the trainer's face stopping inches from her bosom. First time he had been pulled that close but not touched. "...Although...That's not _entirely_ impossible..."

"Please don't give me that to worry about..." she smiled as she felt his sigh against her chest, closing her eyes as she held him close to her. Even if their bodies weren't touching, she could feel his warmth on her skin. How she had come to miss this...

"Miss president?"

Ash's entire body tensed up, his eyes shooting towards the door as he heard a knock afterwards. Lusamine smiled at his adorable reaction, casually turning her head over towards the door. "Yes, Wicke?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I just wanted to go over a...bit of an alteration to your schedule for today?" Ash glanced curiously at Lusamine, who returned an expression that seemed just as clueless.

"And this is something that couldn't wait until later?" the blonde asked, the trainer noticing that the other two sleepyheads were starting to stir awake.

"Actually, it's...I thought it was something you might _definitely_ want to get ready for right away..." Ash regained the strength in his legs to rise to his feet, stretching an arm above his head as he held back a yawn from letting any sound out.

"Fine, what's this urgent change?" Lusamine asked calmly, sitting herself up as she stretched her arms out in front of her. They were answered with silence for a few moments, before they heard Wicke finally answer her. And in the next few seconds, all four of them were immediately awake and wide-eyed.

"It's...Your daughter, miss. Lillie is kind of... _here_."

"Motheeer! Are you awake? I know I've told you so much over the phone, but there's still so much I wanted to tell you in person!"

Well...I guess love isn't something you find. It's something that finds _you_.

 **END**


End file.
